Willa's Great Adventure
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: Summer has just begun, and it starts off terribly. The overtakers are planning something big. One by one the keepers and their allies all get captured, until Willa is the only one left to save the day.Rated T due to romance and some mild cursing. Some content may be too intense for children under twelve.
1. Missing in action

It was a bright and sunny day in Orlando. Each of the kingdom keepers was sitting in their ninth period class anxiously awaiting the final bell. Out of all the kingdom keepers, none wanted that bell to ring more than Willa. Willa was sitting in algebra listening to the most boring teacher in the world, Mr. Lickman, drone on and on. It was the last day of school. Nobody in that building wanted to be listening to a lecture about the history of arithmetic. Willa always got high grades in algebra, but it bored her to death. She still wanted to know when she was going to have to know how to graph a linear inequality in real life. Finally, the bell rang marking the end of the day. She raced off to her locker to meet the other keepers. She still couldn't believe what Wayne had accomplished. Not only had he gotten all of the kids into the same school, but he had also made sure that they all had the same lunch period, and that their lockers were all right near each other. It took her five minutes to locate her locker. Two weeks and she still hadn't figured out how to navigate her new school. She was sure that she was the only one of her friends still having trouble. When she got to her locker she saw her friends waiting. Charlene was in her cheerleading uniform, with her hair in pigtails stretching. She was obviously getting ready to go to cheerleading practice. Finn and Philby were leaning up against their lockers talking about a TV show that they had watched last night. Jess was listening to her I-pod and Amanda was putting the last of her notebooks into her backpack. She leaned left and right, trying to spot Maybeck, but she couldn't find him. This concerned her.

"Hey guys!" Willa shouted. All of the keepers looked up from what they were doing and waved. "Sorry I'm late; I'm still having trouble finding my way around. Where's Maybeck?" she said.

"Absent." said Finn.

"Anyway." said Jess. "Don't forget to come over our house at eight tonight. It's great that you're spending the summer with us."

"Sure thing!" said Charlene. "Hey does anyone have Maybeck's number?" she asked. "Just so we can remind him."

"I do!" said Jess. "When I was still under Maleficent's spell, I called him to ask him out so the overtakers could capture him, remember? The day still haunts me."

"Good thinking sis!" said Amanda. "See you tonight!" they all shouted and they walked off. Willa didn't want to say anything and scare everybody, but she was worried. Maybeck was never absent. What if something was wrong?

At five o'clock that night, Finn was in his bedroom packing his suitcase. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Finn. It's Jess. You have to get over here right away! I've already called everyone else."

"Why?" he asked. "WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Here's the thing." said Jess. "We called Maybeck's house and he wasn't home!" _Oh no_ Finn thought. _This cannot be good._

"Jelly said that he walked to school and never came home." said Amanda. "Hurry Finn, This is really bad!"


	2. Jess' Dream

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you liked the first chapter. This is a novel so it's going to be really long and it's in progress so chapters after chapter seven might be published slowly. You definitely should not try to read this all in one day. Like I said, it's a novel just like the real Kingdom Keepers books. It's filled with lots of suspense and sad moments( the book not this chapter) so read it with that in mind. Enjoy!**

Amanda and Jess stood in Wanda Alcott's house pacing back and forth, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their friends. Wanda was Wayne's daughter, and she had tricked the owner of Amanda and Jess' foster home, into thinking she ran a prestigious boarding school. She took them out of the home, telling the owner, , that she was taking them to the school. Instead she took them to live in her home with her. Jess fell onto an arm chair, breathing heavily and biting her nails.

"I'm just so worried." she said. "They should be here by now! We saw that the overtakers aren't afraid to come into the real world to take us. What if something happened?"

"Don't worry sis." said Amanda. "They'll be here."

"We called them at five." said Jess. "It's six thirty! Don't tell me you're not worried."

"Well…" said Amanda, but before she could get another word out of her mouth, there was a knock at the door. Jess ran to the door and opened it to find Finn standing there.

"FINN WHITMAN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" she shouted.

"Well sorry." said Finn. "It takes a while to pack a whole summer's worth of luggage! Speaking of which could I get a little help here please?" Amanda walked over and grabbed two of his bags. Finn did the same and Jess grabbed his sleeping bag and all of his luggage was inside. Wanda came walking down the stairs.

"Oh hello Finn." she said. "I thought I heard you come in. She walked back up the stairs and the doorbell rang again. Amanda opened the door and Willa stood there. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red, her cheeks wet, and her clothes tear stained.

"Hey Guys" she said sniffling.

"Willa are you okay?" said Amanda.

"I'm fine." said Willa. "Just a little worried about Maybeck that's all." She had with her two purple suitcases, a duffle bag, and a sleeping bag.

"Oh, Willa it's okay." said Amanda. "He's gonna be fine." She took Willa in her arms and hugged her. Willa was crying on her shoulder. Jess and Finn came up and took her bags.

"But what if he's not." sniffled Willa. "If we don't find him soon enough, who knows what the overtakers will do?" As she said this, Willa once again burst into tears.

"Willa why are you acting like this?" Jess asked. "I've never seen you react like this before.

"Well…" said Willa. " I'm just so worried. This is the second time that he's gotten captured!" Jess went and got a towel and wiped her eyes.

"You didn't act like this the first time he got captured." said Finn.

"I barely knew him then." said Willa. "And I know what you're about to say. I didn't act this way when it was Wayne. When Wayne was captured I was dying with worry. I just didn't show it. When we thought he was dead I was crying hysterically, you know, you were there! The overtakers have never come into the real world to capture any of us before. Who knows what could have happened?" Willa began to cry again. Amanda hugged her tight

"It's okay." she said. "You have every right to cry. This is tough stuff."

"Thanks for understanding you guys." said Willa. "You're such good friends."

"Don't mention it." said Jess. "We'll always be here for you." A few minutes later, Willa had calmed down and the doorbell rang again. Jess opened the door and it was Philby. He had three orange suitcases and a sleeping bag.

"Hey." he said. He carried in his bags by himself. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well we don't have one yet." said Finn. "That's why we met earlier than planned."

"It's seven o'clock. Where's Charlene?" said Willa.

"I don't know." said Jess. "That's why I'm starting to get worried." Five minutes passed. Ten, twenty. Soon it was seven thirty. Just as the keepers were going to call Charlene and make sure she was okay, the doorbell rang. There stood Charlene with ten leopard print suitcases, a pink duffle bag with her name on it, and a zebra stripe sleeping bag.

"Hey guys." She said. "Sorry I'm late. When Jess called me, I was still at cheerleading practice. Practice ran late and I had a lot of bags to pack. Everybody helped to get Charlene's bags in. Just then, Wanda came out of the kitchen carrying two pizzas.

"Oh good Charlene you're here." she said. "I just called my dad. He should be here any minute." Wanda brought out two more pizzas, three bottles of soda, and three bags of chips. The kids thanked Wanda and began to eat. Five minutes later Wayne walked through the door. The kids all said hello. Wanda walked down the stairs and hugged her father.

"Well." he said. "I saw something this morning, before the parks opened. I know what the overtakers are planning. I've feared that one day, this would happen. This is something very sinister, something we have never seen them do before. If I'm correct about the overtakers' plan, then I know why they took Terry." Jess thought she knew what Wayne was talking about.

"I had a dream last night." she said. "I didn't know what to make of it, but I think that what I dreamed is what you saw this morning."

"What did you see in this dream?" asked Wayne.

"Well," said Jess "It was in the Magic Kingdom. The park wasn't open yet. It was still dark, but the sun was beginning to rise. I saw the time on a clock. It was six AM. It was pouring. There was thunder and lightning and I saw a sign that said that the park was closed until further notice. That was what let me know that there were no cast members in the park, that what I saw involved real characters. That's what made it so terrifying. I saw a beautiful young girl with blonde hair. I didn't recognize her at first because she wasn't wearing what she normally does. However, considering she was the real character, this doesn't surprise me because she's a normal person. Anyway, she was wearing a nightgown and her hair was down. Suddenly, I realized who it was. I was looking at Cinderella. She was being carried away, and she was kicking her legs as if she was trying to get away. I then noticed the two people that were taking her. I immediately thought of the overtakers. The character I saw taking her by her right arm didn't surprise me. The evil stepmother. Not only is she a notorious Disney Villain, but she's also the villain in Cinderella. It wasn't so shocking. I had already suspected that she was an overtaker. However, the character that I saw taking her by her left arm was not a Disney Villain. Not only that, but he is a Disney hero. It just didn't make sense to see him carrying Cinderella away. I was so terrified when I saw it, that I woke with a start. It was ten thirty. I had gone to sleep at ten. I took out my diary and drew the picture, but I still had no idea what to think."

"Who was it?" asked Charlene.

"It was…" said Jess. She paused for a second and took a deep breath because she still couldn't believe what she was about to say. "It was….." she paused again. She wasn't sure that the others would believe what she was about to say. She wasn't even sure if she believed it. What if it had been nothing, but a dream? But Jess knew better. She knew that some things, especially things that took place in Disney, could not be ignored. She had learned to accept that her dreams meant something. Gathering up her courage, she said it. "It was….. You know what; I think this would be easier if I just showed it to you." She ran up to her room and opened the drawer on her nightstand, pulled out her dream diary and descended the stairs. Slowly, she walked into the room where everyone was waiting for her. She turned to the page that she had folded last night, the page that contained the drawing of the dream that she had seen less than twenty four hours ago. Hesitantly, she handed it to Finn. Finn looked down at the page and saw the exact same scene that Jess had described. Suddenly, he gasped, and his eyes grew wide. Taking Cinderella by her left arm was Prince Charming.

"This is definitely not good." he said.

**A/N: So what do you think of it so far? Leave me a review and tell me how you reacted when it was revealed that Prince Charming was taking Cinderella away? I'd like to know. Thanks and enjoy the novel. :)- kingdomkeepers365**


	3. The Overtakers' plan

******A/N: Hey readers! Kingdomkeepers365 here. This chapter is going to answer any questions you had at the end of chapter two. Enjoy!**

The room was silent for five minutes. No one spoke, no one ate, no one moved. All that could be heard was the sound of breathing. The kids were shocked by what they had just seen. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"That's exactly what I saw." said Wayne. "I understand why it scared and confused you Jessica. At first, I felt the same way. Then, I figured it out."

"What does it mean?" asked Wanda. Suddenly, Amanda spoke up.

"I think I know." she said. "Think about it. The thing that's shocking us is that Prince Charming is a hero, not a villain. Plus, it's even scarier because he's her husband. I don't think that Prince Charming is a bad person. In fact, I don't think it. I know it. A few minutes ago, I was just as confused as you, but then I thought about Jess." They all still looked confused, but Wayne was smiling, and Amanda knew that she was right.

"It's obvious isn't it?" she said. "Jess isn't a bad person. She's not bad at all, but she still helped the overtakers catch Maybeck that one time, didn't she?"

"Please don't remind me of that. I'd rather forget that period of time in my life." said Jess.

"I know." said Amanda. "But knowing what happened to you during that period of time is key to understanding what you saw."

"I get it now!" said Jess. "Amanda you're a genius!"

"Thanks" said Amanda. The others still looked confused. "Oh for Pete's Sake!" she said. "The overtakers put a spell on Prince Charming just like the one they put on Jess!"

"That is precisely it." said Wayne. "Furthermore, what do you think they're planning to do with Cinderella? They've probably already done it."

"They're going to put the spell on her too!" said Jess. "Wait a minute! I get it! They're capturing all the good characters so that there won't be anyone to get in the way of their plans. They probably won't put the spell on Cinderella though. They're probably only putting it on people that they think could be of use to them. That's why they took Maybeck. That's why they're probably planning to take the rest of us. They want every cast member and character who's not on their side, either on their side, or out of the way. I'm not sure if they're going to put a spell on Maybeck. They might. I don't know. However, one thing I do know is that we're going to have to be super careful. They have a mission, and they won't stop until it's completed. It's our job to make sure that it isn't completed. It's our job to save everyone who they capture, and stop them before it's too late." Everyone stood there with their jaws on the floor. It was all clear now. Jess was right, and this was going to be a long, dangerous mission.

"I just can't believe it." said Finn. "You know what this means don't you?" The others shook their heads. All of them except for Amanda.

"It means we can't trust anyone." she said. "Anyone we meet, from Figment to Mickey Mouse himself, could be an overtaker."

"I think we need to be on the lookout for clues" said Jess.

"Didn't you just listen to anything I was saying?" said Amanda. "We can't trust anyone!"

"I know." said Jess. "What I meant is clues from Walt. We can trust anything from Walt. I think he was a seer like me and Wayne, but not just any ordinary seer. I think he was some kind of advanced seer who could see years and years in to the future. When you think about it, it makes sense. He wouldn't have left all the clues regarding the stone cutter's quill if he hadn't known that sometime in the future, when he was already long gone, that the overtakers would strike again. I think he knew everything that the overtakers were going to do. The only thing he didn't know, was the outcome. Nobody can know the outcome. That part is unwritten. That part is up to us. Anyway, what I'm saying is that just like he left clues regarding the stone cutter's quill, I think he left clues regarding this too."

"Even though I knew him..." said Wayne. "I don't know if he did, but I think you're right Jessica."

"As far as I can see" said Finn. "We need to stop this as soon as we can, before it gets out of can't let them get everyone, once they get everyone, there will be no hope. Once they get everyone, it's over. If they get everyone, we'll have no one on our side. Everyone would be against us. We wouldn't have a chance. "

"Way to keep it positive Mr. Sunshine." said Charlene. She giggled slightly, but soon stopped when no one followed. She knew that he was right. If everyone was captured and changed, all hope would be lost.

"We need to find Maybeck." said Finn. "Tonight."

"Well then let's go to sleep." said Willa.

"No." said Philby. "We can't." They all gave him a puzzled look.

"Think about it." said Philby. "If we save him, we'll need to cross over, and he won't. That means that we would either need to cross over and then have Maybeck leave the park, or have Maybeck leave the park and then cross over. Either way, we're leaving Maybeck alone which is not safe. We never leave anyone alone. That's our number one rule."

"Good point." said Finn.

"Well," said Wanda. "It's nine o'clock now. The park closes at ten. If we leave now, we can make it. Use your employee passes to get in, and then stay there and don't leave. If anyone questions you, you can say that you have to stay up all night fixing an attraction, or something like that. Get in the car. Let's go." The kids were about to walk out the door when Finn said,

"Wait. We haven't even decided where we're going!"

"Oh yeah. That might be a good idea." said Willa. They all laughed.

"I think we should start where Wayne and Jess saw that abduction." said Charlene. "The place where our lives changed forever. The Magic Kingdom."

**A/N: So what did you think? What were your reactions? Leave me a review. I'm going to publish chapters 4 through 7 right now, but after that you might have to wait a while. Enjoy anyway. Bye! -Kingdomkeepers365**


	4. The Magic Carpets

**A/N: Hey readers. I hope you're enjoying the novel so far. Here is chapeter four. This chapter is long and intense. Be prepared. Enjoy!**

The kids walked into the park right before closing using their employee passes, and wearing disguises. They stayed in one of the bathrooms until the park closed. When they no longer heard the commotion of the thousands of guests leaving, and the footsteps of the janitors cleaning up, the kids stepped out of the bathroom onto Main Street USA. Wanda and Wayne had both gone back to their homes.

"Well" said Willa. "Where do we start?" All of the keepers looked at Finn. This was one of the disadvantages of being "the leader". Everyone always looked to you for a plan, and sometimes, you didn't have one.

"I honestly have no idea." said Finn. "We didn't really talk this through very much."

"I say we pair up and search the park for clues." said Amanda. "If one group finds something, they should text the others." They all agreed that this was a good plan.

"Okay" said Philby. "We've decided to split up into groups, but we still don't know where those groups are searching."

"I have an idea" said Willa. "I think we should search the places where all the good characters are."

"That's a good concept" said Jess. "But that's pretty much everywhere."

"Good point" said Willa. "I didn't think about that."

"What if we searched the places where the princesses are?" said Amanda. "I think they might be trying to get all the princesses now. It's just a thought. They might be trying to get the characters in groups, and if they are, then they're going for the princesses. It would make sense considering that Jess and Wayne saw them taking Cinderella.

"O.k." said Finn. "Let's start with that." Amanda smiled. She liked it when Finn agreed with her.

"O.K." said Finn. "Amanda and I will go to the Bibbity Bobbity Boutique. Willa and Philby, you two go to the Magic Carpets of Aladdin. Jess and Charlene, you guys go to Cinderella Castle. That place is the home to tons of princesses."

"Sounds good" said Willa.

"O.K" said Finn. "Keep your eye out for clues and be careful. You never know who's an overtaker. When you're done, come right back here to the emporium. Good luck everyone. I'll see you soon." They all looked at each other. It was anything, but a happy look. It was a look of concern. It was a look of fear. It was a look of sympathy and friendship. It was a look that they knew could be the last one that included all of them, for quite some time.

Willa and Philby stopped dead as they approached the bridge to adventure land.

"Did you feel that?" asked Willa.

"Yeah" said Philby. "The overtakers are definitely close. That means we're on the right track." Maleficent, one of the overtakers' leaders, brought the cold with her where ever she went. Whenever one of the keepers felt this unmistakable cold, they knew that she was near. To a keeper, the cold meant danger.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." said Willa. "If the overtakers are here than we're probably walking straight into a trap!"

"We might be, but we can't worry about that. Right now we have to stop the overtakers from capturing Princess Jasmine." said Philby. Willa looked at him. He could see the fear on her face. He reached down and took her hand. Together they took a deep breath and crossed the bridge. As they approached The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, fear filled their bodies. They had had many encounters with park attractions at night, and it never ended well.

"Okay." said Willa. "Let's start by just searching the ride area for clues. If we can avoid getting on the ride, we should. The less chance we have of being captured, the better." The two crawled through the waiting area slowly and carefully, searching for clues that may have been left by Walt Disney. When they reached the end of the queue, they had found nothing. Willa stood up and saw someone sitting in one of the carpets. She wasn't sure whether she should run, or approach the person.

"Aladdin?" called the figure. "Darling where are you?" It was easy to hear that it was a female and that she was fighting back tears. Willa knew that she had heard this voice before, but she couldn't figure out where.

"This isn't funny." called the figure. Willa struggled to remember who this voice belonged to. It was on the tip of her tongue. "ALADDIN?" the girl speaking broke into tears. Suddenly, Willa remembered where she had heard the voice. It was the voice of Princess Jasmine.

"Philby!" she called. "Get over here. I found Princess Jasmine." Philby came running over.

"Hello?" Jasmine called. "Who's there?" Willa walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hi." she said. "My name's Willa, and I'm a Kingdom Keeper"

"Oh my goodness!" said Jasmine. "You are! Maybe you can help me. A few days ago, I woke up in the morning, and Aladdin wasn't there. I called out to him, thinking that he was already awake, but he didn't answer." Jasmine was trying not to cry. "I've been looking for him ever since, but I can't find him. I'm just so scared that he's been captured by the overtakers." Jasmine broke out into tears again. Willa put her hand on her shoulder. She motioned for Philby to come over. He sat down in the back of the carpet.

"It's okay" Willa said. "We'll find him."

"I think you should know what's going on." said Philby. "We've made some discoveries lately and the truth is…" but suddenly, the carpets began to rise up as if the ride were starting.

"Philby?" asked Willa. "Did you start the ride?"

"No." said Philby. They both knew what this meant. Something bad was about to happen. Something very bad.

"Everyone put on your seatbelts!" screamed Willa. She picked up the two halves of the seat belt, but they wouldn't fit together. The opening was sealed shut. Jasmine and Philby tried the same only to end with the same result. Now, there was no mistaking it. This was the work of the overtakers.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Willa screamed. Suddenly the carpets picked up speed. An unnatural speed.

"The carpets never go this fast." said Philby.

"I know." said Willa. "I think we've already established that when the overtakers control a ride it's never the same as the actual ride. Now hold on!" The three held on as tight as they possibly could, but the carpets only got faster, and faster, and faster, until they must have been going at least eighty miles an hour. Suddenly, the carpets began to jerk up and down quickly and sharply. The carpets got faster, and the jerks got stronger and Willa felt as if she was about to throw up. On and on the carpets went, faster and faster, jerkier and jerkier. Suddenly, a chill filled the air and a cold wind froze as it hit their skin. Snowflakes began to fall from the sky, and it got colder and colder. This could only mean one thing, Maleficent. An electric fence surrounded the moat that lay underneath the carpets. There was no way out. They had two choices; stay in the carpets, or jump into the moat.

"We have to Jump!" Willa screamed. "It's our only way out!"

"Into the water?" said Philby. "Are you nuts? How are we supposed to get out once we're in? That water is probably freezing! Maleficent has probably already got the temperature down to below zero! We'll get hypothermia!"

"It's better to cut our losses down there and try to find an emergency exit! If we stay up here we'll either get captured, or die, and honestly, I don't feel like dying or getting captured and I don't think you do either so jump!"Willa said.

"You make a good point." said Philby.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable jumping off of this thing." said Jasmine.

"You have to trust us!" Willa screamed. "Everyone jump on the count of three. Ready? One…" but before Willa could reach two, her eye caught the giant camels that normally spit water at the guests to cool them off. Their eyes were glowing green like demon's. They began to walk towards the moat, and they stepped right through the electrical fence as if it wasn't even there. It didn't hurt them in the slightest bit. They bent down, and sucked the water out of the moat. The water was replaced by what looked like a huge portal; something that would surely lead them right into the hands of the overtakers.

"…Never mind! Abort mission! Stay in the carpets and hold on!" screamed Willa. The three held on for their lives as the carpets continued to get faster and the jerks got stronger. Suddenly the carpets began to spin in full circles. As the carpet flipped upside down, the three held on to the carpets edge, but it continued spinning. Every second they were switching their hands from the inside to the outside, until the spins were so fast that it was nearly impossible not to miss.

"We can do it." Willa screamed. "Just hold…" but before she could finish her sentence, Jasmine's hand missed the inside of the carpet, and she went falling towards the portal. Willa reached for her, but it was too late. Jasmine was being sucked into a portal, and Willa and Philby had no idea where she was. Suddenly, the carpets stopped twirling, and Willa and Philby climbed back into the bench. The carpets continued to speed up. The jerks continued to increase in intensity. The air continued to grow colder. The wind continued to get faster. The snow continued to fall harder. The portal remained where the moat should have been, but the camels were back in their place. The electrical fence was still surrounding the moat. If the two remained on the ride, they would have no chance of surviving.

"We have to jump the fence." said Philby.

"But if we miss we're toast." cried Willa. "Literally. If we miss, we either fall into the portal, or get charred by the electric shock."

"We have to try." said Philby "If we try, we might succeed. If we don't try, we're doomed." Willa looked at him. He could see the fear on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't worry." he said calmly. "We're gonna be OK" The truth was, he was feeling exactly like Willa. He was terrified and wasn't sure if they would make it out alive, and uncaptured. But Willa was even more terrified than him. He had to stay calm. He had to stay calm for Willa.

"I would suggest going all clear." said Willa, fighting back tears. "But I don't think either of us can manage it right now. Not after all we've been through today. Not with what we're going through right now." Philby knew that she was right. Neither of them was going to be able to release all fear from their body and become pure light. Philby grabbed Willa's hand.

"We're not going to be able to see where we're going" he said. "The ride is moving too fast. We're just going to have to jump, and hope for the best." Willa wasn't sure she would be able to do what she was about to do, but she trusted Philby. She knew he was right. If they jumped they had at least a slight chance. If they stayed where they were, they were not going to make it. That she was sure of. She felt Philby's fingers disjoin from hers. He stood up, and warily, she did the same.

"Once you're over the fence, don't look back. Run as fast as you can and don't stop until you're out of Adventure Land. If I don't meet you out there just forget about me. I'll be okay. Just get yourself out." he said.

"No way." said Willa. I'm not going back to the emporium without you."Willa said. Philby put his arms on her shoulders and kissed her. The kiss only lasted five seconds, but it was one of the most magical things Willa ever experienced. He let go, and she just stood there, looking at him for three seconds.

"I'll be fine." he said. "You have to trust me. Now jump on the count of three. One…"Willa's heart was racing. The thought that she might get captured, or die, right now terrified her.

"Two…" Willa had knots in her stomach. She couldn't do it. She was going to die in a magic carpet crash. She would never come home from summer vacation. Her parents would mourn the loss of their child until the minute that they died. She was going to die young, on a theme park ride. It would be all over the news. The secret would be out. The whole world was going to know about the overtakers. A war between two different worlds was about to begin, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"THREE!" It was like an involuntary movement. Without even thinking about it, Willa jumped. She jumped far. Was it survival instinct? Did Philby push her? Then, she realized that she didn't have to think. She had just simply done it. She flew through the air, her heart racing. She closed her eyes. She was about to fall into the portal, she knew it. She was going to open her eyes and see Maleficent's wrinkly green skin in front of her. The keepers were going to have two people to look for. This was it. Philby would have to continue on without her. But before she knew it, she had touched ground. She opened her eyes, and there she stood, next to one of the stone camels.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she heard Philby scream. "RUN!" Willa took off. It was the fastest she had ever run in her life. She could barely feel her feet under her. A minute later she was standing outside the bridge to adventure land. Ten seconds later Philby appeared behind her breathing heavily.

"You were brilliant." he said. "You totally took charge back there."

"Thank you." she said. "I'm flattered, but now's not the time to talk about that; Now's the time to get out of here."

"Good Idea." said Philby. He grabbed her hand and together they ran off laughing.

**A/N: What did I tell you? Intensity. Got any questions about the novel? Feel free to leave them in a review and I promise I will reply to everyone. I might not answer your question because it would give something away, but I promise I will reply to you and answer honestly. Chapter five up next. Enjoy!- Kingdomkeepers365**


	5. The clue

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter. Enjoy!**

Willa and Philby arrived in front of the emporium to find everyone waiting for them. They all seemed calm, but Jess was clutching a piece of paper. That seemed important.

"Thank goodness you're back." said Amanda. "We were starting to get worried."

"Well I guess that we're the only ones who had a near death experience." said Willa

"Oh no." said Finn.

"Oh yes" said Philby.

"Obviously Philby and I made it out safe, but not all of us did." said Willa.

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

"We failed our mission." said Willa. "The overtakers got Princess Jasmine."

"It wasn't our fault." said Philby, trying to comfort Willa. "There's nothing we could have done."

"Yes there was." said Willa. "When she fell, I reached for her, but I missed."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa." said Charlene. "What happened?"

"Ok." said Willa. "We were searching the waiting area for clues, and I noticed Jasmine sitting in a carpet crying and calling for Aladdin. Philby and I sat down with her and she said that he had been missing for days. We were about to tell her what had probably happened, and the ride started. It was terrifying. The cars just kept getting faster, and they started jerking violently. Then, it got freezing cold and an electric fence surrounded the moat underneath the carpets. We were going to jump into the moat, but then, those giant stone camels moved to the moat and sucked all the water up, and the water turned into a portal. Then, the carpets started spinning in circles, hurling us upside down. We were thrown out of the carpet, but managed to hold on. We had to keep switching our hands from inside to outside, and one time Jasmine's hand slipped. I tried to grab her hand, but…"Willa broke into tears. Amanda hugged her.

"She missed." said Philby. "Willa, it was nearly impossible to grab her. Don't feel bad about it." she wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

"How'd you get out?" asked Jess.

"We jumped the electric fence." Philby said. "Willa was brilliant. She totally took charge. It was amazing."

"I wasn't amazing at all." said Willa. "You were the one who had the idea of jumping the fence. You were the one who had to calm me down. You weren't the one who missed Princess Jasmine's hand." Willa started to cry again. " Anyway…" she said. "We need to move on. The overtakers already have Prince Charming and Aladdin. I think this proves our theory that they are capturing the characters in groups. They captured the princes before the princesses knowing that the princesses would come looking for their husbands. They already have all the princes, but who knows how far they've gotten with the princesses."

"For starters…" said Amanda. "We know they have Cinderella and Jasmine. We don't know if they have any others, but Jess and Charlene found a clue that seems to direct us where to go next." Jess unfolded the piece of paper. On it was Walt Disney's handwriting.

"We found this in Walt's secret apartment." said Charlene. "In a Walt Disney World history book" Jess read the paper out loud.

"The future is not possible without our ideas, and our ideas are not possible without our imaginations. The imagineers have brilliant imaginations,that constantly produce brilliant ideas. These ideas can change the parks forever. They are the only way to prosper.-Walt" They all stood there for a moment, completely perplexed.

"How is that any clue?" asked Amanda. "Sure it's true, but what does it mean?" None of the keepers knew the answer.

"Who knows" said Charlene. "Frankly I don't think it means anything."

"It's gotta mean something!" said Willa. "It's from Walt. Walt wouldn't just leave a random piece of paper in a history book. He was smart. It has to mean something." She emphasized the last sentence once again to stress its truth and importance.

"Willa's right" said Finn. "Walt was a seer, like Jess said. He left that note there on purpose. He left it as a clue. I'm not sure what that clue means, none of us do, but like Willa said, it has to mean something." Willa walked to a nearby bench and sat down, and Charlene sat down next to her. Jess leaned up against the wall and slid down until she reached the floor. Amanda sunk down on the floor next to her. Finn and Philby leaned up against a building. They sat there for ten minutes thinking in complete silence.

"I've got nothing" said Charlene, breaking the silence.

"Wait a minute." said Jess, glancing hard at the note. "There's a P.S. here. It's written small, so I didn't see it right away."

"Well…" said Philby. "Out with it. What does it say?" Jess gave him an angered look, and then read the note.

"It says, P.S. Sometimes our fantasies give us all the answers." Once again, they all stood there in silence for a minute or two, until the silence was broken.

"I've still got nothing" said Charlene. They all nodded, except for Philby.

"Wait a minute" he said. "That P.S just cleared it up. Isn't it obvious?" They all stared at him blankly. "There's seven lands in the Magic Kingdom .This note not only tells us which land to look in, but it also tells us where in that land to look. Think about it. We find the answers in our _fantasies_" They all let out a simeltanious

"Ooooh" Well, almost all of them.

"I still got nothing" said Charlene. They all stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"It's Fantasy Land!" said Amanda.

"What gives you that idea?" said Charlene. Amanda sighed, and shook her head.

"Anyway…" said Philby. "Now think about this. What's going on in fantasy land right now? The note talks about imagineers always having new ideas."

"Oh my gosh!" said Willa. "I get it! We have to go onto the construction grounds for the extension of fantasy land." They all sat there for a moment.

"Wow." said Finn. "You guys are right"

"What do you mean you _guys_?" said Willa. "Philby was the one who figured it out."

"Whatever, let's go." said Finn. They all got up, and walked to fantasy land.

They arrived in fantasy land in front of a large, purple wall. The wall was covered in posters announcing the new attractions, and plaques displaying quotes from Walt Disney.

"Okay" said Amanda. "We're here, but how do we get over the wall?"

"Every single one of us has to go all clear." said Finn. "It's the only way." Most of them were hesitant. Although most of them had been able to accomplish at least once before, Finn was the master of it. Even Finn could only manage it for a minute or so, and for the rest of them that time was only a few seconds. Frankly, none of them felt like getting stuck in the middle of the wall. Finn looked at their reluctant faces.

"You have to try." he said. He focused on a bright light at the end of a tunnel and removed all fear from his body. Suddenly, he was made completely out of light, and he walked through the large wall. Philby went next. Just as Finn had done, he removed all fear from his body until he was completely light, and walked through the wall. Amanda volunteered to go next. She had never gone all clear before. So she was terrified, but she followed Finn's instructions from the other side of the wall. It took her a few tries, but soon, Amanda succeeded and was on the other side of the wall with Finn and Philby. Charlene went next. It took her ten tries to hold the all clear long enough to get through the wall, but eventually, she too succeeded. It took Jess many tries to get it right as well, but soon Willa was the only one left on the outside of the construction site. She was not in any way confident. She had managed all clear once, and it had only been for a few seconds.

"Maybe you guys should just look without me." she called. "I don't think I'll ever be able to do it."

"You can do it!" she heard Amanda scream. "You have to believe in yourself." Willa closed her eyes, and focused on a bright light at the end of a tunnel. She removed all doubt and fear from her body. Soon she found herself standing there as a pure hologram. Hesitantly, she walked toward the wall, but her lack of confidence caused her to become human again. She walked up to the walls edge and tried again. Again, she succeeded in becoming pure light. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked through the wall. She opened her eyes and found herself standing inside the construction site. She had done it. Willa smiled.

"Well" said Jess. "Let's start searching." They broke up in pairs of two and began searching the entire area. The Kingdom Keepers never went anywhere alone. A half an hour later, they all gathered where they had begun.

"We didn't find anything" said Charlene and Willa.

"Nothing" said Jess and Amanda.

"Same" said Philby and Finn.

"There's gotta be something here" said Amanda. "The clue led us here. Walt wouldn't mislead us."

"Well maybe we misinterpreted the clue" said Philby.

"No way" said Finn. "That clue was obvious" " Suddenly, they heard something fall to the ground.

"Look!" said Jess. "An apple!" They all stared at her.

"I hate to break it to you sis." said Amanda. "But Apples are a normal part of nature. I don't think it's much of a clue." They all shared their agreement.

"But there aren't any apple trees over here" She started to walk closer to it.

"DON'T!" screamed Finn. They all looked at him. "What Disney Villain is associated with apples?" They all gasped.

"He's right Jess" said Philby. "It could be a trap. May I remind you what happened to Amanda? May I remind you that it was intended for you?" Once again they all nodded.

"I know." said Jess. "But it's not like I'm going to bite it." Again, she started to walk towards the apple. Amanda put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Jess turned around.

"Don't do it." said Amanda. "I can't lose you a third time. I don't think my heart would be able to handle it." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I need to do this." said Jess. "Yes, it could be a trap, but it could be a clue. This could help us to find Maybeck, and to stop the overtakers. I have to do this. If I get captured, it's not that big a deal. You'll find me. I know you will. If the overtakers turn every single Disney character and cast member into a member of their army…"Amanda let go. Jess had made her point. They all held their breaths as Jess walked up to the apple and picked it up. She turned it around.

"Hey guys!" she shouted. "There's a note attached to it." They all ran over.

"It says…" said Jess. "I'd love to help you find your friend, but first you need to find me. I can't come out of hiding. This apple is your clue. You'll find me through the cast members only door behind my attraction. Hope to see you soon- a friend" They stood there for a moment.

"An apple" said Finn. "Well, I don't think we need to discuss this much." They all nodded. "Come on" he said. "Let's go to Snow White's Scary Adventures."

**A/N: So? How did you like that funny part with Charlene when they were reading Walt's note? I'll say again that reactions and questions are welcome, they always are. Thanks and keep reading my fan fictions.- Kingdomkeepers365**


	6. Snow White

**A/N:Hey everyone. Just so you know, this chapter can get very sad. If you're a very emotional reader, have the Kleenex nearby. Enjoy!**

The group arrived behind Snow White's Scary Adventures. In front of them stood a door marked CAST MEMBERS ONLY.

"Well" said Philby. "Let's go in and see Snow White" He pushed open the door and they all walked through. They walked down a long hallway. It was abandoned for the night, so it was dark and difficult to see. They were all on edge, half expecting an army of overtakers to jump out and take them away. What if Snow White was captured and influenced as well? What if this was all a trap?

"Ow!" screamed Willa. "Charlene you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry!" whispered Charlene. They walked on. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway and arrived in a small control room. There was no one there.

"Well I guess we came here for nothing." said Finn. "She's not here. This is obviously a trap. Come on. Let's get out of here while we still can." They all turned around to start walking away, but then Willa stopped.

"Hey" she said. "Does anyone else hear footsteps?"

"Yes." said Finn. "Which just further proves my point that this is a trap. It's the overtakers coming for us. Let's go!" He turned around again and started to walk away.

"No." said Willa. "They don't sound like overtaker footsteps. They sound dainty and light."

"Footsteps are footsteps" Finn said. Once again he turned around to walk away, but he stopped when he heard Snow White's voice say

"Hello" Snow White smiled at them. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I couldn't come out right away. I had to make sure it was you and not an overtaker before I showed myself. After my husband went missing, I called the other princesses, and they all had the same news. It was then that I realized that what I had feared was true; that it was the overtakers. A few days later, Cinderella went missing, and that same day, Mulan." Now the Kingdom Keepers knew that the overtakers definitely had all the princes, and they were definitely going after the princesses. They gave each other a concerned look.

"I'm not the only one who wishes to help you. So far, the overtakers have only captured the princes, Mulan, and Cinderella."

"Actually…" said Willa, fighting back tears. "They have Princess Jasmine too." Snow White gasped.

"Oh no." she said. "Anyway, as I was saying, anyone who hasn't yet been captured wants to help you. I can help you find your friend. I saw Mary Poppins earlier today. She told me that she had seen the overtakers carrying a squirming bag towards…" but before she could finish her sentence, they heard a voice that they knew all too well shout

"Check back here!" They all froze with fear.

"Go!" said Snow White. "Get yourselves out! I'll be fine. Meet me in front of the attraction. Go!" The Keepers ran as fast as they could down the hallway. Charlene was running directly behind Amanda. As Charlene was running, her shoelace untied and she tripped over it and fell to the ground.

"Amanda Help!" screamed Charlene. Amanda was torn. She had always disliked Charlene. She believed her to be a prissy little cheerleader, but she did like Charlene a little bit too. They had been friends for a while, well, acquaintances at least. She knew she had to make a decision, and she had to make it quickly. Finally, she realized that if it were her who had tripped, Charlene would have helped her, she hoped. She ran to Charlene and grabbed her hand. Charlene got up and the two ran to catch up with the rest of the group. The six kids arrived in front of Snow White's scary adventures. They didn't see any overtakers, and there didn't seem to be any trace of them, so maybe they had left. Then again, if they had left, then why wasn't Snow White here. They waited there for a few minutes figuring that Snow White was on her way, but ten minutes passed and she didn't show up.

"We have to go back" said Jess. "We have to make sure she's okay." They turned to head to the door from which they had come, but stopped dead in their tracks, Prince Charming was there with the big bad wolf, standing guard.

"Now what?" said Charlene.

"We have to go through the attraction" said Jess. "We can get in from there. When we were in that control room, I saw a door behind Snow White that said TO SNOW WHITE'S SCARY ADVENTURES. The attraction is our only way in." They all knew Jess was right. Nervously, they walked through the entrance to Snow White's Scary Adventures. The ride area was dark and abandoned. All of the keepers were nervous. Attractions at night were never pretty. Willa, Amanda, Jess, Charlene, and Finn climbed into a ride car, while Philby started the ride and jumped in next to Willa. He was about to close the door when Willa shouted

"NO! If we need to make a quick escape we'll need that door to be open. Don't put the safety bar down either." Philby nodded. She was right. The ride car began to move through the ride. They were all sitting in the car, anxiously awaiting the end when suddenly Amanda broke the silence.

"Oh No!" she said. "I just remembered something about this ride. There's this one scene, it used to scare me when I was little. It's the scene where…" but before she could get another word out, the car stopped as the kids saw the evil queen standing in front of a mirror.

"This is it." Amanda said. "She turns around as the old bag lady" The odd thing was, the Queen wasn't turning around. Suddenly, she turned around, but not as the old bag lady. She turned around as the evil queen; the real evil queen.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE CAR!" screamed Finn, but the doors closed and the safety bars came down. The evil queen laughed a maniacal laugh and approached the car. The kids struggled to get out of the safety bars, but that only made them come down lower. The Evil Queen cast a spell, and suddenly an electric fence surrounded the ride car. The keepers were terrified. There was no way out. Suddenly, something came to Amanda's mind. There was a way out. It was not going to be easy, but it was a way out. She had to alert the other keepers, but she had to do it in a way that wouldn't let the evil queen know what they were about to attempt. And then it hit her.

"Guys!" she shouted. "The Apple! Do what we did to find the apple!" All of the keepers understood. They had to work quickly, because once the evil queen saw one of them do it, she would catch on. Finn accomplished it first. Before Amanda knew it, he was standing outside of the car, waiting for them. Next came Philby, and then herself, followed by Jess, Charlene, and finally, Willa. After everyone was out of the ride car, they began to run for their life. They were running so fast that they were outside of the attraction in less than a minute.

"Everyone" shouted Finn. "Meet at _the_ stairway." They all knew what Finn meant. They were going to run to Escher's Keep, but he couldn't flat out say it with the evil queen right behind them. Willa was at the back of the pack, with Jess right in front of her. Suddenly, Jess stopped dead, but Willa was so scared she didn't even notice and passed right by. She was having another one of her visions. She found herself unable to move, due to shock. When she had one of her visions it was like being in a trance. The vision was brief and blurry. It lasted for only a few seconds. She heard a girl calling Amanda's name. She only saw the back of the girl's head, so she had no idea who it was. One thing she did know was that the girl seemed gothic. She was dressed completely in black and she had jet black hair. Suddenly, the vision ended and Jess fell to the ground from shock. Who was that girl, and why was she calling Amanda's name? All she knew right now was that she had to get out of there. She was about to stand up, but then she remembered what had happened to her a few years ago. She remembered what she looked like. She was half way off the ground, but fell down again from shock. The girl was her. She had to get out of there and she had to do it now. But before she could get up and run, someone grabbed her ankles.

"AMANDA!" she called. "HELP!" but there was no hope. Amanda was far away now. There was no way she was going to hear her. And just like that, the evil queen was dragging Jess away.

Amanda stopped dead in front of the entrance to Escher's keep. Jess was in trouble. She knew it. She had heard Jess scream for help. If that wasn't a sign of trouble, nothing was. She turned around to go find Jess, but Finn put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Where are you going?" he said. "Come on we need to get into Walt's secret apartment now!" Then, Finn noticed that Amanda was crying and her face was flushed.

"Whoa what's wrong?" he said hugging her. As she talked she breathed heavily and sobbed.

"I heard Jess call my name and scream for help and she's not here yet and I have to find her!" Amanda broke into tears. "I can't lose her again Finn I just can't!" Amanda began to cry even harder. Willa had heard the conversation and came running over. She hugged Amanda tight.

"It's okay" she said. "We're gonna go get her right now don't you worry." Amanda smiled at her and Willa wiped the tears from her eyes. The three ran off in the opposite direction, back to Snow White's Scary Adventures.

"Jess!" called Amanda. "Jess! Where are you?" Amanda started crying again. Willa sat her down on a bench and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Um Willa?" said Finn. "Come here for a second" Willa walked over while Amanda waited on the park bench. She was filled with worry, and that amount of worry only increased when she heard Willa gasp. She needed to know what was going on no matter how much it hurt. She walked over to where her friends stood. Finn was holding something behind his back and Willa was looking at him worriedly. She took Amanda's hand and Amanda knew that she was about to receive some very bad news. Finn slowly pulled out a small pink wallet with green and yellow stars on it. She immediately recognized it as Jess' wallet. She began to cry again.

"Should I give her the note?" Finn said to Willa. Willa looked at Amanda with compassion, hesitated and then said

"She deserves to know." Finn handed her a crinkled piece of paper. Amanda took it with a shaking hand. Slowly she read it aloud.

"Dear children, looks like you're down another soldier.-THE QUEEN" Amanda fell to the floor and sobbed. Willa hugged her and helped her too her feet. She put her hand around Amanda's shoulder and walked her back to Escher's keep. At the same time, Finn went back to the control room to find Snow White. Amanda and Willa walked through Escher's Keep until they reached Walt's secret apartment. Charlene, and Philby were standing there, obviously worried sick. Charlene saw Amanda sobbing.

"Oh honey" she said, walking over to Amanda and hugging her. "What's wrong?" Amanda cried loudly as she spoke.

"The overtakers have Jess. I just can't believe I lost her again I just can't." Amanda fell to the floor again and Willa and Charlene helped her up onto the couch. Charlene brought over a box of tissues and Willa took one and wiped the tears from Amanda's eyes. Willa, Charlene, and Philby were crying too.

"Where's Finn?" said Philby wiping away his tears.

"He went to go and check on Snow White." Suddenly, Finn burst through the doors. They all could tell from the look on his face that he did not bring good news. He held up a red hair ribbon and everyone in the room gasped.

"She's gone" said Finn.

"No!" said Charlene. "She was our key to finding Maybeck! Now how will we find him?" Charlene was fighting back tears.

"You seem to be forgetting that she got that information from someone else." Philby said. "All we need to do is find Mary Poppins."

"That's easier said than done" said Finn. "Mary Poppins doesn't have an attraction. We have no way to know where she is." They all knew Finn was right. Mary Poppins could be anywhere in Disney World. Charlene was beginning to cry.

"Well let's start looking then!" said Charlene, her cries getting stronger and stronger. "We need to find them before something happens! Before they try to…" but she fell down to the ground sobbing before she could finish her sentence. Willa gestured to Finn and left Amanda's side. Finn came and took her place, hugging Amanda tightly as she cried. Willa helped Charlene to stand up and sat her down on a chair.

"Don't worry." said Philby. "We'll find both of them, but right now we need to go home and get some rest." Charlene stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"WE ARE NOT GOING HOME!"she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WE ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR MAYBECK AND JESS, AND WE ARE GOING TO FIND THEM!" She fell down to the ground again, sobbing loudly. Philby pointed to Charlene.

"And this is why we need to go home. First of all, after everything we've been through tonight none of us have it in us to fight. Just look at Amanda and Charlene! Second of all, it's late, and we need to get out of here before cast members start showing up. We'll start fresh tomorrow, but right now we need some rest."

"Philby's right" said Willa. "I'll call Wanda." They waited there for a few minutes until Wanda arrived to take them home. The entire time, Amanda and Charlene continued to cry. Wanda was waiting outside of the car as the kids approached her. Charlene had her head on Willa's shoulder and Amanda had her's on Finn's.

"Oh no." said Wanda.

"Ya." Said Finn. "Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Of course" said Wanda. The entire group was silent the entire ride home. Amanda sat with her head in Finn's lap, and Charlene had her head on Willa's shoulder. They arrived at Wanda's house, the kids all changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and rolled out their sleeping bags. Wanda brought each of the kids a mug of hot tea to soothe their nerves, and said goodnight. They all were lying down in their sleeping bags, but no one could get to sleep. They were all too worried about Maybeck and Jess. Tears still fell down Amanda and Jess' cheeks. Charlene was lying down next to Willa. Willa had her eyes wide open. She was still so shocked by everything that had happened. She still couldn't shake the guilt of missing Jasmine's hand. Philby had said that anyone would have missed it, but she knew that if it had been Philby reaching for her hand, Jasmine would be safe. Suddenly, she felt someone nudge her shoulder.

"Hey Willa." she heard Charlene whisper. She turned around in her sleeping bag.

"What?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend today. I've never really cried like that in front of you guys, except of course when we thought Wayne was you know…" she had trouble bringing herself to say the next word. All of the keepers had trouble talking about the time when they thought that Wayne had died. Even though he was alive, they had all been emotionally scarred by thinking that he was dead.

"…you know dead. But everyone was crying then, so it didn't seem out of place. Anyway, my point is, because you guys have never seen me cry like that, I guess I didn't expect you guys to be so understanding. I know my old friends wouldn't have been. I cried in front of them like that once when my grandpa died, but they just told me to brush it off, and asked me why I was acting that way. They didn't hug me or give me a shoulder to cry on like you did. So, thanks" Willa was shocked. She had never seen this side of Charlene before. She knew Charlene was trusting her with a huge secret. She obviously didn't want anyone else to know about her soft side. There was one more thing she wanted to know though.

"Hey" she said. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you cry like that? Like you said you don't act like that often. What happened?"

"Well" said Charlene. "To tell you the truth, I kinda have a crush on Maybeck." Willa was shocked.

"But, I thought you had a crush on Finn."

"Ya, I did, well I still do, but, he likes Amanda. He likes her a lot. He kissed her! Granted, it didn't end too well, but he still kissed her! He wouldn't kiss her unless he really liked her. Once he kissed her, I saw that he liked her and not me, so I kinda gave up. I didn't always like Maybeck, but when we were at that power plant, I don't know just you know, seeing him, so, so brave. He was ready to kill Hugo Montcliff, he was just, I don't know, I've never seen him take charge like that. It was just so, impressive. Since then, I've been liking him more and more every day. I was able to hold back my tears when he first got captured, and I got so happy when Snow White said that Mary Poppins had seen where the overtakers had taken him. I just knew we were going to find him! But then Snow White got captured and we have no idea where Mary Poppins is, and…" Charlene started to cry again. Willa sat up in her sleeping bag and hugged Charlene. Charlene wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks." she said. "I lost control of myself for a second."

"You have every right to cry."

"Well, anyway, like I was saying, without Snow White and Mary Poppins, it might take us all summer to find him. Who knows what the overtakers will have done by then?" Charlene started to cry again. Willa hugged her again.

"You're such a good friend" After a few minutes, Charlene calmed down and both girls lied back down. Willa was still shocked by what had just happened. Charlene had just completely opened up to her, like they had been best friends their whole life. Maybe Charlene had changed, but maybe she had never been any different. Either way, Charlene was not the kind of person that Willa had thought she was. She was down to earth, and sensitive, she just didn't show it.

**A/N: I warned you. I felt extremely sad myself when I was writing the part about Amanda finding Jess' wallet and the note. Well I hope I was able to evoke some emotion in you. Bye!- Kingdomkeepers365**


	7. Finding Mary

**A/N: Hey readers. If you're reading this I'd like to say thanks for sticking with my story. I don't know how long it will be before I post chapter eight, but once it's written I will post it. Enjoy the chapter. There's some more humor in this one. This time the humor involves girl power, and then at another point Charlene. I find that Amanda and Charlene's relationship is open for a lot of humor. Well, I'm probably boring you right now. Enjoy!**

The next morning, the kids were sitting at the breakfast table eating pancakes. Amanda and Charlene still bore no smile.

"So let me get this straight." said Wanda. "The overtakers are taking the characters in groups, they have the princes, and now they're going after the princesses. They already had Cinderella and Mulan, and last night they got Jasmine and Snow White. You didn't find Maybeck and they got Jess." She took a sip of coffee.

"Ya, I guess that pretty much sums the night up." said Finn.

"Well" said Wanda. "Now I know why you kids were so stressed last night. Oh Amanda honey, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you." Amanda looked down at her plate. For a minute, the room was silent. All that could be heard was the clinking of forks on plates, and the sipping of orange juice and tea. Finn, who was sitting next to Amanda, saw a tear hit her plate and trickle off the edge. He put a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed it slowly. Charlene was trying to hold back her tears. Willa held her hand under the table.

"So where do we go from here?" Philby said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I don't know" said Willa. "We need to find Mary Poppins, but who knows where she is? We can't just look for Mary Poppins. First, we need to find clues, but where do we look for them?" She took a bite of her pancakes.

"Why don't we go back to Walt's apartment?" suggested Charlene. "Jess and I found one clue there, so maybe there's more. I texted Finn when we found it, and we were going to keep looking for more, but then Finn texted me that he had heard a lot of screaming coming from the direction of Adventure Land, and we got worried, so we left." At mention of Jess, Amanda looked down again. Willa felt guilty once again. She never should have sat down next to Princess Jasmine. She should have helped Jasmine out of the carpet and talked to her outside of the attraction. She should've known that something bad would happen if she got on the ride. If she hadn't been so stupid, Jess and Charlene would have kept looking and might have found a clue that would lead them to Mary Poppins, and they could have found Maybeck that night, and if they found Maybeck they might have found Jess with him. Now both Amanda and Charlene were sick with worry. And then another idea came to her. Maybe Charlene and Jess would have found a clue that would have led them straight to Maybeck, and then they never would have had to go see Snow White in the first place. If they hadn't gone to see Snow White, then Jess would still be with them. With every tear that she saw trickle down Amanda's cheek, Willa felt guiltier and guiltier. Poor Amanda was suffering so much heartbreak, and it was all because of her.

"I th-think that's a g-good i-d-dea." said Amanda, trying to keep herself from crying. Charlene, who was still holding Willa's hand under the table, wiped a tear from Amanda's eye.

"Well" said Wanda. "Why don't you kids go get dressed and then I'll drive you to Magic Kingdom. Right now I think I should call my father." She reached behind her to grab the phone.

"NO!" screamed Finn, grabbing the phone from Wanda's hand. She looked at him, confused, and a little annoyed. "Wayne cannot come here. It's too risky."

"Finn's right" said Philby. "We can't lose Wayne; not again. It was risky enough for him to come when we first found out about Maybeck. He can't risk coming here again. Our _friends_ are kind of going capture happy right now if you haven't noticed. There's not a doubt in my mind that they would try to capture him again if they had the chance. For all we know, they could have spies watching your apartment, just in case he comes over. You're his daughter, so they probably think that he'll come over often, especially after we've been through a lot of trouble. Anyway, my point is he cannot come here under any circumstances." They all knew that Philby was right. As much as Wanda wanted to see her father, she knew that if he came she may never see him again. She almost lost him for good once, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

"You guys are right" said Willa. "He can't come here, but at least let Wanda call him and tell him what happened. As our leader, he needs to know. Plus, I'm sure Wanda wants to talk to him. He is her father, and she deserves to talk to him every day, especially if she can't see him. I don't know about you guys, but my mom calls my grandma every day." Charlene nodded.

"I agree." said Charlene. "Wayne should know the current state of things" No one spoke for a moment until Finn said

"I still think any contact is too risky. What if they're monitoring the phone traffic?" Willa slapped her hand to her head.

"The OTs aren't that smart." said Charlene. She snatched the phone from Finn's hand. "Doing that would be very long and complicated. We would know by now. I can't believe you don't think Wayne needs to know that there were three captures last night! Honestly, boys can be so stupid!" She handed the phone to Wanda. Amanda now stood next to Willa and Charlene. She obviously agreed with them.

"Here Wanda" Charlene said. "Call him and tell him what happened, and see what he has to say. Also, make sure you get to just, you know, talk" Wanda smiled at her gratefully. Just as she was about to dial Wayne's number, Finn put a hand on Wanda's shoulder to stop her.

"Are you forgetting that for a period of time, we all thought that your father was dead? Don't you remember all the tears, and all the heartbreak? Do you really want that to happen again, but this time have him actually be gone for good?" Tears started to well up in Wanda's eyes as she thought about the time when she thought she had lost her father forever. Amanda looked at Finn and slapped him across the head.

"You're so insensitive!" she whispered. "Go ahead Wanda. Nothing's going to happen." Finn opened his mouth to say something, but Amanda elbowed him in the stomach. Wanda dialed Wayne's number and began to talk to him.

"Daddy? Hi." there was a smile on her face. "No, no don't come here. I just wanted to let you know about some stuff that happened last night." Wanda walked into the other room. The kids walked up the stairs with their suitcases and got dressed.

"Kids!" Wanda screamed. "Come on down." The keepers walked down the stairs. "My dad says that if he can't come here, he wants us to go to see him. The keepers got in Wanda's car and drove to the Magic Kingdom. After using their employee passes to get in, the keepers walked up to Wayne's apartment above the firehouse. Wayne watched as the keepers, along with Wanda walked into the room. His face sunk when Amanda closed the door behind her.

"So it is true." he said. "Jessica was captured." Wayne had set out bowls of chips and glasses of iced tea. The keepers sat down on the floor around the table.

"So." he said, once everyone was settled. "Wanda tells me that you kids have come up with a plan to find Mary Poppins."

"Well Yes" said Charlene. "We were planning on going back to Walt's apartment, where Jess and I found the clue that led us to the fantasy land extension. We figured, if there was one clue there must be more." Wayne shook his head.

"No. Even the most advanced of seers couldn't know exactlya how everything would play out. He probably knew that the overtakers were going to start using new tactics and what those tactics would be though, and he probably knew that the characters were going to leave you all clues. Characters like to leave clues in places where guests won't see them. My point is, you're not going to find a clue regarding anyone's location. You're going to have to find Miss Poppins on your own." They all sighed.

"Great." said Willa. "Just great. We're back to square one. Mary Poppins is a walk around. How the heck are we supposed to know where to look for her?"

"One thing you should know…" said Wayne. "Is that Walt always told me that when it comes to the characters, you have to expect the unexpected." The keepers looked perplexed. Suddenly, Charlene said

"Wait a minute, I get it! The park we would least expect to find Mary in would be Animal Kingdom, right? That's where she is. That's where we have to go." All of their jaws were on the floor. What Charlene had said made perfect sense, she was right, and she had figured it out before any of them.

"What?" said Charlene.

"Nothing" said Amanda. "It's just considering what's happened recently… never mind." Charlene shrugged and took a sip of iced tea.

"Well" said Finn. "I guess that means we're going to Animal Kingdom."

"But…" said Charlene. "Animal Kingdom is huge, and we have no clues as to where in it Mary might be." They all gave her a "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"Seriously" she said. "I don't know what you guys know that I don't, but as far as I know we have no clue as to where a character would want to meet us." Again they all looked at her. Even Wayne and Wanda were amazed that she wasn't realizing what was obvious.

"And that…" said Amanda. "Is the Charlene that we all know and love." Charlene crossed her arms, obviously still not realizing what was obvious.

"Don't you remember what Wayne said just a few minutes ago?" said Philby. "Characters like to go places where guests won't find them. We need to go to an empty field in the Animal Kingdom." They all nodded at Charlene.

"Oooooh." said Charelne. She curled into a ball, obviously embarrassed. Wanda stood up.

"Well" she said. "Let's go. Bye Daddy." She kissed Wayne on the cheek, and they walked out of the apartment.

**A/N: What did you think? Funny right? Well I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to continue reading this put it in your favorites so you'll be able to find it easily when I update it. I hope i get back to you with chapter eight soon, but I might get writers block again and it's the week so I don't have as much free time as I do on the weekends. Remember to review your reactions, thoughts, and questions. Bye!- Kingdomkeepers365**


	8. The secret passageway

**A/N: Hey readers! Here it is, chapter eight! Hope I haven't kept you waiting that long. (NOTE TO EMOTIONAL READERS: This chapter is dramatic and sad, so be prepared) Thanks for reading guys and enjoy the chapter.**

Wanda dropped the kids in front of the Animal Kingdom, wished them good luck, and drove away. They faced the entrance, took a deep breath, and walked in through the employee entrance.

"So which way do we go?" said Amanda.

"I don't know." said Willa. "There's tons of untouched land here. Mary could be anywhere."

"Well then I guess we're going to have to search the empty fields one by one." said Finn. Philby sighed.

"It's going to be a long day." They walked until they found a path marked with a sign that read "CAST MEMBERS ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT."

"I guess this as good a place as any to start." said Amanda. They all nodded and walked through the gate.

The path was long, twisty, and covered in steep hills. The keepers were walking panting heavily. Amanda was walking next to Charlene, and stopped at the foot of a steep hill to catch her breath. Breathing heavily, she looked to her left and saw a bottle of water dangling from a carabineer attached to Charlene's purse.

"Hey Charlene?" she panted. "Can I have a sip of your water?" She looked at Charlene desperately.

"Sure thing" Charlene smiled back. "One sec." She took a large sip from the water bottle and then looked at it.

"Oh too bad." she said. "It's empty. Sorry." She dumped the bottle in a nearby trash can. Amanda was outraged.

"You had _water_?"she said, as she panted. The other keepers looked at Charlene. Obviously they were not happy with the situation.

"You had _water?_ This whole time we were all struggling to catch our breath and you had water, and you didn't share it?" There was outrage in Amanda's voice. She remained still for a moment, and then stormed up off the hill.

"Amanda." yelled Charlene, but Amanda didn't turn back. She continued up the hill without looking back.

"Amanda!" Charlene called again, but Amanda still didn't turn back. "Fine I'm sorry!" But Amanda kept walking, and soon she was out of sight.

Charlene stood flabbergasted.

"Gosh what's with that girl? I said I was sorry! What more does she need? She really needs to calm her nerves! Am I right?" She looked around, expecting support, but everyone looked at her with blank expressions on their faces. Finn shook his head at her, and walked off after Amanda.

"Finn, come on." Finn didn't turn around. He just kept walking and soon he too, disappeared over the hill. Willa was struggling to catch her breath and leaning on Philby's shoulder.

"Philby?" said Charlene seemingly innocently. Philby walked away as well until it was only Charlene and Willa standing there.

"Wills?" Charlene whimpered. Willa began to cry.

"Last night, when you talked to me…" she said. She paused for a moment and cried. "I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong." She turned around and ran up the hill crying, and turned the corner until she could no longer be seen. Charlene now stood there alone regretting everything she had just said and done. She ran up the hill, chasing after her friends.

Amanda stopped dead in the middle of the path. Had someone just called her name? Again, she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

_Amanda! Amanda!_ It called. Finn ran up behind her.

"Are you okay?" he said, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled his arms off of her .

"Ya I'm fine" she said. "Did you just call my name?" Soon, Philby and Willa arrived too. It wasn't Philby who had called her; it was a girl's voice. Willa was still panting. It couldn't have been her. Then, Amanda realized where she had heard the voice before; it was Jess' voice. Amanda began to run. Soon, the empty field was in sight. The other three keepers came running after her.

"Why did you take off like that?" asked Finn. Amanda was near tears.

"Jess, Finn. She called me. She's close. I can feel it." Finn squeezed her hand.

"We're going to find her." he said. Amanda smiled. Amanda, Finn, Willa and Philby arrived in at the end of the path into an open field. To their right was a large tree. Charlene came running down the path, and into the field. They all looked away from her.

"Come on guys" she said, but nobody said a word. Suddenly, Jess' voice rang through the field again.

_Amanda! Amanda! Help! Amanda!_ Her voice was coming from the tree. Amanda walked around the tree, looking for a passage way. She pulled on a branch, and a door opened on the side of the tree. Amanda walked towards the opening.

_This is too easy_ thought Finn. _Something's not right._

"Amanda wait!" he screamed, but she was already walking through the door. Suddenly, she screamed.

"JESS! NO!" She was crying. "GUYS RUN!" she called. "THEY HAVE MARY! AND JESS, SHE'S…" but an overtaker must have covered her mouth, because soon all that could be heard was "mmmmm…" The door slammed shut with a loud bang.

"NO!" screamed Finn. He ran to the side of the tree and pulled on the same branch that Amanda had, but the door did not open. He fell to his knees and banged on the door.

"NO! NO! NO, NO, NO!" He continued to kneel there, crying, banging, and screaming. Willa and Philby were hugging each other crying. Charlene was caught in a state of shock. Finally, when he realized that nothing was going to happen, Finn walked away from the tree. His face was tear stained and flushed. Wiping a tear from his eye, he stomped towards Charlene. As he approached her, he stopped.

"I hope you're happy" he said, and stormed out of the field, back down the path.

Willa was hugging Philby tightly, and her head was resting on his chest. Tears were streaming down her eyes and rushing down her cheeks in a steady water fall. What was Amanda about to say before the tree door had slammed? Jess was what? Tied up; in pain; dead? She shook the last thought from her mind. Was Jess dead? She couldn't stand to think it, but it was possible. Philby separated from her. Neither of them could speak. He pointed towards the path, and Willa nodded. Philby looked at Charlene, shook his head, and pushed past her. Willa tried to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak. She began to cry again, and ran towards Philby's open arms, wiping tears from her eyes.

**A/N: And then there were four. Might be a little while before I post chapter nine, kind of stuck, but you never know. It is the weekend! So, while you're waiting for chapter nine, leave me a review with your questions, suggestions, and comments. Also be sure to include this chapter's topics... How do you feel about Charlene? What do you think happened to Jess? Is it Charlene's fault that Amanda got captured, why? Take these into consideration and let me know your opinions. Thanks and remember to keep reading. -Kingdomkeepers365**


	9. Where do we go from here?

**A/N: Hey readers! Here's chapter nine! Well, I don't have much to say so... enjoy!**

Willa, Philby, and Finn exited the cast members only section, and Willa closed the gate behind her. Finn was still crying hysterically and Philby was trying to comfort him, so Willa took out her phone and called Wanda. After a few rings, Wanda picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said. Willa was fighting back tears.

"They got Amanda." she said. Willa didn't need to say anymore.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" said Wanda. Willa closed the phone, and began to cry. The keepers were disappearing one by one, and who knew if soon they would all be captured, and the overtakers would win. A few minutes later, Wanda's van pulled up in front of the Animal Kingdom. They opened the doors and climbed in.

"Where's Charlene?" asked Wanda.

"Don't worry about her." said Finn. "Just go home. She's no longer a keeper." They all remained silent, until Willa broke the silence.

"Come on Finn. We're all mad at her, and what she did was wrong, but we can't just leave her stranded! Don't you think you're taking just a little bit too far?"

"No!" said Finn. "If it wasn't for her, Amanda would still be here."

"That's not all that true dude." said Philby. "Even if Charlene hadn't ticked off Amanda, she would have heard Jess calling her anyway! There was nothing we could do to stop that."

"Well if Charlene hadn't aggravated her" said Finn, "Then Amanda wouldn't have been so riled up and we might have been able to convince her not to walk through that secret door. It was so obvious that something was up. I tried to stop her, but I was too late." Suddenly, Charlene came running towards the car.

"Speak of the devil" said Finn. Charlene started banging on the windows.

"Come on guys let me in!" she screamed. Willa opened the door and Charlene climbed in next to her.

"Guys I'm really sorry." she said. "I don't know what I was thinking." Willa put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." she said. "You did it, and it's over, but now we need to bury the hatchet and work together to find Maybeck, Jess, and Amanda. We're a team. We always have been, _and we always will be."_ She emphasized the last words and looked at Finn directly. The two girls hugged.

"Philby?" said Charlene.

"Willa's right" he said. "You did what you did, but we have to put it behind us and find the others. They're family. You're okay and that's all that matters." He leaned over Willa and hugged Charlene.

"Finn?" she said. Willa and Philby looked at him. Finn looked away and said nothing. Wanda drove away, and they were all silent the whole way home.

That night, the kids and Wanda sat at the dinner table eating spaghetti. Willa and Philby had been trying to get Finn to forgive Charlene ever since they had gotten home. It had been five hours and they still had not succeeded.

"So Charlene…" said Willa. "How do you think we should try and find Amanda?" Finn did not look at Willa, or Charlene. He didn't even look up.

"I don't know" Charlene said. "But I'm going to find her, and Jess and Maybeck if it's the last thing I do." They all looked at Finn, but he didn't say a thing. Then, Philby tried.

"We know. And we know you're _really_ sorry for what happened."

"Ya I am" she replied. Again, everyone looked at Finn. He got up out of his chair and began to stomp up the stairs. Willa stood up and shouted in a firm tone. She had had enough of the silence.

"FINN WHITMAN!" she yelled. "YOU GET DOWNHERE RIGHT NOW AND YOU TALK TO CHARLENE! YOU ARE GOING TO BURY THE HATCHET RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME?" They all stood there with their jaws on the floor, even Finn. This was the first time that Willa had actually taken a stand. A few seconds later, she had calmed down. She spoke again, in a calm tone.

"Don't you get it? We can't function if we work against each other. We're meant to be a team, and that's what we have to be." Finn came walking down the stairs, and Charlene stood in front of him.

"Well?" said Willa.

"I'm sorry Finn." Charlene said. "I really am. I don't know what I was thinking I just…" Finn put his hand up to stop her.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "Like Philby said earlier. You're safe. That's all that's important." Charlene hugged him, and began to cry tears of joy. Willa smiled a smile of satisfaction, and Finn and Charlene broke apart.

"Well" said Philby. "Let's come up with a plan." They sat down on the couch, and Wanda cleared the table.

"At this point, it's pointless to try and find any characters for advice." said Finn. "Whenever we do, we end up getting there once they're already captured." They all nodded.

"We should just look in the places where the overtakers have hidden people before." said Charlene. "Hmm, but where do we start?" They sat and thought for a moment. "How about the dungeons underneath Pirates of the Caribbean?" They nodded.

"That seems like a good place to start." said Philby. "And if we don't find anyone there?"

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it." said Finn. "We'll head for the Magic Kingdom tomorrow morning. Is there anything else we need to talk about?" The room was silent for a moment, until Willa said

"Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with you guys."

"Well, out with it. What's on your mind?" said Philby.

"Jess" said Willa. All of their faces sunk. Obviously, they had been thinking about it too.

"Amanda said that something had happened to her, but an overtaker grabbed her before she could say what. You don't think she's… You don't think she's _dead_ do you?"

"I don't know." said Finn. "I guess we'll just have to find out."

That night the keepers were lying down in their sleeping bags in Wanda's den. Willa was lying next to Charlene. She couldn't sleep. The thoughts about Jess were eating her up inside. She decided that she needed to talk about it. She nudged Charlene.

"Hey Charlene." she whispered. "Are you awake?" Charlene turned around in her sleeping bag.

"Ya." she said. "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I. I'm too worried about Jess."

"Me too."

"I just don't know what happened to her, but judging by Amanda's scream, it's not something good. You don't actually think she could be dead do you?"

"Well, I hate to think about it, but it is possible. That's why I'm so worried."

"I don't know what I would do if she was dead. We haven't faced death among our ranks yet, well except for Wayne, but he wasn't actually dead."

"I know. I don't know if my heart would be able to take it. Well, good night"

"Night." In a few minutes, Willa drifted off to sleep, and dreamt about a happier time.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I left you with a little bit of a cliffhanger there didn't I? Well, remember to leave me your questions, reactions, and your answers to this chapter's opinion questions in a review. This week's opinion questions are: Do you think that Charlene deserved to be forgiven? Do you agree with Willa's statement that the keepers can only function as a team? Do you think the keepers should go to Pirates of the Carribbean? Why or why not? Chapter 10 coming soon. Thanks for sticking with me this long guys. Hope you're enjoying it just as much as the real books. Bye!- Kingdomkeepers365**


	10. Another one bites the dust

**A/N: Hello loyal readers! Here's chapter ten! See, I promised I would have it in soon. Hope you enjoy it. Note to emotional readers: This chapter can spark sadness. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Willa woke up and looked at the clock. It was already eleven AM! The other keepers were waking up too.

"Oh my gosh it's really late!" exclaimed Charlene. "We wanted to get to Pirates early. The sooner we can find the others, the better."

"I know" said Finn. "Why didn't Wanda wake us up earlier?" They all shrugged and climbed out of their sleeping bags. As they approached the living room, wonderful smells wafted up their nostrils. They could smell waffles, eggs, bacon and homemade muffins. When they walked inside, Wanda was setting the table.

"Oh good morning kids." she said smiling. "I was just about to wake you up. I made us a nice Sunday brunch." They all took their seats at the table.

"Why didn't you wake us up earlier?" said Finn. "We wanted to get to Pirates as soon as possible. We want to find the others as soon as we…" but his attention was quickly diverted.

"…ooh are those blueberry pancakes?" The kids began to help themselves to their favorite foods.

"Well…" said Wanda. "I knew you kids wanted to go in the morning, but I figured that you've had some rough nights and you needed your sleep. It's what was best for you." The kids shrugged the matter off, and dug in.

"Hey" said Willa, noticing an empty place setting next to Wanda. "Why did you set the table for six?"

"My dad's coming." said Wanda "and before you get all angry at me, I'll tell you that I tried to stop him. Last night, after you kids went to bed, I called him and told him what happened, and he insisted on coming. I tried to tell him not to, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Don't worry; I made him promise to come in disguise. You know, before this whole thing started, him and I used to have brunch every Sunday morning. I miss our father daughter brunches." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Wanda walked over and opened the door.

"Hi daddy!" she exclaimed. They kissed each other hello, and Wayne came inside and took off his disguise. Wayne and Wanda took their seats, Wayne and the keepers exchanged their hellos, and Wayne began to help himself to some food.

"So" he said. "Wanda told me about what happened yesterday. I hate to say it, but our predictions our being proven true. The overtakers are trying to get everyone out of the way."

"What do you think we should do?" said Charlene.

"Well, I hear that you kids have come up with another plan."

"Yes." said Philby. "We were planning on searching in places where we've seen overtakers try to hide people before. Our plan is to go to Pirates of the Caribbean after brunch."

"I think that's a good idea. Whatever you children think is best. Just remember to be careful.

"Of course we'll be careful." said Finn. "Well, we better go get dressed." The keepers got out of their chairs, and ran up the stairs."

* * *

><p>The kids waited on line for Pirates of the Caribbean wearing wigs and sunglasses so as not to be recognized. They had their fake employee passes in hand, so that they would be able to access the lower level where the dungeons were. Finally, they reached the loading area.<p>

"How many in your party?" a cheery cast member asked them with a smile.

"Four" replied Finn and the cast member led them into a cue line for a boat. The boat arrived, and they climbed into the front row. Charlene looked behind her.

"Hey guys?" she said nervously. "Why isn't there anybody else in this boat?" Before another keeper could answer, the boat jerked forward and began to sail on through the ride. Charlene looked behind her again.

"And why aren't there any boats in front of or behind us?" All of the keepers had nervous expressions on their faces. This did not look good, but it was too late. There was no going back now.

_Dead men tell no tales_ Eerie pirate voices chanted as the boat moved on through the ride.

_Dead men tell no tales. Dead men tell no tales. Dead men tell no tales. Dead men tell no tales._ Suddenly, another voice began to chant with them, one that the keepers knew all too well.

_Dead men tell no tales_ Maleficent's voice chanted. The boat began to rock back and forth.

"WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Finn, but before they could run, Maleficent said something again.

_I don't think so. _Suddenly, and electric fence appeared, stretching from the edge of the boat to the outer walls of the ride.

_Dead men tell no tales, Dead men tell no tales. _The pirates continued to chant the line over and over. Suddenly, the boat began to spin out of control. The keepers screamed. The boat stopped spinning and continued on as normal when it reached the foggy image of Captain Barbosa.

"Oh no." Willa said. "This cannot be gooooood" As she said the last word, she began to scream. The boat plunged over the drop and into the darkness. In the middle of the plunge, the boat stopped dead. There was no more music, no more chanting. It was silent.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Finn.

"Yes!" they all replied, panting heavily. Willa was holding on to Philby as tightly as she good. Suddenly, the track started up again, louder and faster this time.

_Dead men tell no tales. Dead men tell no tales._ Suddenly, there was a loud scream, and Willa felt her head hit the ride bench.

"Ouch!" she yelled, rubbing her head. Why had she fallen? And then, it occurred to her that she had been leaning on Philby's arm.

_Oh no_. She thought

"OH NO!" this time screaming it aloud. Before she knew it, the boat had continued down the drop and into the light. The ride did not continue. The cheery music did not play, the animatronics did not move. The boat sat there in silence. Now that Willa could see, she looked to her left to see what she had feared.

"NOOO!" she screamed in agony. "NO!" She broke down in tears, and buried her head in her hands. Charlene, who was sitting to her left, rubbed her back slowly, knowing what kind of pain she was feeling, because she had felt the same way when Maybeck had gone missing. Philby was gone.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! And then there were three. Well? What did you think? You guys probably want to kill me for ending this one in a cliffhanger don't you? Well whatevs. Remember to leave your questions and reactions in a review along with your answers to this chapter's opinion questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Why do you think the cast member let the kids onto the boat and no one else?<strong>

**2. Do you think the keepers should continue the journey into the dungeons, or should they just go home?**

**3. Was it too risky for Wayne to come to see Wanda even though he was in disguise?**

**4. Do you want to kill me for ending this chap. in a cliffhanger?**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, those are this chapter's opinion questions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next one. Bye<strong>

** -Kingdomkeepers365**


	11. Into the Dungeons

**A/N: I'm only going to say five words about this chapter: I nearly cried writing this. Enjoy!**

They all sat there for a few minutes. The three of them were crying and sharing a group hug. Was Philby dead? After all, before he disappeared the pirates had been chanting dead men tell no tales. They had no idea, all they knew was that he was gone. It was just the three of them now, and although they hated to consider it, the unthinkable could be true. All of the keepers who had been captured could be dead, and it could be just three of them forever.

"Now I really know how you guys felt when Maybeck and Amanda got captured." she said. "I never thought that my heart could feel this much pain." Willa was still crying hysterically. After a while, they all calmed down and broke apart.

"Come on." said Finn. "Let's get out of this floating death trap." They all nodded and climbed out of the boat slowly and carefully. They found a door marked cast members only, and walked down the staircase that was behind it. As they walked, they talked.

"I think we can conclude that that cast member who let us onto the boat is with the overtakers. They must have captured her and put a spell on her." said Charlene. Finn and Willa nodded in agreement. Finally, they reached the entrance to the dungeons.

"Now before we go down here, you guys have gotta understand something." said Finn. "If anybody is down there, they might be sick or in pain. Remember, if they're down there, they're down there as hostages and it's probably not going to be easy to see them that way." Charlene and Willa nodded.

"Got it!" they said in unison. With that, Finn opened the door, and the three of them walked down the long dark hallway.

"Is is just me or does this look too easy?" said Charlene.

"What do you mean?" asked Willa.

"Well, there's like, no one guarding it or anything."

"I don't care. That just makes it easier for us. Now are we going to rescue the captives or are we going to rescue the captives?" The three went running towards the dungeons. There was about two or three cells full of people. The three keepers went running over to various people. The first person Willa noticed was Ariel. She saw her sitting there, and wanted to cry. Ariel had saved her life once, and since then they had become great friends.

"Ariel!" Willa screamed. She ran over to him.

"Willa!" Ariel said. "You guys have got to get out of here. They'll get you two."

"No!" Willa said. "We're going to get you out of here. We're going to get you all out of here." Then, Willa's attention was diverted. There, in the cell, was Philby. Willa started to cry even harder.

"They just brought him in." said Ariel. Philby came running over. Willa held his hands through the bars.

"Philby" Willa choked out through tears. "We have to get you out of here. Come on. Go all clear."

"I can't" said Philby. "They've created spells that stop us from doing that, and stop the characters from using any magic. Willa held his hands and cried. Charlene spotted Maybeck in the cell next door and went running over.

"Maybeck?" she cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said. "You have to get out of here."

"No; we won't. Not until we get you all out of here." Charlene fidgeted with the lock, but it wouldn't budge. She began to cry. Amanda was sitting in the cell next to that, and Finn raced over. He reached through the bars and caressed her hair, crying hysterically the whole time.

"I have to get you out of here. I love you." he said , breaking down in tears.

"I love you too Finn, but forget about me right now. Look…"

"No!" he screamed. "I won't leave you here. I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE! I won't let go of your hands until you're out of this cell."

"FINN LISTEN TO ME!" she cried. "THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE IN HERE THAT NEEDS YOU MORE THAN ME! She's scared and she needs you. Listen to me Finn. If you can only rescue one person, you rescue her over me. Do you hear me?"

"But"

"Finn, you rescue her over me." Amanda nudged her head toward the corner and Finn looked in that direction, and suddenly he wanted to throw up.

"I'll kill them." he cried. "I'LL KILL THEM!" Finn rattled the cage trying to bust it open, but he could not succeed. It was too strong.

"Katie." he cried. "KATIE!" The little girl in the corner looked towards him.

"Finn?" she coughed and shivered. There were streaks of dirt on her face. Cinderella was hugging her, but when she saw Finn's face, she let her go. The girl came running towards Finn, and he hugged her as best as he could through metal bars.

"Finn help me." she cried.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." he said. "Everything's gonna be okay." He held her hand and caressed her hair. He was crying so loudly, that he could probably be heard through the entire park. Charlene looked at him.

"Finn what's wrong?"

"They crossed the line." he said crying. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

"Finn, calm down."

"NO!" he screamed. "SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" his voice lowered and he cried this time rather than screaming.

"She's my little sister." Finn turned back to Katie and cried again.

"Don't let go of me Finn." she cried.

"I won't." he cried back. "I won't." Suddenly Finn heard a cackle behind him.

"Well, well , well, it looks like Jezebel was right. Looks like we hit a soft spot there." Finn looked behind him, and saw Maleficent standing there.

"You're sick." he screamed. "YOU'RE SICK! TO KIDNAP A LITTLE ….wait a minute… Jezebel?" He looked at Amanda. She nodded and cried. Then, Jess walked out from behind Maleficent, but not as Jess; she walked out as Jez. Amanda began to cry again and Finn continued to hold his sister tightly. Willa and Charlene looked on in shock.

"Now" said Maleficent. "Tell us where the stone cutter's quill is, and we'll let all of them go free." Finn looked into his sister's eyes, and she coughed again. He felt how cold she was, and he felt her body shake as she shivered. At this moment, getting her to safety was all that mattered. The fate of Disney didn't matter. If the location of the stone cutter's quill let the overtakers win, then so be it. He didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that his sister was okay.

"It's back in one man's dream" he said.

"Very good." Maleficent cackled.

"Now let them go." he said. A smirk appeared on Maleficent's face.

"Stupid boy. You actually thought that I'd keep my promise? Do the words evil fairy mean anything to you?" Maleficent snapped her fingers, and just like that, she, Jez, and all of the people in the cells, were gone.

**A/N: Well? Did I make you cry? Remember to leave your questions and reactions in a review. This chapters opinion questions are**

**1. Was Finn justified in giving Maleficent the location to the Stone Cutter's quill?**

**2. If you were Finn, would you have told? Why or why not?**

**3. Who do you think Finn should have saved if he could only save one person?**

**Well, that's it. Enjoy!**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**


	12. Cheerleading practice

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much to my loyal readers, you know who you are. Thank you all for your wonderful comments in the reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I hope I made some of you cry with the last chapter. **

When the keepers were safely outside of Pirates of the Caribbean, Finn fell to his knees and cried. It was probably the hardest that he ever cried in his life.

"Are you okay?" Willa asked.

"No." he said. "They've got my little sister, and she's sick and now they have the location of the stone cutter's quill. I'm really sorry about that."

"You did the right thing Finn" Charlene said. "You thought that she was going to let your sister go free. If I had a sister, and the overtakers had her, I would've done the same thing."

"Come on." said Willa, helping Finn up. "I called Wanda so she should be here soon. She's picking us up at the park entrance. Let's go." On their way there, Charlene stopped for a moment.

"Oh my gosh." she said. "I just remembered that I have cheerleading practice tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it." said Finn. "We'll get you there." At that moment, Wanda pulled up and the kids got into the car.

"Oh my goodness." said Wanda. "It seems like every time that you get in this car, there's one less of you."

"Well," said Willa. "At least we know that they're all alive." Charlene nodded, crying, but Finn had his face buried in his hands. Finally, he looked up.

"Ya." he said. "But I don't know how much longer my sister will be." Willa again tried to lighten the mood.

"At least we know what happened to Jess. She's not dead." Again, Charlene nodded. The two girls were desperately trying to make Finn feel better.

"True" he said "But what did happen to her is not good in any way shape or form." Everyone was silent for the rest of the car ride home. No one spoke, no one moved.

The next morning, Charlene was at cheerleading practice, cheering her heart out.

"Be aggressive, be, be aggressive. Be, aggressive, pirates will win!" At "win" Charlene perfectly executed a straddle split jump.

"Take five!" called her coach. The entire team breathed a sigh of relief. Charlene walked over to the bench where her stuff was and her friend Olivia was there waiting for her. She fixed her ponytail, wiped the sweat off of her brow with a cloth, and took a big chug of water. She didn't smile. She was still too upset about what had happened the day before. Olivia could see it in her face.

"Hey Charlene, are you sure you're okay?"

"Ya I'm fine." said Charlene trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Fall in!" yelled the coach. Charlene walked over and started working on her flips and jumps with the rest of the squad, but suddenly the air grew extremely cold. A freezing cold, northern winter like breeze filled the air. Most of the squad members looked at each other, confused, but Charlene knew what was going on. They all needed to get inside, right away.

"Coach!" she yelled. "We have to get into the gym now! It's not safe out here. I'll explain later, but right now we have to get inside." Mrs. Green, the cheerleading coach, looked at Charlene, confused.

"It's just a breeze" she said. "We're fine. Now girls, let's get working on the half time dance." The girls all walked to their beginning spots for the dance. Charlene had never been this nervous. If they didn't get inside soon, bad things were going to happen, but she couldn't explain to the squad why. They would never believe her. Charlene did her best to keep a straight face, and struck her opening pose, a perfectly executed wide stand. Mrs. Green hit the play button on the CD player, but stopped right away when Brittney Tanner had screamed. A thick fog had appeared throughout the whole field.

"Mrs. Green" she whined. "Can we please go inside? If we cheer out in this fog, our hair is going to get stringy and then frizz out." Leave it to Brittney to over dramatize about the state of her hair. However, Charlene knew that they had to get inside.

"No." said Mrs. Green. "You can use the school showers after practice, now get back into your opening poses." Charlene got into her wide stand again, and once again, Mrs. Green hit play, but immediately hit stop. The air had grown cold again, and most of the girls were shivering. Rain began to fall down in buckets.

"Alright girls" said Mrs. Green, holding her clipboard over her head. "Grab your bags and get into the gym." Charlene ran as fast as she could. She quickly packed up her belongings that were scattered along the bench and picked up her bag. She immediately sprinted for the gym. The air had grown even colder, the winds had picked up, and the pouring rain had changed into a horrible blizzard. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. All of the girls on the squad were screaming and running inside. The gym was really far away from the football field. It was a long run. During the run to the gym, the winds continued to pick up and the air continued to grow colder. The snow began to fall harder. The lightning bolts became brighter and bigger, and the thunder claps grew louder. Charlene continued to run. She had to get inside. Suddenly, she looked behind her and saw Olivia, slowly walking.

"Come on!" Charlene yelled. "We have to get inside." Olivia reached her.

"Why?" she said.

"You know those dreams I told you I had, about me and a bunch of other kids saving Disney? Well, they're not dreams. They're real. If we don't get inside…" wait a minute, why was Olivia smirking at her? She looked up into Olivia's eyes. They were the brightest shade of green. She felt as if she were about to faint. Olivia had blue eyes.

"Why?" asked Charlene, crying. "Why?"

"They promised me everything. They said that if I joined them, that _I _could be the best cheerleader. They said that _I _could be the most popular girl in school. They promised me that I could finally be better than you." Charlene was crying. Olivia was one of her closest friends. She felt betrayed.

"You should just give up. You and your friends don't stand a chance against our army. Especially not when there's only three of you left. Actually, after today, three of you, is going to become two of you." Charlene knew what she meant. She ran as fast as she could. She reached the gym doors and put her hand on the handle. At the same time, Finn, Willa and Wanda were getting out of the car. They had heard about the "freak storm" on the news, and had come as fast as they could. They watched in horror. Just as Charlene was opening the door, Olivia snapped her fingers and tree roots appeared over Charlene's feet, rendering her immobile. The rest of the cheerleading squad stood watching with their jaws on the floor. Just then, Maleficent walked out onto the field. A few of the cheerleaders, along with Mrs. Green, fainted.

"Very good Olivia." said Maleficent. "You have proven yourself worthy."

"Thank you your grace." And just like that, Maleficent snapped her fingers and the three were gone in a flash of smoke. The rest of the cheerleaders fainted. Willa and Finn stood motionless, tears welling up in their eyes.

"Come on kids get in the car." said Wanda. "Before anything else happens." They all got in the car, and Wanda drove away. They sat for the entire ride speechless. All that could be heard, was the soft sound of their mournful tears.

**A/N: And then there were two. So, what did you think of this chapter? Remember to review or message me your questions and reactions. Here are this chapters' opinion questions. **

**1. How do you feel about Olivia?**

**2. Why do you think Olivia was able to perform a spell?**

**3. What do you think the keepers should do next? **

**Well that's it. Until next time, I'm Kingdomkeepers365. See ya!**


	13. The Haunted Mansion

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been busy with school work and dance class and voice lessons and on Saturday finishing the first Hunger Games book and seeing the movie. Well, anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

"So I guess it's just the two of us." said Willa when they arrived back in the apartment.

"I guess so." said Finn. "Hopefully that won't last for too long."

"Ya. Hopefully." Wanda was in the kitchen, making lunch. Willa and Finn were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking about what they had just seen.

"Who was that who cast the spell on Charlene?" said Finn.

"That's Olivia Cheng. She sits with me and Charlene in art class. I can't believe that she's a green eye. She's so nice, and next to us, Olivia is like, Charlene's best friend!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Hugo was Philby's best friend, and look what he did. He's like, one of the head green eyes."

"Ya, I know, that didn't make sense to me either. Why would the people who we're so close to, betray us so horribly? Are they really horrible people?"

"No, I don't think so. Remember that the overtakers are very good at using people's greatest desires to get them to join them. Hugo comes from a poor, broken family. They probably promised him fame, fortune, and a better life. From what we heard at the cheerleading practice, Olivia has always wanted to be as popular and talented as Charlene. They promised her that she could be if she joined them. They're not bad people, they're just easily deceived people."

"I guess you're right. OK now we need a plan. Where do we search for the hostages now? Obviously they're not going to be underneath Pirates anymore. Now that we've discovered it, they can't risk keeping the hostages there and us freeing them. We're back to square one; again."

"We need to search places where they could be easily concealed. Let's start with the dark rides." Finn's last sentence reminded Willa of the first adventure that all of the kids had shared. When Maybeck was captured, they decided to search the dark rides to try and find him. Dark rides allowed overtakers to hide captives in a place where they would not easily be seen. Willa searched her memory to try and think of all of the dark rides in Disney.

"What about the Haunted Mansion?" she said. Finn smiled at her. The Haunted Mansion; it was brilliant! Not only was it extremely dark, it was huge and probably had a lot of space that was unseen by most people.

"Good idea" he said. "We head there after lunch."

Finn and Willa finally approached the area where visitors boarded the doom buggies. They wore baseball caps and sunglasses, in order to disguise themselves. A cast member directed the two of them onto a doom buggy. Finn and Willa sat down, and the safety bar descended onto their laps. Willa looked towards the doom buggies behind theirs, and saw that they were all empty.

"Finn." she said, her voice trembling. "There's nobody in the buggies behind us. You know what happened the last time that that happened. We have to get out of here!" The two of them furiously yanked up on the safety bar, but it wouldn't budge.

"Go all clear!" screamed Finn. "It's the only way out!" Willa tried, but no matter how hard she tried, now matter how hard she focused on the bright light at the end of the tunnel, she could not go all clear. Finn tried, but he ended up with the same results.

"They must have a spell preventing us from doing it, like the one in the jail cell underneath Pirates!" said Willa. This was not good. There was no way out. The doom buggy continued on through the ride.

_Grimm grinning ghosts come out to socialize. _Finn and Willa passed through many ride scenes. Willa looked at all of the ghosts around her.

"You know what's freaking me out right now more than anything?" she said. "All of these ghosts could be overtakers." Suddenly, the doom buggy approached one of the ride's main thrills; the section where a ghost seemed to appear in the car. Of course, there wasn't really a ghost in the car. All that it was, was a projection onto a mirror. Then, the ride came to a screeching halt and the area grew pitch black. The music stopped and the entire ride was silent. Suddenly, the ride's main creepy haunted house theme music began to play. It started off softly, but soon grew louder and louder.

_Duh Duh Duh Duh. _Willa heard a creepy cackle, and felt herself being shoved from Finn's side. Slowly, she turned her head to the left, and screamed. One of the haunted mansion ghosts sat between her and Finn. The ghost grabbed Finn and cackled

"So long girly" The two disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"No!" she screamed. "Finn!" It wasn't just because Finn was one of her best friends. With Finn gone, she was all alone. She began to cry, but soon her sobs turned to screams when the car began to spin out of control down the track. She was surrounded by tons of ghosts, and green smoke. The doom buggy continued to spin, getting faster and faster with each rotation. Willa felt as if she was going to be sick. She had never been so nasceous in her entire life. Two of the ghosts grabbed her, and soon the three of them, just as Finn had a few minutes ago, disappeared in a flash of green smoke.

She found herself standing in a room full of overtakers and green eyes. The two ghosts still held her. She kicked her legs and tried to get away, but the ghosts only tightened their grip. Soon, a large dark figure stood in front of her. It was Maleficent, with an evil grin across her face. Willa saw many large, open, empty jail cells, that seemed to have been recently abandoned in a state of disorder. So the hostages had been here, but now they were gone. Willa kicked and thrashed again, but still she did not succeed. Maleficent laughed.

"Silly girl." she cackled. She turned to the group of overtakers that stood behind her.

"We have finally captured all of the kingdom keepers!" A loud cheer filled the room. Willa could hear claps, hoots, hollars, and dog whistles throughout the room. Again she tried to get away, but it was no use. Feeling so nascious made her weaker. Then, it hit her. She felt as if she was going to puke any moment. This was the only way she could escape. Willa began to hack and heave, trying to puke, but not allowing herself to succeed.

"Oh no" she said, hacking and heaving again.

"I think I'm getting sick" _Hack, heave. _"I hope I'm not contagious." Willa hacked and heaved as hard as she possibly could, and allowed the vomit to come up her throat and spill all over the floor. The ghosts were so disgusted, that they let go of her. Before they could realize what they had done and grab her again, she ran away as fast as she could. After she was a good distance away from the lair, she stopped.

_Now how do I get out of here?_ she thought. She had no idea where she was, or how to get back into the park. She walked through a few hallways, and finally she saw a door. She ran towards it as fast as she could and once she was out, she slammed it shut and kept running until she was out of Liberty Square. She heard footsteps behind her, and when she looked back, she was terrified to see the Haunted Mansion ghosts chasing her. She stopped, and looked left and right, trying to decide where to go. Finally, she saw the Main Street fire house. She ran so fast, that she could barely feel her feet underneath her. She entered the firehouse, and climbed the stairs two at a time. When she reached the door to Wayne's apartment, she could hear the ghosts running up the stairs behind her. She knocked on the door quickly and hardly. Wayne iopened the door.

"Willa! Well hell…"Before he could finish the sentence, before he could even finish the word hello, Willa ran inside, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"We've got big problems" she panted. "They've got Finn."

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Drama! Remember to leave your comments, questions, and reactions in a review or private message. Hopefully chapter 14 will be written and posted soon. OMG so excited going to a KK5 book signing on April 4th! Bye!**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**


	14. Mourning Again

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry because I know it's been so long since my last update. I've been super busy yesterday. I went to a KK5 book signing yesterday and it was awesome! The book is really good so far. Anyway, I know you guys probably already wanna kill me so I won't delay any further. Without further ado, chapter 14, mourning again. Enjoy!**

Wayne's eyes grew wide.

"They have Finn?" he said. Willa just nodded and panted. She could barely speak. Wayne went into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. Willa gratefully accepted it, and let the ice cold liquid run down her throat.

"Thank you." she said once she had caught her breath.

"Now explain to me everything that happened." said Wayne.

"Well , it's a long story. After Charlene got captured, Finn and I decided to look for the hostages in the dark rides, and we decided to start with the Haunted Mansion. Finn and I got on the ride, and from there everything started to collapse. The ride became out of control and soon, a ghost appeared in our car and grabbed Finn. After Finn was gone, they got me too. I wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't thought quickly. I was terribly motion sick, but I used it to my advantage. I hacked and heaved and made the ghosts holding me that I had some horrible, contagious disease. When I puked, they let me go and I ran." Wayne called Wanda, and in a few minutes she was there. Willa was downing some antacids to calm her stomach. Wayne was preparing dinner, and Wanda and Willa sat in total silence. When Wayne returned with plates of pasta, they began to talk.

"So here we are, mourning once again." said Willa. "Some summer this is turning out to be. Our goal was to defeat the overtakers by the end of the summer, and right now we're about as close to that as we were before we even knew about it. I just feel like it's all my fault. I should have done more to try and save them after they were all captured. I feel like such a failure." Wanda put a hand on Willa's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry. Together, the three of us are going to find them no matter what it takes."

"NO!" screamed Willa. "You two cannot risk getting captured for me; especially Wayne. If he even puts a toe out of this apartment, they're going to grab him."

"Don't be riodiculous." said Wayne. "We are not going to leave you alone, no matter what the risk."

"Why?" said Willa.

"You'll understand when you're older and have children of your own." said Wayne. Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door.

"HARDER!" screamed a voice, a voice that Willa instantly recognized and feared.

"Everyone hide!" she said.

Instantly, the three fled the table, and headed for the bedroom.

"HARDER!" Maleficent's voice screamed again. Willa could feel the floor shaking. They needed to hurry, because it wasn't hard to tell that the overtakers would soon be among them. Finally they reached the bedroom. Willa pushed hard on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" she screamed.

"DAD!" screamed Wanda.

"I have important information in there that in the wrong hands could mean our demise."

"We don't have time for an explanation." said Willa. "Where's the key?"

"Inside the pocket of the green pot holder in my pot holder drawer." They all ran to the kitchen. Wanda reached the drawer first. She opened it as fast as she could and pulled the key out from the green pot holder. She raced for the door and Willa and Wayne followed. As she passed the door, Willa saw it beginning to come off of the hinges. Wanda unlocked the door and Willa heard the front door fall to the floor with a loud bang. Suddenly, there were footsteps.

"They're in here." Maleficent screamed. "Tear the place apart if you have to, just find them." Willa ran in the door as the overtakers began to run down the hallway, right towards the bedroom. Wanda stood holding the door open for Wayne.

"Go dad." she said.

"No." said Wayne. "You go first. I need to know that you're safe."

"No dad. I'm not letting you risk capture again for me. GO!" Wanda was crying.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. You are much more important." Wanda could barely speak because she was crying so hard. Wayne still refused to move, so Wanda pushed him inside. The overtakers were fast approaching. There was no time for her to go into the bedroom. If she tried to go in, the overtakers would see the door closing behind her. She closed the door and watched as the overtakers came for her. Wayne was watching through the peephole, and when he saw the overtakers coming, he pushed on the door so he could save his daughter. He twisted the doorknob and pushed and pushed and pushed, but it wouldn't budge. Wanda had locked the door.

Wanda heard her father desperately trying to open the locked door. She had locked the door because she knew that he would try to come back for her. She couldn't risk losing him again. Two of the Haunted Mansion ghosts grabbed her. She didn't try to get away. She knew that doing so would only put Willa and her father into more danger. Then, Maleficent appeared, her long purple robe dragging behind her. Wayne continued to try and open the door, even though he knew he would not succeed. Willa sat and watched, too shocked to speak or move.

"Your little friend Finn lied." Maleficent cackled. "The Stone Cutter's quill was not in that stupid little museum." She turned to face the door that continued to bang as Wayne tried to open it. Maleficent now spoke directly to him.

"And you old man" she hissed. "We think you know where the real one is. If you ever want to see your daughter again, you can bring it to us at the Bay Lake by the time the clock strikes twelve tonight. It's your decision." Willa knew that Maleficent was not going to let Wanda go. She had experienced Maleficent's cruel, empty promises before. She knew that Wayne would do anything to try and save Wanda, and she didn't know what to say to him.

"DON'T DO IT DAD!" screamed Wanda. "IT'S A TRAP DON'T DO IT!" Wanda was crying "DON'T…" but before she could finish her sentence, she had disappeared along with the other overtakers. Wayne pushed on the door again and it swung open with ease. Just before she had disappeared, Wanda had unlocked the door. Wayne fell to his knees and sobbed.

_So here we are_ thought Willa. _Mourning again._

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Ya I know, it's really short. Today was the last day of school before vacation for me, so chapter 15 should be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed everyone! You know the drill. In a review your comments questions reactions and answers to the opinion questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. What do you think Wayne and Willa should do?<strong>

**2. Do you think that Finn lied to Maleficent on purpose? If so, why?**

**3. What do you think the overtakers will do if Wayne and Willa do show up at Bay Lake?**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Please answer the opinion questions. No one ever does. I really wanna know your guys thoughts. Bye!<strong>

**-****Kingdomkeepers365**


	15. A Father's Sacrifice

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

Willa stood frozen as she watched Wayne sobbing. Tears were streaming out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She sunk onto Wayne's bed and buried her face in her hands. She felt so bad. She should have let Wayne and Wanda go in ahead of her. Wayne should not have to be dealing with this kind of pain. It should be her in the clutches of the overtakers, not Wanda. Finally, after a few minutes Wayne got up off the floor. Willa looked up, her face still tear stained and flushed, and saw him walk to a safe. He opened it, and pulled out a professional looking pen. Willa was confused at first, but when she looked closer, she recognized the pen from the keepers' first adventure.

_No. _she thought. _No. I cannot let him do this. _

"Wayne!" she said, walking towards him. "Wayne, we can't give them the pen. We'll go and we'll rescue her, but we can't just appease them. We cannot let them win."

"Isabella, this is the only way to save my daughter without risking your capture. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do. It's over." Willa cringed at the sound of her name. She hated the name that her parents had given her. That's why she went by her middle name. Nobody called her Isabella, not even Wayne. He must have been really upset; or mad. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Wayne, you do know that if you give them the pen, they won't let Wanda go right? Maleficent isn't one to keep her word."

"Well, I'm just going to have to hope that she does this time."Wayne said.

"Wayne!" Willa screamed. "She's not going to. I've seen it happen. When Finn, Charlene, and I went to the dungeons underneath Pirates of the Carribean, she promised Finn that she would let everyone go if he gave her the location of the stone cutter's quill. He was so worried about his sister, that he told her and then everyone disappeared. If he hadn't given her the wrong location, we'd be in big trouble right now. If you give her that pen, she's going to take it and leave without letting Wanda go. Trust me. You can't trust her." Wayne's face sunk.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what made me think that Maleficent would keep a promise."

"Don't worry about it. You're just worried that's all. We'll go to Bay Lake at midnight and rescue Wanda." Wayne and Willa began to walk to the dining room to finish their dinner. Suddenly, Wayne stopped in front of a closed door. There were heart stencils on the door.

_This must be Wanda's childhood room _thought Willa. Wayne was frozen, and Willa could hear that he was beginning to cry again. Wayne slowly pushed open the door and walked in. Willa poked her head through the door. There was a bed with a pink blanket and a heart shaped pillow. A teddy bear was leaning against it. Next to the bed there was a side table with a lacey pink runner and a white lamp. There were silk pink curtains and a cushioned window ledge. The book shelf was filled with children's picture books, and next to it there was a wardrobe. On top of the wardrobe there was a framed picture of a smiling little girl dressed in a pink leotard and tutu hugging a dark haired man. Then, Willa recognized the man's face. The man was a much younger version of Wayne.

_So that must be an old picture of Wanda and Wayne. _Wayne opened the closet and inside hung many little girl dresses. Willa knew how painful it must have been for Wayne to be in this room after what had just happened. Then, Wayne walked out and closed the door. The two then walked to the dining room and finished their dinner.

* * *

><p>That night, Willa and Wayne approached Bay Lake. It was eleven fifty eight. The overtakers would be there soon. Willa and Wayne stood in front of the lake, and waited. Then, the clock began to chime.<p>

_Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong. _Eight.

_Dong Dong Dong_ Eleven.

_Dong_ Twelve. Suddenly, a green cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, and Maleficent was there. Wanda had her hands tied behind her back and two overtakers were holding her.

"The pen?" asked Maleficent.

"Yes" said Willa sadly. Wayne handed Maleficent a fancy pen. Maleficent laughed evily.

"WE HAVE FINALLY WON!" she shouted. The two other overtakers cheered.

"Now my daughter." said Wayne. Maleficent laughed.

"No." she said. "Now; you can surrender and join us now, or we can take you hostage and force you to do it later." Willa began to cry and walked up to Maleficent.

"I surrender." she said. Maleficent laughed.

"Well, if you really are on our side, you'll hold the old man and his little daughter."

"Fine." said Willa. Obediently, she took Wayne by one arm and Wanda by the other.

"What are you doing?" whispered Wanda.

"And the Oscar goes to," said Willa, trying to hold back her laughter. The overtakers had actually fallen for her act. Maleficent was about to start making a speech, but before she could, Willa screamed

"NOW!" She let go of Wanda and Wayne and the three began to run towards the contemporary hotel.

"Get them!" screamed Maleficent. The two overtakers ran towards the three.

"KEEP GOING!" screamed Willa. Then, the unthinkable happened. Wanda tripped and fell. The overtakers grabbed her and walked her over to Maleficent.

"You actually thought you could get away?" laughed Maleficent. Wayne frowned.

"Wait." he said. "Take me in my daughter's place."

"NO!" Wanda said crying. "DAD NO! YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME."

"Very well." laughed Maleficent. Wayne walked over and one of the overtakers holding Wanda grabbed him.

"DAD NO!" screamed Wanda. "I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THE PAIN OF LOOSING YOU AGAIN!" Maleficent laughed and the five people disappeared in a flash of smoke. Willa fell to the ground and sobbed.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Remember to review me your questons comments and reactions. Chapter 16 coming soon. Bye!**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**


	16. Alone

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the long awaited chapter 16. Enjoy!**

Willa stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had just seen it, but she still couldn't believe it. Wayne and Wanda were gone. She was completely and totally alone. There was no one left to help her. Shivering, and still crying, Willa walked to the Magic Kingdom. When she reached the turnstiles, she inserted her fake employee ID and walked through the gates. She walked up to Wayne's apartment and went inside. She slowly closed the door behind her and sunk down onto the couch. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry again. She looked back up at the room with bloodshot eyes. Her vision was blurring so she wiped her eyes. There were still dirty dishes in the sink and shoes in the hallway. Wayne, Wanda and the keepers had become like a family to Willa and now they were all gone. She didn't even know if they were ok. What were the overtakers doing to them? Were they torturing them? Had they put spells on them like the one on Jess? Were they _killing _them? Willa tried to remove the thought from her mind. She wanted to think that the overtakers wouldn't kill the keepers, but the truth was that they would. She took her I-pod out from her pocket and hit shuffle. Suddenly, _I miss you _by Miley Cyrus began to play. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the lyrics began. Sitting there, the song playing, a tear hitting her I-pod every five seconds, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Willa woke up and pulled the headphones out of her ears. She slowly got herself off of the couch and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and cleaned her face with a warm cloth. As she approached the apartment's front door, she stopped and took one last look at the apartment. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She left the park and called a cab to take her back to Wanda's apartment. She sat in the back of the cab car silently. She didn't speak a word, she didn't move a muscle. When the cab arrived at Wanda's apartment building, she paid the cab driver and left the car without a word. She took the elevator up to Wanda's floor, and inserted the key. She opened the door and stopped dead. There on the living room floor, were six sleeping bags. The one that read the name <em>Jess<em> had not been slept in. She got down on her hands and knees, and crawled around the circle, touching each sleeping bag. When she reached Philby's she stopped. She touched the fabric and rubbed it against her cheek. She began to cry again, and didn't even bother to wipe away the tears.

"Dell" she choked out and began to cry even harder. She lay down on top of the sleeping bag, her head on the pillow, her hand tightly clutching the fabric. She continued to cry.

_"_Oh Philby!" she cried.

"Philby!" she sat up and looked at the other sleeping bags around her.

"Finn! Maybeck! Charlene! Jess! Amanda!" She was crying so loudly that she was afraid the people who lived in the next apartment would hear her. She got up out of Philby's sleeping bag and sat on the floor next to it. She turned on her I-Pod and began to look through the photo album. The first picture she found was a group shot of her and all of the keepers standing together with their arms around each other. She remembered the moment. Finn had invited them all over one Saturday for a barbecue. Wanda had taken the picture. A tear hit the screen. She scrolled to the next picture and more tears streamed out of her eyes. It was a picture from the same day, but this one was just of her and Philby sitting next to each other in lawn chairs, their food on the table in between them. The next picture stirred up more tears. It was of her, Amanda, Jess, and Charlene in Finn's pool, leaning on the edge.

She kept scrolling through the pictures; picture after picture, memory after memory, tear after tear. There was a picture of her and Charlene jumping into the pool; a picture of all the kids engaged in a water gun battle; a group shot of everyone in the backyard at night including Wayne and Wanda; a picture of all of the girls at a sleepover at Charlene's house; a picture of Willa at her 14th birthday party with all of the keepers. After scrolling for a while, Willa came across a picture that brought on the most tears of all. There, on her I-pod screen, was a picture of her, Finn, Maybeck, Philby and Charlene the day that they first met. When she saw that picture, she exited the gallery, deciding that looking at the pictures was too painful. At that same moment, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Willa!" it was her cousin Megan. Willa's eyes lit up. That was it! She could tell her cousin Megan about the keepers and get her help! She and Megan were like two peas in a pod. She could trust her with anything.

"What's up?" said Willa

"I haven't seen you in so long and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Reno's for lunch." Reno's was a pizzeria that Megan and Willa loved to go to together.

"I'd love to! See you in a few minutes. Bye!"

"Bye!" Willa called a cab, and walked out of the car smiling.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Ya I know, it's really short, but sad huh? Did you want to cry? Let me know. Remember to review me your questons comments and reactions. Chapter 17 coming soon. Bye!**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**


	17. A possible ally

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 17. Finally! OMG sooooo sorry I kept you guys waiting for like ever, I had writer's block. Well, enjoy!**

Willa arrived at Reno's, and looked across the room. There, sitting at a table, was her cousin Megan, smiling and waving. Willa ran over to the table and hugged Megan tightly. Then, she sat down at the table.

"I already ordered you a slice of pepperoni and an iced tea. I know it's your favorite." said Megan.

"Thanks." said Willa taking a bite of her pizza. As happy as she was to see Megan, there was still palpable depression in her voice. Megan quickly noticed this.

"Are you okay?" she said. "You seem upset. What's wrong?"

"Well…" said Willa. "…It's a long story. It's going to sound a little crazy, but you have to trust me and take it seriously. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, it all starts two years ago when I was chosen to be a holographic host for Disney. You know that much, but anyway I met four kids doing that who have become my best friends. Their names are Charlene, who we call Charlie, Lawrence, who we call by his middle name ,Finn, Dell, who we call by his last name, Philby, and Terrence, who we also call by his last name, Maybeck. Anyway, a short while after we finished filming the footage for our holograms, we all started having these dreams, but they weren't normal dreams. We would wake up in the Magic Kingdom, at night when it was completely unoccupied. We soon found out that we weren't dreaming, that we were doing something called crossing over where we would arrive in the parks as our holograms. We learned from an old imaginer named Wayne that it was our job to save Disney World and the world outside it from the Disney villains; the overtakers. We've been having an everlasting battle with them since we were in seventh grade. We can talk about specifics of everything that's ever happened later, but now I need to tell you why I'm so depressed.

You see, we had decided to spend the summer together to pursue the overtakers, but on the last day of school tragedy struck. Maybeck was absent from school that day and when we called his house to remind him what time to come over to Wanda, Wayne's daughter's apartment, where we were staying, his aunt said that he walked to school and never came back. Then, we discovered that the overtakers were planning to capture everyone who was not on their side and keep them imprisoned. Now, all the keepers, along with Wayne, Wanda and other Disney characters have been captured and I'm the only one left. I have to save them, or who knows what could happen?" Willa burst into tears. Then, Megan started laughing. Willa looked up at her, appalled.

"Wow, you have an amazing imagination Wills. You should write down that story and sell it one day. You could make a fortune off of it!"

"Megan!" said Willa. "It's really true!"

"Ya, and while we were apart I won _So you think you can dance!_" Megan was a horrible dancer. Willa looked up at Megan, too shocked for words.

"Wait, you were serious?" said Megan still laughing slightly. Willa just shook her head, got up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Megan called, but Willa kept walking.

"Willa! Come on!" Willa just kept walking, and soon she was out the door.

* * *

><p>That night, Willa sat in Wanda's apartment eating some spaghetti that she had cooked for dinner. A Skype request came on her Ipod. She looked at the caller ID; Megan. Willa ignored the call. A text came in on her phone. It was from Megan.<p>

**Wills we need to talk. I'm sorry for what I did. Please stop ignoring me! I need to talk to you!**

Willa deleted the text message. Her phone rang. Again, the caller ID read Megan. Willa ignored the call. She hadn't stopped crying since she got home. Then, she heard Megan begin to leave a voice message.

_Willa please stop ignoring me. I know what I did was wrong. It was just hard to take in, so I didn't believe you at first, but I do now. If you're willing to talk in person, meet me at the bagel place next to Rino's for breakfast. Hope to see you there. Bye._

Willa sat and thought for a second. She was mad at Megan, but she was her last hope. Willa decided to bury the hatchet and meet Megan for breakfast. She wasn't ready to talk to her yet though, so she sent her a text. It didn't say much, but it let Megan know that she was ready to start over.

**What time?**

In a few seconds, she received a reply.

**Nine. Thank You. Love ya. See you then **3 **XOXO- Megan**

Willa finished her dinner, put on her pajamas, watched some TV, and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Willa arrived at the bagel shop next to Rino's and walked over to the table where Megan was sitting.<p>

"Hi" she said.

"Hi." Megan said back. "I got you a bagel with cream cheese with tea and a fruit salad. I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks."

"So tell me." said Megan. "How can I help, and where do you want to look for your friends first?" Willa ate a spoonful of her fruit salad.

"Well…" Willa said, but soon she found herself breathing heavily and sweating. Her eyes began to tear.

"Oh my gosh!" said Megan. "What happened?" Willa could barely talk.

"I don't…" she began, but then she spotted the chunks of pineapple in the fruit salad. Willa began to sweat more and her breathing became heavier. Her throat began to hurt. Quickly, she pulled out an epi pen from her pocketbook and gave herself an injection. Then, she pulled out two pills from her bag and downed them with the tea. The whole store was looking at her. A store clerk was standing next to her with a bottle of water.

"Thank you" she said, and took a sip of the water. She knew that all of the customers were worried about her so she turned to them and assured them that she was okay. Once the excitement had ended, she turned to Megan.

"You knew I was allergic to pineapple. Why didn't you get me the fruit salad without pineapple?"

"I must have just forgotten." said Megan. "I'm so sorry." Megan sounded so innocent, but Willa knew something was up. Megan would never forget to ask the clerk to take the pineapple out of Willa's fruit salad. Willa knew what was going on, but she was too afraid to look up and confirm her suspicions. After a minute or so, she heard Megan's voice.

"Willa?" Slowly, Willa lifted her head and looked straight at Megan. Sure enough, what she had feared was true. Megan's eyes were a bright shade of green. Megan's eyes were normally blue. Willa shook her head in disbelief. The incident with the fruit salad had not been an accident, and she had to get out of there as soon as possible. Willa grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Once she was outside, she slid down the wall and sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed, because now she was truly alone.

**A/N: ****DUH DUH DUH! SOB! I had trouble writing the end because it was so sad! Well, anyway, I'm gonna be real busy this weekend so I don't know when the next chapter will be in. Bye!**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**


	18. Mind games

**A/N: Hi guys! Well here it is; finally! I am so sorry I've kept you waiting so long. I've been so busy and I had terrible terrible writers block. Well, here it is. You don't have to kill me anymore. Ha Ha. Enjoy!**

Willa arrived back at Wanda's apartment and threw herself onto the couch. She sobbed into a pillow. It must have been twenty minutes that she just laid there, sobbing. How could this happen? The overtakers had taken from her one of the people that she loved most. Now she knew how Finn had felt when he discovered that his mother was a green eye. She had never been able to completely understand how he felt until now. At this point though, she probably felt worse than Finn had, because when Finn's mother became a green eye, he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulder. He didn't have all of his best friend's lives to worry about. He wasn't the only keeper left to face the overtakers and find the others. He didn't have to worry about losing Wayne or Wanda. He didn't have to face not even knowing if the people that he loved were alive. Forget sad; forget angry, all that Willa felt right now was broken.

The only thing that was going through her mind was that it was over. She had failed. She was not going to be able to save everyone. She had failed all of them. The overtakers had broken her. Then sitting there, crying, she realized something. This had been part of their plan all along. That's why it had been so easy to escape that night in the Haunted Mansion. That's why they hadn't tried to capture her that night at Bay Lake. That's why they hadn't come after her since. They wanted her alone, they wanted her broken, too hurt to pursue them, too hurt to even believe in herself. Willa sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. The overtakers were wrong. She was not weak, and she was not going to let them break her. She was independent, she was strong, and she was not going to be conquered by some stupid little mind games. Willa had been bullied before, and she had learned to ignore the insults and not to let anything hurt her. That's when she realized that the overtakers were bullies, and just the same as all other bullies, she was not going to let them hurt her. Despite what they thought, despite what she had previously thought herself, she was not incapable of saving everyone by herself. She was strong. So, right this minute, she was going to start looking for her friends.

* * *

><p>"Now, where do I start?" Willa said aloud, talking to herself. She stood up and began to pace. She tried to eliminate the places that she knew the hostages would no longer be.<p>

_Okay._ She thought to herself. _They're not at Pirates and they're not at the Haunted Mansion. _Then, she thought of the qualities that the keepers had determined a hostage holding area would need to have.

_Okay. It needs to be somewhere big, where they could fit a lot of big cells. And it needs to be a place that has a dark secluded area where no one will find them. _Willa tried and tried, but she couldn't think of anything.

_And it would probably be somewhere where there are a lot of animated dolls to serve as overtakers. _Willa kept thinking. Again and again she went over the qualifications for a hiding place in her head.

_Okay so not pirates, not haunted mansion, big, dark, secluded, lots of overtakers. Big, dark, secluded, lots of overtakers. _Then it hit her.

"Spaceship Earth!" she shouted aloud. Willa grabbed her pocketbook and ran out the door. She called a taxi, and she was on her way to Epcot.

* * *

><p>Willa arrived at the gates of Epcot and took a deep breath. She used her fake employee ID to get in, then went into a gift shop and purchased a wig, baseball cap and sunglasses so as not to be recognized. Then, she walked to Spaceship Earth. As she approached the door to the attraction, she stopped. She had no idea what awaited her behind those doors. What if it was a trap? She could end up getting captured too and then all hope would truly be lost. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she should just go home. The keepers were talented and smart. They would escape eventually. Maybe they were worse off with her looking for them. She began to turn away, but then she thought of the night at Pirates of the Caribbean.<p>

She thought about how cold it was down there. She remembered what a horrible condition the cells were in. She remembered Amanda's tortured face seeing Jess as Jez once again. She remembered her horrible screams that day at Animal Kingdom. She remembered how hard she sobbed when Jess was captured. She remembered Charlene trapped in that horrible storm. She remembered how one of her best friends had betrayed her. She remembered Ariel trapped in that cell. And most of all, she remembered Finn's little sister, coughing and shivering, trapped in that cell. She remembered Finn's cries and screams. She remembered how he fell to his knees on the way out. Willa turned back around and walked towards Spaceship Earth .She was going to find her friends and they were all going to make it out OK, even if that meant that she wasn't.

* * *

><p>Willa walked down a long dark hallway, her "employee ID" dangling from her neck. She arrived at a door marked<p>

"EMPLOYEES ONLY", and was about to go in when she heard voices; familiar voices.

"Well I think that's a great idea your grace." Your grace. That's what Jess used to call Maleficent when she was under the spell that turned her into Jezebel. Then, she realized that the voice was Jess'. So she was still under the spell. What idea was she talking about?

_If only I had gotten here sooner_ thought Willa.

"Yes." said another voice. It was a voice that Willa knew all too well; a voice that sent chills through her spine. It was the voice of Maleficent. The witch continued to cackle on. Willa pressed her ear up against the door so as to get a better listen.

"By capturing that little twit's mother, we can get her close to us, easy. We've seen it with that stupid old man and his daughter. When it comes to immediate family, all you have to do is tug at the heart strings real hard, and you've got them in the palm of your hands. That girl will do anything to save her mother, even sacrifice herself. Once that happens, we'll have all the kingdom keepers and then we can kill them all off. Once we do that, there will be no one standing in our way. Once we do that, the kingdom, and the entire world, is ours." Maleficent began to laugh a horrible, evil laugh and the other overtakers and green eyes joined her.

Willa quickly realized that they were talking about capturing her mother. She involuntarily screamed and then quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>The laughing ceased, and she heard footsteps approaching the door. She quickly stepped away from the door and dashed around the corner. Frantically, she looked for somewhere to hide, but she couldn't find any place. She hid behind a corner wall, but she knew she would be spotted. She heard the door swing open and flinched. This was it. This was the end. She was going to get captured and all of the kingdom keepers were going to die.<p>

"Who's there?" said a voice. Willa felt a pang of relief. They had sent Jess out. If Willa tried hard enough, she could reach to the bit of Jess' true self that lay deep down within her. Jess walked around the corner and saw Willa. Immediately, she charged at her. Willa went all clear and Jess passed right through her. Jess charged again, but Willa once again went all clear. Ok, so maybe appealing to Jess' better nature wasn't the best idea.

"Where are they?" Willa said angrily as she panted. Jess didn't answer. Instead she charged again. Again, she passed right through Willa. Willa felt sick as she realized that she was not going to get out of here easily. She needed to get out quickly and safely because she had to get home to her mom before it was too late. That meant that she was going to have to hurt Jess, at least slightly.

Willa tried to hold tears back from her eyes. She had to work quickly. Willa charged at Jess and grabbed her. Jess grabbed at Willa, and the two girls stood there thrashing around, holding each other by the heads. Tears were streaming from Willa's eyes because she knew what was coming next. Willa gathered up her strength and kneed Jess in the chest. Then, due to pain, Jess let go of Willa's head and Willa threw her to the floor. Then, quickly, before Jess could gather enough strength to get up, she ran away as fast as she could, crying the whole way.

* * *

><p>Willa frantically ran through Epcot. She ignored the stares from innocent passer byes. She had to push a few people out of the way. Finally she reached the gates and raced out. She continued to run through Disney world and finally reached the gates. Tears were streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls. She was filled with guilt that she had hurt Jess, but right now the only person that mattered was her mother. She had to get home.<p>

There was no time to call a taxi. It was a good thing that her house was only a short distance away from her house. Willa ran like wildfire. She finally reached her house, sobbing and out of breath. She saw that her mom's car was in the driveway. She felt a bit of relief, but it was soon destroyed by worry. The fact that the car was still in the driveway meant that if her mom wasn't home, she had already been captured. Willa walked up to the front door and knocked. There was no answer. Willa pushed the door open. It was unlocked. She walked out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Mom?" she called. There was no response.

"Mommy?"; silence.

**A/N: Well that's it. Sad huh? Well, that's it. Until next time, keep calm and love kingdom keepers. Bye!  
>-Kingdomkeepers365<strong>


	19. The first real clue

**A/N: Okay guys here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Willa broke down. She fell to her knees and cried harder than she had ever cried in her entire life. The overtakers had gone too far this time. They had taken her mother, the person she loved more than anyone in the world away from her. Willa heard the sound of the TV. The sound was coming from her mother's bedroom. Willa slowly stood up, and still crying, walked down the hallway. The door was wide open, so she walked in. Sure enough, the TV was still playing her mother's favorite movie, _The First Wives Club_, and her mother's bed was empty.

The sheets were lying on the floor next to the bed in a heap. Her mother's glasses were on the night stand, the lenses shattered. The mattress was covered in hot tea, the ceramic mug that it had spilt from laying next to it. Willa looked at the TV again. She started to cry as she was flooded with memories. She remembered how many times she had sat there, on that bed, her mother's arm around her, watching that movie.

She remembered the feeling of the warm popcorn bowl that rested on their laps. She remembered how they would stay up late when a marathon was on. How they would watch the movie over and over until they finally fell asleep. How they would wake up to find popcorn strewn all over the bed. Willa turned off the TV, walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. The pain was just too overbearing. Willa heard her phone buzzing from inside of her purse. "New voice mail" it read. Willa entered her pass-code so as to listen to the message. Then, she emitted a sorrowful squeak. The message was from her mom.

_Hi sweetie. There's a "First Wives Club" Marathon on tonight. It just started. Do you think maybe you'd like to come home just for one night? Call me back when you get this. Love you sweetie! Hope to see you soon. Bye!_

Willa fell to her knees and sobbed again.

* * *

><p>After having a quick snack back at her house, Willa had called a taxi to take her back to Wanda's apartment. She sat in the back of the taxi cab, trying to hold back her tears. Her shirt was covered with so many tears, it looked as if she had jumped into a pool with it on. She rummaged through her pocket book for a tissue. After looking for a while, coming up with nothing more than candy wrappers, old hall passes, and spare coins, she found something. It wasn't a tissue, but it sure did intrigue her. There, in her hand, was a perfectly folded piece of lined paper. She had been crying so hard that her hands were shaking with every movement that she made. Slowly, with her cold, weak, shaky hands, she unfolded the piece of paper. The content shocked her. She began to read the letter that looked like <em>it<em> had been written with shaky hands. She read it aloud to herself softly.

_Dear Willa,_

_Well, this is an example of how stupid the overtakers can be. Those pirates bothered to take my cell-phone, but they forgot to search me for anything else, like this notepad and pen in my pocket. Anyway, Ariel overheard two of the pirates talking yesterday. The overtakers' plans are on a flash drive. Maleficent has planted it somewhere for the evil queen to find. In case this falls into the wrong hands, I don't want to say the location directly, so here's what I'm going to do. Starting here, at Pirates of the Caribbean, I'm going to plant a small piece of paper at every place that we are taken to. Each piece will have a clue to where the next piece is going to be on the back. Once you have ten pieces, put them together like a puzzle and you'll see a cryptogram. Once you solve that cryptogram, you'll know where to find the flash drive. Good luck. And hey, we're all gonna be okay._

_ -Dell_

Willa was flabbergasted. Philby must have planted the note in her bag when she saw him in the cell at Pirates. The ending touched her. That was Philby, always adding those comforting words. He always knew just what you needed to hold on. In her head, she could hear his voice reading the letter. She could practically feel him hugging her and caressing her hair. Then, her eyes spotted something at the bottom of the page that brought on more tears. The words touched her heart.

_P.S- I love you Bella_

Bella; how sweet of him. He had taken her name, Isabella, and made a new nickname out of it. It was a beautiful, romantic nickname that Willa knew would become something special. He had called her Bella, the Italian word for beautiful. She kissed the paper, to symbolize kissing him. Then she whispered something to it. The whisper was barely audible, but no one else needed to hear it.

"I love you too Dell"

* * *

><p>The room was large, dark and cold. Finn was asleep, his sister sleeping on his right shoulder, Amanda sleeping on his left. Maybeck and Charlene were asleep as well. Charlene had her head in Maybeck's lap. Philby lay sleeping alone, dreaming of happiness, dreaming of Willa. Everyone in the room was sleeping, and although this was a miserable place, where it was constantly freezing cold, where there was barely any light and where people were growing ill every day, the scene was almost peaceful. Princesses slept in the laps of their princes, friends the same. It was silent, and they were all dreaming sweet dreams of better times.<p>

Although there were dry tears on everyone's cheeks and in everyone eyes, they were all happy in their sleep. Suddenly, a loud sound broke the silence, destroying the peaceful scene. All in the room awoke with a start. Two pirates were carrying in another prisoner. The captive was kicking and thrashing, there was dried blood on their cheek. They were crying and screaming

"Please. Where is my daughter? I just want to know that she's safe." Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene and Philby gathered in a circle. Wanda joined them as well, Wayne was being held in a different place, and none of them knew where that place was.

"It looks and sounds like a woman" said Charlene. "Maybe about, our parents' age."

"But, who is it?" said Philby. Finn glared at the woman trying to remember where he had seen her before.

"I know I've seen her before" he told the others, "I just can't remember where" Finn kept thinking, and suddenly, he remembered. He had seen her at his school, earlier in the school year. He felt grief, even though he barely knew the person, because he knew, in fact he was as close as family with someone who did know her, someone who more than knew her.

"Is it a Disney Actor, employee, Disney channel star?" said Amanda, making guesses.

"No" said Finn in reply. "It's Willa's mom." Willa's mom was shoved into the cell. She fell onto her knees and began to bang the floor. Amanda and Charlene introduced themselves and comforted her. Philby saw the two pirates who had brought her in talking. He moved right up to the bars.

"Where are we takin em next?" said one. The other replied with the next location. Philby took out the cryptogram sheet, and ripped off the fourth piece. He scribbled a clue on the back and put it in his pocket. He would drop it on the floor as they left.

* * *

><p>Willa walked down a dark staircase, a flashlight in her hand. She had been down this route before, but she had been traveling with Finn and Charlene. It was scarier without her second family at her side. She was on her way to find Philby's first clue. She finally reached the dungeons where she had been filled with so much sadness only a few days before. It was dark and cold, just as it had been the last time. The air was filled with dust. Willa could barely breathe. With her flashlight, she walked to the first cell where she had seen Philby. There was as small note on the floor. Willa picked it up. It was a corner piece. She flipped it over and looked at the back side.<p>

**_Clue to location number 2: Unlike this place, dead men do tell tales there_**

Willa didn't even need to think about the clue. She already knew where thekeepers had been next.

_Looks like I'm going to the Haunted Mansion tonight. _She thought.

Willa put the note into her pocketbook, and turned around to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped when she heard a hacking cough coming from one of the cells behind her. It was deep and raspy. Whoever the cough belonged to was not healthy. Willa turned around to see who it was and her jaw hit the floor. It couldn't be who she thought it was, but it was. She was looking right at him. There, in the cell, shackled to the wall, was Wayne. Willa ran towards the cell. She had to get him out of there. "Wayne!" she shouted. He didn't even glance at her.

"Wayne." she repeated. Still Wayne didn't seem to hear her. Willa walked right up to the cell. She waved her hand in front of Wayne's face, she jumped up and down, she shouted his name a few more times. Still, there was no reaction from Wayne. Why couldn't see or hear her?

Then, Willa realized that something wasn't right. There were no guards, and she meant absolutely no guards what so ever guarding Wayne's cell. Then, Willa noticed the feint blue outline of Wayne's skin. This was a holographic projection from the place Wayne was actually being held. Willa sighed. Once again, she felt defeated. Whenever she came close to rescuing her friends, it never happened.

Willa leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. She buried her face in her hands. This summer was not turning out to be a good one, and it was exhausting. She needed a plan. Wayne was sick and she needed to free him, but how would she do that if she didn't know where he was. She studied the hologram closer to see if she could find any hint towards location, but just as she got there, the hologram faded. Had someone shut it off? Never mind, she had to get back to rescuing the keepers. She turned around to walk away but soon stopped. Had she just heard footsteps?

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked it! That's it. Bye!**

**Keep calm and eliminate the Overtakers!**

** -kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters"**


	20. Bittersweet moment

**A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 20! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy and was kind of stuck at one point about what to say next, but I got it eventually so, ya, here it is. Enjoy!**

Willa turned around. There was no one there. She continued walking, but then she heard them again. When she turned around, there was still no one there, so she continued walking. Then she stopped and chills rushed through her spine as she heard the voice speaking behind her.

"Well, well, well lookie who we have here." Willa turned around. Her face was red with rage.

"Did you just see that? You probably wanna save the old man don't you? Too bad you don't know where he is. I would tell you but… oh that's right. I wouldn't." Willa's hands were clenched in fists. Did this girl who she knew to be so sweet really have no heart? Did the green eye spell really do that to someone? Willa did everything she could to stop herself from punching this girl.

"Shut up Olivia."

"It must be so hard for you, knowing that your friends are in trouble and not being able to do anything about it. I guess it doesn't matter that we didn't capture you, because honestly honey look at you. You're a hot mess of emotions. You really don't stand a chance do you? Tell me. What does it feel like to be a failure?" Willa couldn't contain herself any longer. She charged at Olivia and swung her arm to punch her in the face, but Olivia grabbed her hand before she could.

"My, my, my. No need to get violent. Why are you so angry? Because I helped to capture your best friend? Did you think that it wasn't fair? Well, let me tell you something Honey. Life isn't fair." Willa was still filled with fury.

"Might I remind you that that girl who you helped capture was your friend too." Olivia completely ignored what Willa was saying and continued to taunt her.

"Why did you even come down here in the first place? Were you looking for your mommy?" Willa was so angry, that she was able to break free of Olivia's grasp. She grabbed her by the neckline of her shirt. She was so angry and worried that she had gained strength that she normally didn't have.

"Where is she?" she shouted. Olivia was just laughing.

"Now now now, you wouldn't want your mommy seeing you this way would you?" Willa dropped Olivia. Her mother was here? Olivia reached behind her and pulled out a projector. She clicked a button. Willa's mother, along with the other keepers, appeared.

"Oh that's right" Olivia said. "She can't see you. You can see her though."

Willa's mother was crying. Charlene and Amanda were attempting to comfort her.

"It's okay." Amanda said. "I'm sure Willa is fine. If she wasn't, she'd be in here by now." Willa's mom continued to cry. Then she looked up.

"Hey" she said. "Why is there a camera over there?" Then, Willa heard a pirate's voice say

"We're projecting yee to the girl. We're…" but he was soon interrupted by another.

"Don't tell them that yee bucket o' barnacles. They'll just tell her where they are."

Suddenly, there was a frenzy in the prison cell. Philby soon came running up closer.

"Willa! We're at…" but before he could finish, Olivia shut off the projector. Immediately after that, she continued to taunt.

"Did you like seeing your mommy Willa? It was nice wasn't it?" Olivia turned to leave, but then stopped and turned the other way. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. The master wanted me to deliver this message to you. Turn yourself in, or when the time comes, your mother will be the first to die. You have until midnight." With that, Olivia walked away, leaving Willa alone in shock.

* * *

><p>Willa was speechless.<p>

_I have to turn myself in_ she thought. _It's the only way to save my mom. _

Tears started to stream out of her eyes again. Then, Willa remembered her conversation with Wayne, right after Wanda had been captured. The Overtakers were not ones to keep promises. If Willa turned herself in, they wouldn't let her mother go. Then they would all be captured, and that would be the end of all hope for the parks, and the world. Still, Willa couldn't help, but want to give in.

She could still hear Olivia's taunting voice. It burned a hole in her heart. It was then that she really thought about Olivia's words and what they meant. Olivia had said that her mother would "be the first to die"; the _first _to die. If her mother was going to be the _first_ to die, that meant that there were going to be others following. Willa's heart sunk. What she had feared this whole time was true. She had better find Philby's clues and locate the flash drive soon, or her friends were going to die.

* * *

><p>Willa was on her way to the Haunted Mansion. She had to find the clues as quickly as possible. She knew that the keepers had been in the Haunted Mansion at one point. She had seen the empty cells. The only problem was, she had no idea where the room she had been in was. The best that she could do was try to find the door that she had come out of that night. Even that was hard, because she was running so fast, she hadn't stopped to smell the roses and look at details. She closed her eyes and tried to remember as much as she could.<p>

She remembered running for her life, running from the haunted mansion ghosts. She remembered bursting out of the door and not looking back for anything, trying to get somewhere safe fast. Just as she was about to give up, she realized something. She smiled because in fact, she had looked back straight at the door. There was a berry bush right next to the door. When Willa arrived at the haunted mansion, she searched the premises slowly. She passed about five doors, and none of them were the door that she had come out of.

_How am I ever going to find them now? _she thought. Willa saw a bench and sat down. She buried her head in her hands.

"I'm such a failure." She whispered. "I don't know why I ever thought I could succeed." Willa looked up. Through the blur of tears, she spotted something in the distance. She couldn't make it out, so she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then, she smiled and ran towards it. It was a berry bush. Willa walked over and opened the door. The hallways behind it were dark. She guessed they weren't used that often.

"I can't see a thing!" Willa said aloud. Then, she turned to her right and saw a flashlight. She followed the hallways until she reached a large room. There, a few feet away from her, were the empty cells she had come across a few days earlier. They were dustier than they had been. Willa looked around to make sure no one was coming. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she walked up to the first cell. She searched it three times over with the flashlight, but she found nothing. She moved on to the next cell, but she still found nothing. She continued searching , cell after cell, but she came up with the same result every time.

Finally she reached the last cell, and searched it with the flashlight. Lying in the corner was a folded piece of paper. She opened the door of the cell, and walked inside. She instantly coughed. The air inside of it was cold and dusty. Was this really how her friends, her second family, had been living for the past few days? It was no wonder Wayne was so sick. She felt sick, and she had only been in the cell a few seconds and was much younger than Wayne. At thought of Wayne, Willa thought of the night in the cell, when she saw him, coughing and rasping. The thought suddenly hit her that he could die. Tears began to form in her eyes and she shook the thought from her mind. She had to find her friends, fast. She walked to the corner and picked up the piece of paper. It read…

_You'll find the next clue at the place where our team nearly fell apart_.

Where the team had nearly fallen apart? What did that mean? Whatever, she could figure it out later.

"What have you got there?" a voice behind her said. Willa turned around and jumped. She was sure that no one was here. Where had they come from? Willa shoved the paper into her pocket. She was preparing to run, when she realized who was in front of her; Olivia Cheng. Willa sighed.

"Really?" she said. "Out of all the overtakers, they chose to send you? You know, your little taunting words are getting kind of old, don't you think? I'm not scared of you." Olivia smiled an evil smile.

"I thought you might say that. That's why I'm not the only one here."Another foot stepped out behind Olivia. Willa was filled with fear. It could be anyone; Maleficent, the evil queen, but Willa knew that she couldn't let Olivia see her fear. When she saw who was with Olivia, she realized she had nothing to be scared about.

"Are you scared of me?" said Cruella Deville.

"No." said Willa. "I mean, Maleficent can kill me with a fire ball, the evil queen can torture me with a spell, but I mean, come on. What are you gonna do? Fur coat me to death?" Cruella was shocked, but Olivia still smiled her creepy smile.

"Wait."she said. "There's someone else here." Willa didn't expect much. She had no idea how terribly wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Willa heard the "click clack" of kitten heels on the floor. She was filled with some anxiety. The person could be Maleficent, the Evil Queen, or even another Disney Villain that she had never encountered. She instantly thought of Mother Gothel. No matter how nervous she was though, she didn't let it show. She knew that her fear, would only make the overtakers stronger.<p>

So, she stood there strong and determined with a straight face. She withheld her calm demeanor quite well, that was, until the woman stepped out behind Olivia, revealing her identity. At that moment, she lost her calm face and her clenched fists. She lost every ounce of calm and strength in her body. Because no battle, no villain, no nightmare, no dream of Jess' could have prepared her for what she saw next.

* * *

><p>Willa fell onto the floor. She choked on tears as Olivia smiled cruelly and Cruella laughed, well more like snorted.<p>

_Annoying Neuscencse. _Willa thought. Willa looked up to the other woman again and wiped tears from her eyes. Willa's mother held out her arms and Willa ran into them, sobbing all the way.

"Mom" she said. Her mother held her tight and spoke to her gently.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here. Now listen to me. I want you safe and that's all that matters to me in this world. That can only happen if you give up. If you join them, you will be safe."

"No Mom" Willa cried. "That's not the only way. If I can find my friends, which I know I can, everything will be fine again. Trust me mom, I can do this. I've done it so far."

"No honey listen to me. You have to surrender. You have to join them."

Something wasn't right. Willa's mother always encouraged her to never give up and work hard for her goals. She would never tell her to give up. Something had to be wrong, and Willa thought she knew what. She thought back to the time at fantasmic when the overtakers had tried to trick the keepers with a hologram of Wayne telling them to give up. Except, Willa was hugging her mother, she wasn't a hologram. Willa started crying again and looked up, hoping to see her mother's deep brown eyes, expecting to see something else. Willa choked.

_Turns out you don't always get what you hope for. _She thought. _Sometimes you just get what you expect_. Willa shook her head, unable to believe what she saw. She wanted to think that those green eyes staring down at her were just part of some crazy, messed up dream. She wanted to think that this was all part of some crazy, messed up dream, that in a moment, she would open her eyes and she would be lying next to all of the keepers in Wanda's apartment. She _wanted _to think that way, but she couldn't.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH! So that's it for now. If you're on instagram, follow my kingdom keepers fan page kingdomkeepers365 and if you want my personal account theatregirl98. Bye guys!**

**Keep calm and eliminate the Overtakers!**

** -kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters"**


	21. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**A/N: **Hey guys. Here's chapter 21! Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy(still) , but I got it eventually finished, so, ya, here it awesomeness in this chap that makes you wanna shout out loud, so, without further a do, I give you, chapter 21! Enjoy!****

"Mom; no" was all that Willa could manage to say. She pushed away from her mother, breathing heavily. She tried with all of her strength not to cry, but she was nowhere near successful. Tears streamed from her eyes heavily. Her entire face was red. Then, her sorrow was replaced by extreme anger, and without thinking, she marched over to Olivia and punched her as hard as she could. Olivia fell to the ground, quivering like the coward she was. Then, she got down on her knees and grabbed Olivia by the shirt.

"That's what you get for messing with the people I love. Guess you should have thought of that before you took my best friends and my cousin. And you really should have thought twice before messing with my mother. That may have been the stupidest decision that you ever made."

As Olivia started to wimper, Willa realized that she was fighting the wrong enemy. Olivia was just as much a victim of the overtakers as her mother. Olivia had become so heavily involved, Willa had forgotten that she was nothing more than an innocent girl with a horrible spell on her. She was no different than her mother, no different than Megan, no different than Jess. She should be trying to help Olivia, trying to get her back, just as she was for her mother, Megan and Jess. So, Willa marched over to Cruella, looking tougher than ever. Cruella, being a coward herself, quivered and backed away. Willa grabbed her by the collor of her fur coat.

"Listen" she said through clenched teeth. "You may have been able to make me think that a victim of yours was an enemy, you may have been able to make me think that all hope was lost. Sure, you've taken everyone that matters to me in my life, but I suggest you stop. You know why? Because that little insecure girl that was an easy target, the girl you think I am, the girl I used to be, let me tell you something. That girl is gone. That girl is gone forever. Because you may be able to take my family, you may be able to take my friends, my second family, but you can't take away my dignity."

Cruella was still scared to death, as was Olivia. Willa took one last glance at her mother, then holding back her tears, turned around and marched out of the room. She walked through the dark hallways quickly, not glancing back for one second. When she arrived back outside, she stopped and let the slight breeze brush her skin, calming her down. Then, she walked over to a bench and sat down.

She needed a moment to take in what had just happened. No matter what she had just said to Cruella, no matter how true it was, no matter how confident she felt, she was just a kid. She was still just human. There was still that little bit of heart ache inside of her. Then, tears began to fall out of her eyes, and for the first time that this whole adventure had begun, she didn't try to stop them.

She let the tears fall. She let herself cry. Because, she knew, sometimes when you were upset, crying was the best medicine. She decided to grab a bite to eat, so she stood up and wiped away her tears. She took one last glance behind her, to the door to the haunted mansion. She immediately began to run in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Willa never thought this day would come. The event seemed so unlikely, the possibility never even crossed her mind. Then again, she never thought she would fight Disney villains to help save Disney and the world. The past few years, she had discovered that the world was in no way what most people considered normal. Most people didn't think it was normal for Disney characters to exist.<p>

Most people didn't think magic was normal. Most people didn't think that it was normal for a young girl to be chased by a Disney villain, one of her good friends and her mother. She couldn't think about that at the moment though. She had to get somewhere safe, and fast, or she might be captured by her mother and later killed. More importantly, if she didn't find her friends soon, they would be killed.

Willa finally arrived on Main Street and glanced behind her. Her mother was right on her tail. Willa made a left and found the Main Street firehouse. She quickly climbed the stairs two at a time, and finally reached the door to Wayne's apartment. She could hear her mother climbing the stairs behind her.

_Thank goodness I kept the key with me after Wayne was captured. _Willa thought. She reached into her pocketbook and rummaged around for the key. She couldn't find it. She continued to quickly rummage through, but she could not feel the key. Willa looked into her bag, but she still couldn't find the key. Her mother was getting closer.

"Come on, Come on!" Willa said aloud. She had the key to Wanda's apartment, why couldn't she find the key to Wayne's? She heard her mother coming through the hallway. She was done climbing the stairs. She continued looking for the key, but she still couldn't find it. She heard the swish of her mother's pants, her heavy breathing. She looked to her left and saw her mother's shoe. She had to get the key and fast.

At last, her hand gripped a Mickey Mouse key chain. She pulled it out of the bag and stuck it into the lock. She tried to turn the key, but it was stuck. The lock wouldn't move. She continued to push and turn. She looked behind her to see her mother approaching. Willa pushed and turned, pushed and turned, but still the lock wouldn't move. Her mother reached for her, her hand brushed Willa's head.

Willa was preparing for the end, when the door opened. She ran in, pulled out the keys and locked the door as fast as she could. Her mother began to bang at the door. Willa looked around for something to barricade the door with. There were two chairs at the breakfast nook. Willa grabbed one and dragged it to the door, where she leaned it on the door underneath the knob. Willa sunk onto the soft couch and smiled. Victory was, for once in this crazy adventure, her's.

* * *

><p>Well, sort of. She didn't think her mother was going to stop trying to get into the apartment any time soon, and she still needed to figure out Philby's last clue. She was extremely thirsty from the chase, so she went into Wayne's kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. When she returned to the living room, she took Philby's clue out of her pocket book. She looked at the words again and tried to analyze them.<p>

_You'll find the next clue at the place where our team nearly fell apart_.

The place where there team had nearly fallen apart? Where had that been? As far as she could remember, that had never happened. Even when the keepers had an occasional fight, _never_ and she meant absolutely _never_, had it gotten so far that they had nearly fallen apart. They were like a family, and family's stuck together through thick and thin. Even when they did fight, they got over it quickly.

Willa thought hard, and came up with a possibility. The clue could be referring to the Nemo lounge in Epcot. When Wayne was missing and Charlene and Maybeck had seen that video in Mission Space, the keepers had nearly fallen apart. They didn't trust each other because they were all worried about who the traitor was that Wayne was reffering to in the video. Eventually the traitor had turned out to be Wayne; well in a way.

Forget that, she knew that all of that already. The clue couldn't refer to the Nemo lounge. There was no way the overtakers would be able to hide all of the captives in there secretly. What else could the clue refer to though? It just didn't make sense. Willa thought hard, but she just couldn't figure the clue out. She could think of plenty of fights the keepers had gotten into, but none that could be considered the team nearly falling apart. Some of the fights were considerably larger than others. Like the time in Animal Kingdom when Amanda had been captured. All of the remaining keepers, especially Finn, had gotten so mad at Charlene.

Willa gasped. That was it. That was the answer. She had to go back to the Animal Kingdom and find the tree where Amanda had been captured. She grabbed her bag, and was about to walk out the door, when she became aware of her surrounding again. There was a banging at the door. Her mother was still trying to get in. How was she supposed to find her friends and save their lives, if she couldn't even get out of Wayne's apartment.

Willa yawned. She was tired. Exhausted was the better word for it. She hadn't had a peaceful, worriless, good night's sleep since before the last day of school. Willa went into Wanda's old room and climbed into the bed. She put her head phones in her ear and turned on a bedtime playlist, so as to drown out her mother's banging.

If there was one thing Willa was right now, it was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen to her friends. Forget what happened to her. The keepers were family, and her family mattered more to her than herself.

Still, after the days events, Willa felt filled with a new determination. She felt like she had broken out of a shell, left the old her behind, and was now a whole new Willa. She didn't feel weak or vulnerable. She didn't feel destined to fail. She felt strong. She could save everyone and she was going to. It seemed as if her mother becoming a green eye was in a way good. Or at least, it's effects on her were. The situation had made her so angry, that she was stronger and felt filled with new faith. She felt more determined than ever. Willa climbed back into the bed, rested her head on the pillow, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: **Well that's it for now. What did I tell you? My BFFL and I are making a movie out of this next summer and I'm playing Willa. I seriously can not wait to do the scene from the first section of this chapter. It's gonna be so much fun! Anyway, entries may be coming in a bit quicker because tomorrow is my last day of school. All I have after that is finals. Of course, writer's block, which I have now, is still a huge factor. Anyway, remember to follow me on instagram at kingdomkeepers365 and theatregirl98. Also, you can kik me at booklover365. Plus, check out my youtube channel theatregirl1018. My first kk trailer will be posted soon. That's it. Bye!****

**Keep calm and eliminate the Overtakers!**

** -kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters"**


	22. Renewed faith

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter 22! I had a bit of writer's block, but it broke and after this part I have a good amount of things planned out. So, I guess that's it. Enjoy!**

Willa woke up with a renewed spirit and a smile on her face. She was filled with confidence and determination. She made Wanda's bed. She didn't have a hair brush or any extra clothes with her, so she smoothed out the wrinkles in her shorts and tee and put her hair into a side braid. She grabbed her pocketbook, walked to the living room, and reached for the chair blockading the door. But just as she was about to pull it away, she stopped dead in her tracks. The banging had not ceased. Her mother was still there.

Willa stood paralyzed with shock. She felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. If she left the apartment, she would get captured and her friends would not be safe. If she didn't leave the apartment, she would never be able to and her friends would not be safe.

"What do I do?" Willa screamed aloud. She began to pace back and forth. Willa dropped onto an armchair and buried her head in her hands. After thinking for a moment, she stood back up and to the door. She was going out into that hallway and she was not going to get captured.

Before she pulled the chair away from the door, a tear trickled down her cheek. It fell for the same reason it fell at spaceship earth. In order to get out of that hallway uncaptured, she was going to have to hurt her mother. She remembered the pain deep down in her gut when she had had to hurt Jess. She remembered how her heart seemed to break into a million pieces. But this was worse than hurting one of her best friends, this was hurting her mother. She didn't know if she would be able to handle the pain.

"I have to try" she whispered to herself. "I have to do this."

Slowly, with a shaking hand, Willa pulled the chair away from the door and then, cautiously, fearfully, slowly turned the lock. Her whole body was shaking when she stepped into the hallway. What she saw made her fall to her knees.

Her mother was tied up on the floor, with a gag over her mouth. Willa immediately rushed over and tried to untie the knots.

"Oh! Why didn't I come out sooner?" Willa said aloud, desperately tugging at the ropes. Whoever had tied these knots must have been really good at it.

"I've been asking myself the same question." said a voice from around the corner. Willa knew she recognized that voice from somewhere. She had never met the villain face to face; at least she didn't think she had. Why couldn't she figure it out? The owner of the voice continued to step closer, talking the whole time.

"Honestly, when Cruella and that other girl told me that you didn't turn yourself in when your mother told you too I was shocked. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Mother knows best'?"

That last line said it all. Willa knew who the speaker was. Willa slowly looked up to see her suspicions confirmed. There stood mother Gothel. Willa charged at her, but Gothel put up a hand to stop her.

"Uh Uh Uh." she hissed. Then, she grabbed Willa's mother and held a knife to her neck.

"Don't make another move. Because if you do, let's just say you might 'startle' me. And if I am 'startled' my wrist might flinch. And with this knife in my hand pressed up against your mommy's throat, I don't think I need to spell that one out for you. All it takes is one little flick of the wrist sweetheart. All it takes is one little flick of the wrist."

Willa did all that she could to hold back tears. Gothel began to walk away, but suddenly stopped. Without turning around, she began to speak again.

"Oh and I almost forgot the best part. Remember that little deal that we offered you? The one about turning yourself in or your mother would be the first to die? It's back on. And let's just say our executioner will also make sure that it's not quick."

Then, with and evil laugh and a sweep of her cape, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Willa could not believe what she had just seen. She had to find her friends, and fast. The only thing was, there probably weren't ten clues hidden yet. How was she supposed to find the flash drive in time? Maybe she would just have to start making guesses as to where the flash drive was. She didn't know. Right now, all she knew was that she needed to go to Animal Kingdom.<p>

With one last look at the spot where her mother had just been, with one last wipe of a tear from her eye, she locked the door to the apartment and walked out of the firehouse. When she arrived on Main Street, she was half hoping to see Mother Gothel there with her mother. Then again, half of her was glad that she saw what she saw, no activity. The Magic Kingdom hadn't opened yet, so Willa was able to run right out without being confronted.

The buses were running, so she went to one of the stations. She made sure to keep her head down, so that no one would recognize her. She didn't have time to stop and chat or sign autographs. When she boarded the bus, she went down and sat in the back. Tears constantly fell down her cheeks as she thought about her mother.

She finally arrived in Animal Kingdom. She put her fake employee ID on her neck and entered. Following the same path that she had taken with Philby, Finn, Amanda and Charlene not too long ago, she arrived at the base of the large, steep hill. Maybe it was the fight and drive in her due to what she had just seen, maybe it was a little angel watching over her, but this time, the hill did not prove to be a challenge. Willa jogged up it with ease.

When she reached the tree, she pulled on the branch that Amanda had right before she was captured. A hatch opened and without thinking, Willa stepped inside. The door instantly closed leaving Willa in pitch black darkness. She pushed on the hatch, but it wouldn't budge.

"NO!" she screamed. She had fallen into the same trap as Amanda. She fell down onto her knees and buried her head in her hands. Then, through the sound of her tears, she heard a weak, frail cough.

* * *

><p>Willa turned around in the direction of the cough.<p>

"WAYNE?" she shouted. Wayne did not wake up. He was asleep on the floor. At least Willa hoped he was asleep.

"WAYNE!" she called. Wayne woke up.

"Willa?" he replied with a frail voice. Willa began to jog over. She had to free Wayne from the chains and find a way out of here. She was about half way to him when Maleficent stepped out in front of her.

"Uh uh uh girly. Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I-I" Willa stuttered. She tried to run past Maleficent, but the fairy put out a hand to stop her.

"No need to go over there" she said. "You're ours now. I think I'll just take you to Everest with the others. Don't worry though. You won't be there long." Willa could only think of one thing that that could mean. Maleficent grabbed her and snapped her fingers. The hatch in the tree opened and Maleficent dragged her out.

The park was not opened yet, but a few cast members were roaming the streets. They ran forward. Most of them weren't shocked. Many cast members knew about the Overtaker issue. Jess, Megan and Olivia shooed them back. Maleficent continued to drag Willa through the Animal Kingdom.

"Hey Ugly!" called a voice from behind. Willa didn't recognize the voice. It must have belonged to a cast member. Maleficent's attention was diverted to the noise and Willa was able to break free.

"Run!" the cast member called.

She sprinted as hard as she could towards Expedition Everest where she now knew the others were being held. She continued to run, hopping over benches and plant boxes. She finally reached Expedition Everest. She ran through the cue line and finally found a cast member only door. She scanned her ID, and walked inside.

It was a single control room. There was no one in there. She closed the door and continued to run through the ride space. She reached another door, scanned her ID and again found nothing. This continued on for a while. She had gone through every door in the place and still hadn't found anything. She reached the final door.

"This has to be it" she said aloud. She scanned her ID, and when she opened the door she found a large dark storage room. She slowly entered, trying to be as quiet as possible in case there were any overtakers present. Willa didn't hear anything, so she continued on. She could hear crying, coughing and heavy breathing.

"Willa?" a voice called. Willa ran to it. She recognized it immediately.

"Philby!" she shouted.

**A/N: Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha. I left you guys with a cliffie. Don't worry. The next chapter will be in real soon cause I don't currently have writer's block. Well I guess that's it for now. What did you guys think? We've reached the end of the middle section. Tee hee. Bye!**

** -kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters" **


	23. Is this the end?

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter 23! OOH you guys are gonna eat this one up! It's getting good! Enjoy!**

Willa ran over and clutched Philby's hands tightly. All of the keepers were looking up and rushing over. Finn was clutching his sister's hand. Amanda was close behind him.

"Where's Wanda?" Willa asked. Wanda came walking over and raised her hand slightly.

"Here" she said. "What is it?"

"Well" said Willa. "I guess I should start by telling you that when you were talking with Wayne I saw it because the overtakers were projecting it in the place where I was and…" Willa was cut off by Wanda struggling to say something through tears.

"Oh god." she cried. "He died didn't he? He's dead. Oh god, oh god!"

"NO! No no no no no." said Willa. She smiled and chuckled a little.

"He's alive. He's still sick and captured, but he's alive. I was just at this little secret prison that's hidden in a tree in another part of the park and he was there. I saw him with my own two eyes. He's alive."

Wanda's mood completely changed. She cried tears of joy and laughed at the same time.

"He's alive! Oh my god he's alive!" she said.

"Yes." said Willa "And I know where he is so we can go get him now, but first I have to get you guys out of here." Willa saw a box on the other side of the room.

"Hmmm." she said. "Maybe the key is in there."

The people in the cell were erupting with joy. They were hugging, laughing, smiling and just plain out celebrating. Willa had a huge smile on her face.

_I did it_ she thought _I actually did it. Everything's going to be okay_

Willa opened the box, but there was no key. She walked back to the cell.

"Nothing in there" she said. "Did any of you guys happen to see where they put the key?" Ariel stepped up.

"Oh yeah! It's…" but just then, they heard the creaking of feet.

"Time to go kiddies" said Maleficent.

Then there was chaos. Everyone in the cell went back into the corners to make it look like nothing had happened.

"Go hide." said Philby. Willa wouldn't let go of his hands.

"No. If they're taking you, I'm coming. I can't live without any of you." Charlene came up to the bars.

"Wills, you have to go. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I don't care" said Willa. "You're my best friend Charlene. All of you, you're like my second family. If you die, I'm dying too."

"No" Charlene said through tears. The footsteps were growing louder. Maleficent was getting closer.

"Go!" shouted Philby.

"Fine." said Willa. "But I'm coming after you."

Then Willa hid behind a wall. Maleficent came over, a key in hand. Willa watched anxiously as Maleficent opened the door to the cell.

"Kingdom Keepers" she hissed. "Come with me"

* * *

><p>Willa followed Maleficent through the long dark hallways of Expedition Everest, making sure to be as quiet as possible. The mood was somber, anxious and fearful. The keepers knew what was coming. All hope seemed to be lost. Willa knew one thing. Her friends were not going to die. She would not let it happen.<p>

Soon, they had exited the ride and were walking through the Magic Kingdom. Cast members tried to help. Visitors watched with shock and fear at the park gates. With a flick of her hand, Maleficent cast a spell to open the gates. Some believed it to be a show. Others however, the true believers in Disney, believed it to be real and backed away with fear in order to avoid Maleficent's wrath.

Maleficent cast a spell to stop a bus on its way to Hollywood Studios cold. She forced the doors open and the passengers looked on with fear.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU!" she screamed.

The guests ran out of the bus screaming. The guests in the station screamed as well, because they were all starting to realize that this was not a show. Children clutched stuffed animals or held on to each other tightly. Parents kept their children and baby's close and protected. Families gathered into tight huddles. Maleficent and the other Overtakers and green eyes pushed the keepers into the bus and climbed in themselves. Willa snuck in with the group of them and hid in the back. As she walked on she gave the keepers a head nod to let them know she was there. Philby replied with a thumbs up.

Cruella climbed into the driver's seat and slammed her foot onto the gas pedal.

_Oh great _thought Willa. _The annoying nuisance is driving. _

The bus bumped up and down like crazy and swerved in and out of lanes. Willa felt sick. In the middle car, Charlene was freaking out.

"Oh my god! This woman has no idea how to drive." She said. "I don't think she's ever driven before. We're all gonna die! We're gonna crash into another car which is going to start a domino effect of crashes until another bus is hit into another bus. Then, that bus is going to come spinning back into us and crash us off of the road and we're going to hit a little girl who is with her father who is drinking beer. Then, her father is going to be so stricken with agony over the loss of his child that he's going to fall to his knees and drop the beer and it's going to go flying through the air and pour into the overheated, smoking engine. Then, the bus is going to explode killing us all. CAN"T YOU SEE? WE"RE DOOMED!" The rest of the keepers gave each other a quizzical look.

"You do realize that that's worst case scenario right?" said Amanda.

"No." said Charlene. "Worst case scenario would be…" but Philby put up his hand to stop her from going off on another rant.

"Uh buh buh." he said. "We don't need to know."

Cruella arrived at a red light, but she did not stop. Cars honked at her and concerned drivers shouted. Cruella responded with a, well, a type of signal that would get Willa grounded for a month if her mother ever caught her giving it. When the bus arrived at the gates to Hollywood Studios, Cruella drove through the toll gates without paying the toll.

_This woman drives like a lunatic! _Willa thought.

Then, Cruella screeched into a parking space and stopped short. Willa felt nauseas by the time the bus stopped. She nearly threw up. The door s to the bus opened. Overtakers pushed the keepers onto the pavement and filed out. Once they were out of the bus, Willa snuck out the doors before they closed. As the group approached the theme park entrance, the gates were beginning to open to let guests in. Maleficent stepped in front of the gates and screamed at the guests.

"YOU SHALL NOT ENTER! TODAY, THIS PARK DOES NOT BELONG TO MAGIC AND HAPINESS. THIS PARK BELONGS TO DOOM AND DEATH!"

Guests took pictures, believing it to be a show. Then, they moved back and screamed when Maleficent created a firewall with the wave of her hand. The Overtakers continued to drag the keepers along, until they reached the Tower of Terror. Willa followed closely behind and when she saw the attraction they were going to, she felt sick.

_This cannot be good _she thought.

Willa followed the Overtakers to the top of the tower, where there was apparently a small room. A rusty elevator was waiting with open doors. Willa felt a lump in her throat. It didn't take a genius to figure out how the Overtakers were going to try and kill the keepers. Willa watched at the door as the keepers were tied up.

She quickly formulated a plan. She would sneak into the room and untie her friends, and when they were all free, they would surprise the Overtakers and attack.

Once all of the keepers were tied up, the Overtakers turned away for a moment and began to talk. That's when Willa made her move. She snuck into the room and began to untie Philby.

"You did it." he said smiling. "I knew you could do it. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." she replied. "Oh my gosh! These knots are hard to undo!" She looked up for one second and her heart stopped.

There stood Olivia, arms crossed, an evil scowl on her face.

* * *

><p>Before she could blink, Willa was being tied up. She couldn't believe it was happening. She had failed her friends. She tried to keep a determined attitude. If there was one thing she had learned from her adventure, it was to never give up hope. She struggled to get away, but it was no use. Before she knew it, Amanda was being dragged away and put into the elevator. She was thrashing and screaming. Finn was beside himself.<p>

"NO! STOP IT! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER! NO NO NO!" He was sobbing. It was then that Willa saw who was pushing Amanda into the elevator. She immediately knew that Amanda was not crying because she was about to die.

Jess, or rather Jez, scowled at her sister as she pushed her into the compartment.

_Maybe just maybe_ thought Willa. _I can reach the little bit of good still in Jess. Maybe the spell doesn't completely turn someone evil, but simply pushes the good deep down. Maybe it's true. Maybe love can overcome evil. _Maleficent began to talk.

"Let me explain to you kiddies how this is going to work. We're going to put you into this little elevator one by one. It isn't an ordinary elevator you see. I've put a little spell on it." Maleficent pulled out a small remote from behind her back. It looked like some twisted version of the fob. "When this button is pressed, a one minute countdown will begin. When that time is up, the elevator cable will break, plunging the passenger down through the tower to their death." Willa didn't care about the risk or consequence. She began to shout.

"Jess! I know you're in there somewhere. Listen to me. You can beat the spell. Look at the girl you're about to kill. You love her more than anything. She's your sister! Jess please I know you're in there." Philby mouthed something to Willa.

_What are you doing?_

"Trust me" she whispered.

"Silly Girl." cackled Maleficent. "Jezebel belongs to us now. I can prove it to you. Jezebel?" Jess looked up at Maleficent.

"Yes your grace?"

"Begin the countdown."

"Of course your grace." Willa continued to shout.

"Jess please! I know you're in there. Jess please!" Jess looked at her. She seemed to be considering what Willa was saying.

_Yes_ Willa thought. _It's working_.

But then, Jess pressed the button.

**A/N: Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha. Huge cliffie! Don't worry. Chapter 24 is coming real soon. Bye!**

** -kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters" **


	24. One Spark Starts the Fire

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter 24! Sorry it took so long! I kept getting distracted while writing it. This was originally going to be two chapters, but I decided what would have been chapter 24 was too short so i combined chapters 24 and 25 to make chapter 24. This is a longie! i don't think we've had one this long since "Snow White" There is some slight cursing in this chapter but don't worry. Nothing major like the f or s words. Well anyway, enjoy!**

Finn was breaking down in tears and screams. The other keepers, along with Willa were panicking

"HELP! HELP!" Amanda screamed. Finn struggled to break the bindings, but it was nearly impossible. Willa did not give up on her plan.

"HELP! JESS PLEASE HELP! NO!" screamed Amanda, crying hysterically.

"Jess please! Jess look at your sister! Remember who you were, who you are! Remember Jess remember!" Willa cried.

There were thirty seconds left on the countdown. Amanda was soon emitting high pitched screams of horror. Willa was having trouble watching it. Jess gave Willa that same look of recognition again. She looked confused and afraid. Amanda's high pitched screams continued. Then, Jess looked down at Amanda, tied up and screaming with horror. The screams were mortifying to hear.

"Manda?" Jess said in a worried tone.

_It's really working_ thought Willa.

Suddenly, the spell began to break. Jess' hair turned from black to blonde and her entire demeanor changed. She was her old self once again.

"Manda!" she shouted. The doors to the elevator began to close.

"NO!" she screamed. "MANDA!" she banged on the doors. Amanda's high pitched screams continued. Jess placed her hands on the insides of the doors and pushed them open as best as she could.

"GO GO GO!" the keepers cheered. It was like a sporting event. Then, Jess climbed into the elevator. "NO!" the keepers hollered. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

None of them knew what Jess was thinking. They could at least watch it though. The elevator doors remained open. Jess must have broken them.

"What are you doing?" Amanda cried.

"Untying you. When I'm finished climb onto the top of the elevator and grab the top of the cable"

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRA….."

"JUST TRUST ME!" The clock began to count backwards from ten. The keepers were gritting their teeth watching.

"FIVE, FOUR…" Amanda was untied and the girls began to climb out of the elevator. "THREE, TWO…." As soon as the clock reached one, Amanda was holding on to the top of the cable, but Jess had only just made it to the top of the elevator car.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Amanda screamed as the cable snapped. Jess screamed. The keepers looked away. They couldn't bear to watch it. Then, Willa noticed that Jess' screams had stopped. So had Amanda's.<p>

She slowly turned her head towards the scene and saw Jess dangling from Amanda's outstretched arm.

"SHE CAUGHT HER!" Willa screamed happily to the other keepers. "AMANDA CAUGHT HER!" The keepers began to cheer.

Finn turned his head behind him and noticed a shard of glass right beneath his hand. He picked it up and began to cut away the ropes that bound his hands. He then proceeded to cut the bindings off his feet. He didn't get up right away though. He had to jump up at the Overtakers when the time was just right. The keepers would have an advantage if they caught the Overtakers by surprise. He passed the shard to Willa and whispered to her.

"Don't get up right away. I'll give you the signal when the time's right." Willa nodded. She understood. One by one the keepers secretly unbound themselves and passed it along to the next keeper.

"Don't be so happy." Maleficent cackled. "Those girls can't hang on forever.

"They don't have to" shouted Finn. "Now!" he shouted and jumped up.

Maleficent was shell shocked. Finn motioned to Willa and Philby. He then pointed to Jess and Amanda. Willa and Philby nodded and searched the room for some kind of ladder. Finn pointed to himself, Maybeck and Charlene, then to the Overtakers.

Maybeck snuck up behind Cruella. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around he waved hello and then punched her in the face. The Overtakers tried to form a defense. Charlene went over to Olivia. She began a 'cheerleader routine'

"Hey Olivia." she said giddily. "Ready? OK!" She began to make different arm motions. "You betrayed me, and tried to hurt my friends, so now I'm getting my revenge." On revenge she kicked her leg as high as she could and knocked Olivia down. Overtakers surrounded Charlene, but she simply did a triple back flip and knocked them all down.

While Maybeck and Charlene were handling the defense, Finn went over to Maleficent.

"Silly boy" she cackled, conjuring a fire ball. Finn dodged ball after ball, but they were coming quicker and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it forever.

Willa found a ladder in the corner of the room and called Philby over. He helped her bring it to the elevator. Together they held it steady so that Jess and Amanda could get down. Jess swung on to the ladder and began to climb down the rungs.

Finn was still facing Maleficent. He was starting to have trouble dodging her attacks.

"You actually thought you could defeat me all by yourself? Well let me tell you something. You can't" Just then, Charlene tapped her shoulder and said

"Well one of us can't, but maybe two of us can." Then she flipped through the air and crashing into Maleficent. Maleficent went flying back and landed right in front of Amanda.

"Or three of us" Then she used her push and sent Maleficent flying to Willa and Philby who whacked her with the ladder. Then, Maybeck and Jess held Maleficent down while Finn tied her up with rope. The other Overtakers were scattered across the floor either unconscious or too afraid and cowardly to fight back. Once Maleficent was tied up, the keepers began to run. They exited the Tower of Terror and soon found themselves in the fresh air of Hollywood Studios.

* * *

><p>The reunion was filled with tears and hugs. Amanda and Jess were holding each other tightly. Charlene and Willa hugged. Everyone was surrounding Willa and everyone was hugging each other. Jess came up to Willa.<p>

"Thanks back there." she said. "For helping me break through the spell. If it weren't for you, I don't know where we would be right now." The two girls hugged and Amanda and Willa began to talk. At the moment, everything seemed perfect.

That was the thing though. Everything was perfect _at the moment. _Willa walked up to talk to Finn.

"Finn!" she shouted, but he didn't respond.

"What's your problem?" said Amanda. The other keepers didn't know how to respond

"What's going on Finn?" Willa said aloud.

* * *

><p>Finn still didn't respond. Willa felt like she wanted to cry. Amanda and Charlene put comforting hands on her shoulders. Jess held her hand.<p>

"Come on." Amanda said. "Let's go back to Wanda's apartment." The keepers began to walk out of the park. Wanda's apartment was only a few blocks away from Disney and the keepers couldn't all fit in a cab, so they decided to walk. When they arrived in Wanda's apartment Finn still wasn't speaking to or looking at Willa. Willa was beginning to get angry.

"FINN WHITMAN!" she yelled. "I can't believe you. I spent the last few weeks desperately trying to find you! I would have done anything if it meant that you all were going to be free and this is how you thank me?" Finn finally spoke to her, but his tone was angry.

"Ya, well you could have done it without allowing Wayne and Wanda to be captured." Willa was infuriated.

"Allowed? ALLOWED? I did everything I could to protect them. When Wanda got captured, it was by her own choice. She was trying to save Wayne and me. We tried to stop her. Same goes with Wayne. He thought that by giving himself up, Wanda would be safe. I knew Maleficent's promises were empty and I tried to stop him. I couldn't. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK I STOOD BY AND LET THAT HAPPEN?"

"Well all of that aside." said Finn. "You could have stayed at Everest when you found us. You could have stayed there and rescued everyone else like hmm, I don't know, MY SISTER? How about her huh? How about my sister, Wanda, your mother. The list just goes on and on Willa, but are they here right now? No. They're still locked up in some dingy, dusty old cell because you decided to follow us."

"I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Willa yelled through closed teeth.

"Ya and we all saw how that turned out. You just ended up getting yourself captured." Willa was seething with rage. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears and her face was beet red. Just then, Amanda felt the need to intervene.

"Finn what's the matter with you?" she said. "How could you say that to her? Might I remind you that without her helping Jess break through the spell, I'd be dead right now. And so would you and everyone else. If Jess had remained Jez, we'd all be dead right now. So you should be thanking Willa for saving our lives not yelling at her for no reason! I can't believe you!" Now Amanda was angry as well. The other keepers were desperately trying to end the feud. Charlene stepped next to Finn.

_Oh no don't!_ thought Maybeck.

"Well…" said Charlene. "I can see where Finn's coming from. I mean, he's just worried that's all." Amanda stepped forward again. Jess squinted her eyes and looked away, shaking her head. Amanda and Charlene never got along well. This was about to get ugly.

_Manda, please don't_ she thought.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Amanda yelled.

_She did. _Jess thought.

"How can you possibly think Finn is right in this situation? Willa did nothing wrong!" Jess knew what was coming next. She gritted her teeth.

_Don't say it don't say it _

"Oh that's right. I forgot. You've always had your eye on him!" Amanda yelled.

_She said it. _Charlene gave Amanda an 'Oh no you didn't !" look.

"Yea." said Charlene. "Ya, I have. I guess you're just jealous of me because you know that Finn's going to pick me over you."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa." said Finn, butting in. He walked over to Amanda and took her arm. Amanda pushed him off immediately.

"Actually" she said. "Charlene can have you because after the way you just treated Willa, I saw what kind of person you really are and frankly, I don't need the association." She began to walk away, but stopped when Charlene continued to go on.

"Oh" said Charlene. "So you're not jealous that Finn's gonna pick me? So what is it then? Are you jealous that, hmm, let's see. I'm popular and you're not, I have more friends than you, I have more talent than you or is it that I have a mother and you don't." Amanda was speechless with anger. She started to charge towards Charlene, put Jess pulled her back. Finn walked over to Amanda.

"Really Charlene?" he said. All of the keepers were too shocked to believe what Charlene has just said. Finn put a hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie." he said. Amanda pushed him off

"Get off me jack ass!" she said. At this point, Willa just wanted the fight to be over.

"Come on Amanda. He's trying to make up with you here."

"No, he's not. Someone doesn't go from seething with rage to being all kissy kissy that quickly. He's totally insincere!"

"I think you're being totally ridiculous and unfair." Finn turned to Willa.

"I'm really sorry." he said. "I was a jerk before and I wasn't judging you fairly."

"It's okay" she said. "See Amanda I actually know how to accept an apology."

"What apology?" Amanda screamed. "Finn is obviously faking and you should know it. Honestly I thought you were smart."

"Hey." Finn said to Amanda. "Was that really necessary? How could you talk to Willa like that? Seriously."

"Stay out of it Finn!" Willa screamed. "What do you think? That I'm incapable of fighting my own battles?"

"No! I was trying to help you."

"Well then let's see how you like being 'helped' Amanda, Finn kissed Charlene and Storey Ming." Amanda was outraged.

"WHAT?" Finn backed away with fear.

"Really Willa?"Finn said. "Was that really necessary? That was my issue to deal with. What was it your business to get involved in my problems?"

"I don't know. You tell me Finn. What was it your business getting involved in my problems? The answer to that, will answer your question." Philby walked over to Willa. Maybeck tried to stop him, but it was no use.

"Come on Willa." he said. "That was private. Sometimes other people's problems are not your business so there's no sense in getting involved and yelling like a psychopath!"

"Really." said Willa. "Because aren't you intruding into other people's problems right now? And besides, I only yelled at Finn because he yelled at me!"

"Finn's just upset!"

"AND YOU DON'T THINK I'M UPSET? You don't think I'm concerned about Wayne and Wanda and Finn's sister and everyone? They took my mother Philby. They took my mother and my cousin and you don't think I'm worried?"

"I never said that"

"You implied it you jerk!"

"Wow way to jump to conclusions. You're so mature." Willa pushed him.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?"

"Bitch" Willa slapped him across the face and stormed away. Charlene went up to him.

"Was that really necessary? She's your girlfriend and one of your best friends you idiot! She was right. You're a real piece of work." she said. Philby was angry and he was not going to take it.

"Oh so I'm wrong. Amanda's one of _your_ best friends and look what you said to her!"

"I didn't curse at her for no reason." Willa walked over to Charlene.

"I thought you were mad at me and thought I was wrong. Seriously who's side are you on flighty?" Charlene was outraged.

"Flighty?" she said through clenched teeth. There was practically steam coming out of her ears. She was about to explode.

"Who are you calling flighty? Maybeck, hold my earrings!" Willa and Charlene charged at each other. Maybeck held Charlene back and Jess rushed over to hold Willa. At the moment, Maybeck and Jess were a team, because they were currently the only ones who were still sane. Jess stepped in between Charlene and Willa.

"Look at you two!" she said. "What are you doing? You're best friends and you were about to get physical with each other. Come on calm down! All of you! What's the matter with you?" Willa and Charlene turned to Jess and simultaneously yelled at her.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Jess was angry now. She had been dragged into the fight.

"Well excuse me for trying to help! I'm done with you two!"

"I tried to warn you" Maybeck said. "Never get involved in a chick fight. Don't you know any better?" Jess gave Maybeck a look to indicate to him that she was not in the mood.

"You were the one who said that this fight needed to end. I agreed with you, and I was just trying to do so. Don't get mad at me for doing what you wanted."

"I was joking!" he yelled. "You have no sense of humor!" Jess walked away, angered. At the same time, Willa and Charlene had stopped trying to beat each other up and looked at Maybeck.

"What?" he said.

"Chick fight?" said Willa. "Really? You're calling this a chick fight." Maybeck couldn't believe that this was why they were mad at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." he said.

"You're such a sexist pig" said Charlene.

"Really?" he said. "I was just using the correct definition because as far as I'm concerned a chick fight is when a stupid diva, Charlene, and a freakish nerdy geek, Willa, get together and go at each other. That's what's happening here." Willa slapped Maybeck across the face.

"Really?" Philby says. "That was really necessary? Are you insane? What kind of a jerk are you?"

"I thought you were mad at them!" Maybeck screamed.

"That may be true dude." said Finn. "But those things were really, really uncalled for. There was seriously no reason to say them."

"Well they are true" Maybeck said. The boys continued to argue. Then, Amanda came walking over.

"Maybeck was just saying things at the heat of the moment." she said. Her words were obviously directed at Finn and Philby.

"He didn't mean them. I know it and you know it, so stop getting mad at him for no reason."

"Don't get involved you stupid little orphan! And don't go making statements on things you don't know. I meant what I said. I never say anything I don't mean." Amanda was near tears.

"I was trying to help you, you…you….JERK!" Amanda slapped him across the face and buried her head in her hands. She began to cry. Jess came over to her and locked her into a tight hug.

"It's okay." She whispered to her sister. Then, she looked up at Maybeck.

"Why must you always be such a bastard?" she shouted at him. Philby turned to Jess.

"DON'T GET INVOLVED!" he screamed. Jess scowled at him. Maybeck was still furious.

"I knew we never should have brought these two onto the team." he said. "Especially after I found out that they had powers. Never get involved with freaks." Jess began to cry and Amanda comforted her, just as Jess had done for herself. She slapped Finn and Maybeck, but when she slapped Philby, he slapped her back.

Amanda was shocked. She grimaced and held her hand over her cheek. When she took it away her cheek was beet red. Finn confronted Philby.

"Dude are you nuts?" he screamed. "Why would you hit a girl?" Philby was speechless. He was too shocked at what he had just done. Amanda ran up to Philby, outraged, but Jess pulled her back.

"Don't" she said. "You'll only get hurt more both emotionally and physically!" Amanda pulled away from Jess' grip.

"What do you not trust me?" she said. "Seriously, stop trying to fight my battles!" Jess was hurt.

"Fine." she said. "You don't want my help or concern? Then I guess you don't want me as a sister anymore."

Jess stormed off. Amanda went into a separate room. Maybeck and Charlene went into other rooms as well, but Finn and Willa stormed out the door and went back to their houses.

An all out war had begun.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Just to let you guys know, what the keepers said to each other does not in any way reflect my views of the keepers. I'm a nice person! Also, by having some of the keepers insult others more harshly, like Maybeck and Charlene, does not mean that I am hating on those 's just the way it worked out when I wrote it. Well, bye! See you soon with chapter 25! See ya! "So long farewell auvuidazane good bye!"**

** -kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters" **


	25. The Trap

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter 25! I'm really sorry it took so long! What happened was, I had something else as chapter 25, but it was taking me a really long time to write that one and it was boring to write, so I scratched that one and started writing what would have been chapter 26 s chapter 25. Then, it took me a few days to do this one. Anyway, I'd just like to thank all of you who review my stories with your wonderful kind words. They always lift my spirits. Also, a special thank you to all my loyal readers who started reading from the beginning and reviewed almost every chapter, you know who you are! Once again, thank you and enjoy chapter 25, the trap.**

Finn sat in his bedroom, panting hard and angry as he had ever been. With his mom as a green eye, his sister a prisoner and his dad on a summer long business trip, the house was empty and Finn was alone. He was starting to feel guilty about what had happened between him and the keepers, but the guilt was quickly erased by anger again. The thoughts in his head went back and forth, as if he was having a war with himself.

_How could I? How could they? It's all my fault. No, it's their fault. I'm such a jerk. No, I did nothing wrong. _

Just as Finn was about to go insane, his phone buzzed announcing a text message. He looked at his phone. It was from Sally Ringwald, the Overtakers' spy that his mother had landed the keepers before she became a green eye. He knew that he could trust the message. He opened his texting app. The text read

**Your white haired old friend is going to be taken to Typhoon Lagoon in just a few minutes. If you want to find him go there now.**

** XOXO- Sally **

Finn was a little suspicious of the XOXO at the end. Sally was never the girly girl type and she didn't enjoy being a spy. Her messages were never encouraging or friendly in any way. No matter, he had to get to Typhoon Lagoon right away.

* * *

><p>Maleficent sat in a room with Queen Grimhelde and Cruella Deville. She watched the Typhoon Lagoon security cameras. She saw Finn Whitman walk into the park, wearing a dark hoodie, trying to hide his face. She was not fooled. She was the all powerful Maleficent, and nothing could trick her. She cackled an evil laugh and looked at her fellow Overtakers.<p>

"Seems the Kingdom Keepers have fallen straight into our trap. Everyone thank our little double agent, for always remaining one hundred percent loyal to us." The three women laughed together. "Time to get out there ladies. Everyone ready?" The three overtakers walked out of the room, and into Typhoon Lagoon.

* * *

><p>Willa walked into Typhoon Lagoon. She wasn't very surprised when she saw the others. Sally didn't know the keepers had had a fight, so she probably had sent the text to all of them. Willa desperately wanted to go up to the other keepers and apologize, but she didn't know if they would forgive her.<p>

She wasn't necessarily mad at the keepers anymore; she just wanted to make up like best friends did. Still, the keepers didn't talk to each other. It was obvious that none of them were fuming mad anymore, but there was still an awkward hostility between them. Willa's phone buzzed. She looked at the text. It was another one from Sally Ringwald.

**He'll be at Crush 'n' Gusher.**

** XOXO- Sally**

Willa put her phone back in her waterproof case; she had brought one just in case she needed to quickly jump into the water, and walked towards Crush 'n' Gusher. Willa was near the other keepers, even next to them many times during the walk, but they still didn't speak. They just looked at each other awkwardly.

When Willa arrived at Crush 'n' Gusher, she didn't see Wayne, or any other Overtakers. She could see that the other keepers were just as confused as she was. Then, almost out of nowhere, the air grew cold, and Willa froze. Maleficent stepped out and began to talk.

"Looks like you all fell into our little trap."Willa couldn't believe her ears.

_Trap?_ Maleficent continued to talk.

"You see, your little friend isn't here." Then, Maleficent snapped her fingers and a swarm of Overtakers came walking out behind her.

Willa gulped. She was terrified. In front of her stood all of the most dangerous Overtakers, together. There was the terrible threesome, Tia Dalma, Judge Frollo, the green eyes and so many more. There were even some Overtakers that Willa had never seen. There was Randall from Monsters Inc., Gaston and even, oh no, could it be, Dr. Facilier.

The only thing Willa could think to do was turn around and run for her life. The other keepers did the same. The Overtakers followed them.

Willa and Maybeck were running next to each other. Then, Willa tripped over a rock and screamed. Maybeck turned around and his eyes grew wide. He began to walk over to her and reached out his hand. Just as she was about to grab it, She was being dragged away by Judge Frollo and Luowski.

"WILLA!" Maybeck screamed. He ran back to the others to get their help.

At the same time, Willa had been dragged up to the top of Crush 'N' Gusher. She was kicking and thrashing, but she couldn't get away. Luowski put a gag on her mouth, bound her feet and hands, tied her to a raft and tied rocks to the raft. Then, without another word, he and Judge Frollo picked her up and pushed her down the slide. Just as they did is, Maybeck reached Philby. He was panting and out of breath.

"Dude." he said. "Willa's in trouble. We have to get to the top of the slide now!" Philby's eyes grew wide and he turned to run with Maybeck. Just then, Willa's raft came down the slide, and began to sink to the bottom of the pool.

Philby screamed, mortified. He was so far away from the pool. He wouldn't be able to reach Willa in time. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amanda.

"AMANDA!" he screamed. She looked at him and jogged over to him.

"You have to help me save Willa! You have to use your push to get me to her."

"What do you mean?" she said.

"No time to explain! Willa's in danger! You need to help me."

Amanda frowned at him and looked away, as if she was thinking of something and making a decision.

"Look I'm sorry I hit you!" Philby said. "I was a jerk and I regretted it as soon as I did it, but right now this isn't about me, or you. If you don't help me do this Willa could die!"

Amanda looked at him one last time, and nodded. Then she put out her hands, and with all her strength, began to get Philby over to Willa. Philby was getting there quickly. Then, just as he was at the end of the pool, he was grabbed by Cruella Deville. He was struggling to get away from her, but he was losing the battle, and Willa was losing more air by the second.

Amanda began to run to the pool, but she soon fell to her knees. Using her powers made her weak, and she could barely walk. Nearby, Jess could see that someone was thrashing and struggling underneath the water. She didn't know who it was.

As she looked around, she saw Philby struggling with Cruella, Finn fighting Captain Hook, Charlene taking on some green eyes, Maybeck helping Finn and Amanda on her knees. Willa was nowhere to be found.

Jess was filled with horror and looked at the pool again.

"Willa!" she screamed. Without thinking, she jumped into the pool.

They say that when someone you care about is in peril, they are all that matters, that survival instinct takes over and all thoughts are erased from your mind. That is what happened to Jess. In all the commotion and worry about Willa, the fact that she couldn't swim had slipped her mind. Also, she knew that the water in the pool was three feet and she could stand in it, but when her feet touched the bottom, the Evil Queen snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Jess felt the bottom of the pool sink from underneath her.

"Amanda!" she called. "The water's getting deeper. It's a spell, the water's getting…" But before she could finish her sentence, she began to drown. Her hands thrashed above the water and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

She had never experienced something so terrifying, or so horribly painful. She thought that she was going to die at any second. Amanda screamed with horror.

At that moment, she forgot all anger, hostility or hatred towards Jess. All she felt was love, fear and concern. She continued to emit high pitched, mortified screams. Finn had just finished fighting Hook, who was lying unconscious on the ground. He turned to Amanda and saw her screaming and crying on her knees.

He was filled with regret of how he had treated her earlier, and he knew that she only screamed like that when there was a tragedy occurring, usually a tragedy occurring with ….no, it couldn't be. Not Jess. Something was going on with Jess, and Amanda looked weakened. Finn knew he had to help. Amanda caught his eye.

"PLEASE FINN SHE CAN'T SWIM! HELP FINN PLEASE! HELP HER!" Amanda burst into tears.

Finn looked to the pool next to him and saw Jess struggling to get up out of the water. Finn dove into the water and reached for Jess. She stopped him.

"Finn" she gargled. "Willa." Jess pointed behind Finn, and he looked to his left.

There was Willa, tied to the raft at the bottom of the pool. Finn swam over as fast as he could, untied her and grabbed her. He held her with one arm, and used the other to swim to the top. Once he had reached the top of the water, he quickly swam her to the edge of the pool. Amanda had gained the strength to walk over there, and was waiting with open arms for Willa.

Willa and Amanda took one look at each other, and began to cry. They hugged each other tightly and Willa shivered in Amanda's arms. The two girls had forgotten all anger, and they were simply, once again, best friends. Finn dove back in for Jess, but was soon grabbed by Captain Hook, who had regained consciousness. He held Finn in a death grip and held a sword to his throat.

"I'm not quite done with you boy." he cackled. Finn struggled, but couldn't get away. Captain Hook was holding him too tightly.

"FINN! NO!" Amanda screamed. Then, Willa saw Jess thrashing in the water. She dove in and grabbed her. She swam Jess to the edge of the pool and Amanda dragged her out. Jess fell into Amanda's arms, coughing and crying. Amanda hugged Jess tightly.

"Thank god you're okay!" she said. "I'm really sorry about what I said before" said Jess. "I guess I overreacted just a bit."

"No." said Amanda. "I was a jerk. You were just trying to help, and, oh never mind. We're both safe now. That's all that really matters."Jess turned around to thank Willa.

"By the way Willa, thanks for…, Willa?"

But Willa was not above the water. She was so weak and out of air, that she had passed out as soon as she had gotten Jess to land. The two girls screamed.

"WILLA!" Philby looked their way.

"What happened?" he said.

"I don't know!" Jess cried, panicking. "I think she's in the water."

Philby elbowed Cruella in the chest and dove into the water like a rocket. He could not loose Willa; he simply would not allow it. Amanda saw a raft lying nearby, and she threw it into the pool.

When Philby saw Willa lying unconscious at the bottom of the pool, he was terrified. He didn't know if she was dead, or just hurt. Either way, he had to get her out of the water.

Philby grabbed her and brought her towards the raft. When he got there though, he found that he couldn't lift her up onto it. With her passed out, she was pure dead weight. She wasn't very heavy, in fact, she was a thin girl, but because the water was deep, he couldn't lift his arms up high enough out of the water to get her on the raft.

The water was ice cold, and Willa was shivering in his arms. Her lips were blue and she was still unconscious.

_I have to get her out of the water_ Philby thought. He continued to try to lift her, but he was getting weaker in the cold water, and was losing strength.

Finn was still battling hook, Amanda was still too weak to swim, Jess, well she would drown, and Maybeck was nowhere to be found. That meant the only person left to help him was Charlene, but he didn't know if she would forgive him.

"Charlene!" he called. She looked at him.

"I need your help. Willa's unconscious and I need to get her onto this raft." Now Philby was crying.

"Please help me. She could die. I need to help her."

Charlene was filled with guilt. How could she have treated Willa the way she had? She was her best friend. She had to help save Willa. That's what best friends did. She couldn't leave things the way they were between her and Willa. If Willa died thinking that Charlene had meant all the things she had said, she didn't even want to think about it. That wasn't going to happen, Charlene wouldn't let it.

Like a cheetah, she ran to the pool and dived in. She swam to Philby as fast as she could.

"You take her feet, and I'll take her hands." Philby said.

Charlene dove under water, held Willa's legs with one hand and swam upward. She took Willa's left leg out of her right hand with her hand, and together, she and Philby hoisted Willa up onto the raft. Charlene and Philby grabbed onto the raft. They were about to swim her to the shore, when Charlene saw Olivia out of the corner of her eye. This meant trouble, and Charlene knew she had to stay behind to stop whatever was coming.

"Take Willa out of the pool" she whispered to Philby. "I'll stay here and hold back Olivia"

"I can't just leave you here alone." said Philby. "What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine. Just get Willa safe. I'll be right back trust me."

Charlene swam closer to Olivia, prepared for a yelling match. Then, to her surprise, Olivia just snapped her fingers. Charlene kicked to try and swim away, but she felt something holding her back. She looked at her feet. They were bound by vines. This was the second time Olivia had trapped her by conjuring plants. Apparently, the overtakers could give the green eyes powers.

_Great _thought Charlene sarcastically. _This ought to make things easier. _

Then, the Evil Queen stepped out. Charlene kicked and kicked to get away, but the plants were strong.

"Some friend you turned out to be."she said to Olivia.

"Good job Olivia." The Evil Queen cackled. Charlene knew she had to intimidate them.

"What are you just gonna throw me in another stupid cell?"

"No." the Evil Queen hissed. "We do not care to waste our time capturing you anymore. We need something a little more, _permanent_."

Charlene's eyes grew wide. She knew what the Evil Queen meant and she had to get away. She did all she could to keep the look of fear off of her face. She dove under the water and tried to free her feet. Once her head was under the water, she found that she couldn't move.

The Evil Queen grinned. Immobility spells were her specialty.

Charlene felt her lungs growing smaller and smaller. She had always feared drowning; she was always terrified by the feeling of dying without a last breath. Now she was experiencing it, and it was not anything like she had imagined. It was much, much worse.

Maleficent and the Evil Queen laughed.

"Now, just to perform phase two and we're gone, and so is that little blonde brat." said the Evil Queen.

Olivia got a horrible feeling in her gut. It all started to come back to her. Charlene was her friend. What had she done?

* * *

><p>Back at the edge of the pool, the Overtakers had vanished. Amanda, Jess and Philby leaned over Willa.<p>

Amanda and Jess were crying, hugging each other. Just then, Willa's eyes fluttered open.

Philby grabbed her in a tight hug.

"You're okay!" he cried.

"Yes" Willa stuttered, shocked but happy and mesmerized at what was happening.

"I'm really sorry about what I said before." Philby said.

"No, I'm sorry" Willa said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I was a jerk. The truth is, I love you." Willa sat there, speechless. She was shocked by what Philby said. Philby was obviously nervous, because he began to rant.

"Now, if you don't love me back, please don't let it ruin our friendship. I know we all love each other like brothers and sisters, and I don't want that to change, but I think I love you like, love you love you. Do you love me? Oh, what kind of jerk asks someone 'do you love me?' what's wrong with me? I've just, always wanted to tell you that and, oh please don't be wierded out. I just need to know…"

Willa could only think of one thing to do. She grabbed Philby by the shirt, pulled him close to her, and kissed him long and hard on the lips. When they pulled away, Philby looked enchanted.

"Does that answer your question?" Willa said, and smiled.

Then, Finn and Maybeck came over.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Finn.

"Ya" said Willa. "Actually; wait a minute… where's Charlie?" Philby's eyes grew wide.

"She was in the pool with me and she stayed behind to face off with Olivia. Oh no! I told her not to stay there alone. Why didn't I take her with me?" Maybeck went running to the pool and dived in. The other keepers waited anxiously.

Willa was crying. She hadn't left things with Charlene. The two girls were best friends. Willa didn't want their last time together to be fighting. A few minutes later, Maybeck came walking back.

He was crying, carrying Charlene in his arms. Willa screamed and fell to her knees crying.

"NO! CHARLIE! NO!" she screamed. Amanda looked up.

Maybeck was carrying Charlene, and her arm fell limp in front of him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Again, really sorry this took so long! I don't know when the next chapter will be up because starting Monday I have theatre camp which runs from 9-3, 5 days a week, for two weeks. The point is, I won't have as much time on my hands. Well, I really don't have much more to say. I leave you with the first few lyrics of the goodbye song from my favorite show when I was a toddler.**

**"So long, farewell, to you my friends. Goodbye for now, until we meet again" **

**If you know what show it's from. leave it in a review. The first three people to get it right get a sneak peek from Chapter 26! Bye everyone!**

** -kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters" **


	26. Just one bite

**A/N: Hello there keepers! It's been really long since we last saw each other. Sorry about that! I was really busy for the past two weeks. I'll try my best to write the next chapter ASAP! I know I ended the last chapter in a huge cliffhanger, but hey, look at it this way. At least I didn't end a book like that! Ugh! I legit can not wait until April 2013 for KK6! It's just not fair. Anyway, here's chapter 26: Just one bite.**

Back in Wanda's apartment, Willa, Amanda and Jess sat in silence. The boys were out getting dinner at Mcdonald's. Willa felt like her heart had been ripped out. Charlene couldn't be dead. It couldn't possibly be true, but it was. She had seen it with her own eyes. She had seen Charlene's hand dangling wimpy, she had felt the absence of a pulse, she had heard the absence of breath, but she still could not believe it. Charlene could not be dead. Charlene could not be _dead._

The word _dead_ kept replaying in her mind. Death always seemed so unreal, until it happened. Willa hadn't felt this much pain since her father had died, and she couldn't stand it. Willa thought about what the keepers would do, how they would handle it. The thing that Willa dreaded the most was having to tell Charlene's mom. How would her mother take it? Of course she would be mortified and heartbroken, but would she believe the story about the Overtakers. Would she believe that the Overtakers had drowned Charlene, or would she think that the kids were being irresponsible and an avoidable accident had occurred?

Willa's mother didn't believe the keeper stories. Jelly, Mrs. Whitman and Mrs. Philby did, but Charlene's mom had never really voiced her opinion. Even if Mrs. Turner did believe the keepers, Willa dreaded telling her the news. Nobody wanted to tell someone that their child was dead. When your heart was broken, you didn't want to deliver it to someone else.

Willa crawled over to the couch where Charlene's dead body lay. She grabbed her best friend's cold limp hand that dangled off the side.

Suddenly, she was filled with memories of the times that she and Charlene had shared. The time when they had nearly died on the Winnie the Pooh ride and had held on to each other so tightly, the time when they had joined hands and jumped into a pool, the time when they had cried on each other's shoulders, thinking Wayne was dead.

Then, Willa felt her eyes begin to shake. She tried to force them away, but the tears game gushing out of her eyes and pouring down her cheeks like waterfalls. She wiped them away, but still they continued to fall.

Willa sat up higher on her knees and looked at Charlene lying there. She spotted a chain around her neck. She reached to take it off, because her mom would probably want to keep it. As soon as Willa saw what the necklace was, she began to cry even harder. It was a half of a heart that read "best" and underneath that, "for". It was the best friend necklace that Willa had given Charlene for her birthday about a year ago. After all this time, even after the huge fight, Charlene was still wearing it.

Willa pulled her necklace out from underneath her shirt. She put together the two heart halves, so that the necklace read "Best Friends Forever" A tear trickled down Willa's cheek and landed on the necklace.

"No matter what, these words will always ring true." she whispered. Then, slowly, she dropped the necklace and let go of Charlene's hand. Amanda and Jess came over and together the three girls shared a long group hug.

About a minute later, the boys came in the door with dinner. They placed the bags on the table. None of them were talking and they all still had somber expressions on their faces. Everyone ate dinner slowly in silence. The only sounds were the slurping of sodas and the occasional whimper or cough. Tears streamed out of everyone's eyes and streamed down their cheeks.

When dinner was finished, Willa finally found the courage to speak.

"I-I think we should all say a few words. You know, sort of like a little memorial service." she stuttered. The other keepers nodded in agreement. They all gathered around the couch. Amanda and Jess leaned on each other. Philby held Willa tightly to his chest and let her tears run down his shirt. Maybeck and Finn stood next to each other looking down.

"Willa, I think you should go first" Amanda said.

Willa nodded and slid away from Philby. Slowly she walked closer to Charlene. It took a minute before she was able to begin. She had so much to say about Charlene, but where would she start? And how would she get through the entire thing without bursting into tears. No matter how hard it would be, she knew she had to do it.

_For Charlene _she kept telling herself. _For Charlene._

"I guess I'll just start by simply saying, Charlene, you were my best friend, but I shouldn't use the word _were _because, you still are my best friend and you always will be so, let me start over." Willa took a second to pull herself together, then started again.

"Charlene, you are my best friend, and you always will be, because even though I can't see you, I know that you're still here with me." Willa felt tears start to well up in her eyes, but she willed them away so she could continue. She had to continue for Charlene.

"I've gotta be honest. I never thought that we would be best friends. When I first saw you and found out you were a cheerleader; well as a girl in all honors classes with straight A's who's never been that popular, it's not hard to figure out what I thought. I thought that you probably felt the same way and that we were never going to contact each other at all, but then I got to know you and I saw that deep down, you and I were destined for friendship, even if we were polar opposites. Well, like they say, opposites attract.

Charlie, there's so many things that I never got to tell you. I never got to tell you that I thought of you as a sister, I never got to tell you that you had become a part of me. So, that being said, with you gone, part of me is gone too. I'm sorry we left things the way we did. The most important thing I have to tell you is that I didn't mean anything I said and I hope that you didn't either. Although, after what I saw today, I knew you didn't mean it. Oh, and Charlie, thanks for saving my life. If only I could have saved your's.

I'll end with this. I'm sorry that I'll never get to be there to see you walk down the aisle or see your children born and I'm sorry that you will never experience them either. I do know though, that you will see my wedding and you will see my children because, like I said before. You are always with me. I'm sorry we'll never go to Prom together, or be bridesmaids at weddings together, but we'll always have that special, unbreakable connection. So, thanks Charlie; for everything."

Willa turned around. The other keepers had tears in their eyes. Willa finally let the tears she had been holding in fall. She let them gush and stream. She ran back into Philby's arms and let herself cry so much that she didn't think she had any tears left at all. Amanda was the next one to step up.

"Charlene, let's be honest. You and I didn't always get along" she began.

"Sometimes, you really pissed me off" she paused slightly and then continued to talk.

"but that doesn't mean that I didn't care about you. I hate that we left things the way we did because the things that I said might have made you think that I hated you and I don't hate you. I never hated you. You were like a sister to me Charlene there's no way that I could hate you. Sure sisters fight, but they still love each other and care about each other. We're all like one big family here and we all care about each other no matter how hard things get. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Amanda began to cry. Jess walked over to her and squeezed her hand. Amanda took a deep breath and continued through tears.

"If you can hear me, I don't hate you. I care about you so much and now that you're gone, my heart is broken and I don't think it will ever heal."

Amanda stepped back. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Amanda, Jess and Willa all sat in a huddle, hugging and crying on each other's shoulders. Everyone else then proceeded to say a few words.

Finn mentioned how helpful she had been when Jess was captured using her disguise in the Animal Kingdom. Philby talked about how she was never afraid of any mission and how her never ending spirit allowed her to have a never give up attitude. Jess mentioned all of the times she, Charlene, Willa and Amanda had shared.

She talked about going to see movies, hanging out at the beach, having splash wars in each other's pools and staying up into the long hours of the night at slumber parties. Finally, Maybeck stepped up.

"Charlene..." he began. "I'm going to admit now that I'm not so good at these kinds of things so, um, I guess I'm just going to keep it simple. At first, you were just one of my best friends and then it grew to much more. You were like a sister. As time went by, it became so much more. Suddenly I felt a connection between us. I could tell that there was chemistry. You understood me like no one else Charlie and I understood you.

What I'm trying to say is, I've had this huge crush on you for the longest time, but I never had the courage to tell you, so I'm telling you now. I really like you a lot Charlene, I think I might even love you and I'm gonna miss you so much."

Maybeck stepped back. Then, there was a moment of silence. Willa began to cry all over again. Amanda put a hand on her shoulder. In just a few minutes, the entire group was locked in a tight hug and there were tears falling from every eye.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, everyone had calmed down, but the room was still filled with silence. There wasn't a single smile or dry eye. Amanda walked over to Finn. There was something they needed to talk about.<p>

"Hey Finn?" she said. Finn looked up at her.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Finn walked with her to the kitchen.

"What is it?" he said.

"You know I didn't mean anything I said before right? I really care about you and it was just the heat of the moment. I'm really sorry. It was wrong of me and..." Finn pulled her in close and kissed her, but Amanda pulled away.

"What's wrong?" said Finn, confused.

"Well Finn, it's just, I'm sorry for what I said and I forgive you for what you said and I still wanna be friends, you're still like a brother to me, but I just don't know if I can trust you in a relationship anymore."

"I really care about you Amanda." Amanda was near tears.

"Then why did you kiss Charlene and Storey? We both knew that we liked each other Finn. We were basically together. I thought you were really loyal, but I don't know anymore. I don't know if I could be in a relationship with someone who goes around kissing other girls after him and his girlfriend get into one fight."

"Amanda, I regretted those kisses as soon as I thought about you. And about the fight, I…"

"I don't even want to talk about that now Finn. After you said those things to me and rode away on your bike without even looking back, I didn't feel angry Finn. I felt hurt. I felt betrayed. I couldn't believe you would say the things that you did."

"I was just worried about my mom. It was the heat of the moment."

"I get that and I would've been there for you. I would've given you a shoulder the cry on. I wanted to comfort you Finn, but you didn't give me a chance. How could you accuse me of helping the overtakers? Even if you were worried about your mom. I thought that you really cared about me."

"Amanda…"

"Forget it Finn. I don't wanna start fighting again." Then, Amanda turned around and began to walk out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Amanda!" Finn called, but she didn't turn back.

"Amanda!" but she was already in the other room, crying in Jess' arms. Maybeck walked up to the two girls.

"Listen, about those things I said before…" Jess cut him off.

"It's okay. We know you didn't mean them." Amanda nodded.

"No." said Maybeck. "They were really awful."

"Don't worry about it." Jess said. "I was wrong too. I'm sorry." Again, Amanda nodded. A few minutes later, the keepers were all lying down in their sleeping bags, trying to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Willa woke up in the center of the magic kingdom. She was confused. Had Philby crossed everyone over? She sat up and looked around, but she was the only keeper there.<p>

_Why would Philby cross me over alone? _she thought. Then, a thought occurred to her and her eyes grew wide.

_The Overtakers must have crossed me over. They must have created a new server. _Then, Willa stood up and began to run. She ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her, but she stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"You aren't afraid of me are yee?" It was a young woman with a Scottish accent. Willa knew she had heard the voice somewhere recently, but she couldn't recall where.

Slowly and cautiously, Willa turned around and saw a girl in a hunting gown, carrying a bow in arrow.

_That's where I've heard that voice!_ Willa thought. She was looking at Princess Merida, from _Brave. _Willa turned around and looked on in awe.

"No-no- it's just, I.."

"Ah, I'm only kiddin' with ye. I understand. Anyway, there's something you need to see."

"Wait." said Willa.

"There's no time. We can talk on thee way to Typhoon Lagoon. I brought two palace horses with me. Hop on the white one there and we'll be off." Willa trusted Merida, so she did as she was told. Merida and Willa began to ride to Typhoon Lagoon

"Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" Merida asked.

"Well, actually, I have a few questions."

"Well ask away then. We don't have much time." Willa decided which question to ask Merida first.

"First of all, what are you taking me to see?" Merida hesitated.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Okay" said Merida. "I'm taking you there because there's something you need to know involving your friend Charlene." Willa felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Charlene's dead" she struggled to choke out. Saying the words still hurt, because she still couldn't believe them to be true.

"That's just the thing" said Merida. "There may be a way to save her, but we've got to hurry." Willa's eyes lit up.

"You mean, she could still be alive?"

"Yes, but only if we hurry. Time is running out." Willa was slightly confused about something.

"Why did you just cross me over and not my friends?"

"Well, you see, it was very difficult for me to figure out how to cross someone over, and I only had the time to cross over one of yee, so I picked you."

"But why me?"

"Well you are the girl's best friend after all."

"How did you know that?"

"Word spreads fast in this kingdom dearie."

"Okay, but why were you trying to cross us over? There are some Disney characters that are really good with techie stuff."

"Ai, yes, but none were able to."

"Why not? Are you the only character left who hasn't been captured?" Merida's look and demeanor became very somber and serious.

"No, but, I'm one of very few. There aren't many of us who are still free." What Merida was saying didn't make sense to Willa.

"But, I went to one of the Overtaker prison cells just a day or so ago. It didn't look as if almost every Disney character was there."

"Ai. That's because a lot of them are being used to fight for thee dark side." Once Merida said this, Willa realized that she had forgotten that detail of the Overtaker's plan. They didn't just want people out of their way by method of capturing. They wanted to use some Disney characters to their advantage.

"So, who else is still uncaptured?"

"Well, there's me, and some of the wee little children like my brothers, but we've been trying to keep them out of the fight. Some of the animals are still free, but I couldn't expect them to work a server. There are only a handful of us that are still free. Most are captured. I expect the only reason I'm still standing is because I'm new to this kingdom, but that hasn't protected all of my family. Me mother's been captured and me father is under a spell."

"I'm sorry." Willa said.

"Thank you, but I know I'm going to save them." Just then, the horses arrived at the typhoon lagoon.

"Ah here we are." said Merida. "And just in time too. We're expected by crush n' gusher in just a minute or so."

"Expected by who?"

"Ah, just a few more soldiers that are still standing."

"How are we going to get in?" Willa asked. "The gates are locked."

"I'm a Disney character." Merida replied. "I have full access of course." Willa gave an impressed look, and Merida unlocked the gates and entered the security code.

The two girls tied up their horses and jogged to the gate. When they arrived at crush n' gusher, Willa saw two girls leaning against the edge of the pool. She recognized them by their seashell bras as mermaids, perhaps even two of Ariel's sisters, but Willa wasn't sure and she didn't know their names.

"This is Aquata and Attina, two of Ariel's sisters." Merida said.

"This is that girl Willow that Ariel always tells us about right?" said Aquata.

"Yes." said Willa. "But it's Willa, not Willow."

"I'm sorry."

"No worries it was just an honest mistake."

"I love your shirt!" Aquata said. "Attina isn't her shirt beautiful?"

"Yes!" said Attina. "I especially love her hair!" Suddenly, the two mermaids were conversing loudly. Willa tried to say thank you, but the sisters were talking so quickly, Willa couldn't get a single word in. Suddenly, Merida screamed loudly. Aquata and Attina stopped talking and looked at Merida.

"Can we stop fraternizing please?" Merida said angrily. "We need to get to the task at hand. There isn't much time left!"

"Woops." said Aquata. "Sorry."

"Never mind." said Merida. "Just go get the apple." Aquata and Attina nodded, then dove into the water. Willa was finally starting to understand what had happened.

"Wait a minute" she said. "Apple? So that means Charlene didn't drown, she was…"

"Yes." said Merida ,cutting Willa off. "She was poisoned. You see, I was here in the park to visit Aquata and Attina and make sure they were okay, when I saw your friend Charlene struggling in thee water. I started to run towards the pool and when I got there, she was under the water. I dove in and swam to her, and I saw that her feet and hands were bound with plants."

_Olivia _Willa immediately thought. She was filled with anger and rage rushed through her bones. Merida continued on.

"I tried to untie her and help her out of the water, but the plants were too strong. I swam back to my horse and grabbed me knife, but when I came back, all I saw was your friend unconscious. I thought she had drowned, but then I saw this."

Just then, Aquata and Attina arrived back at the edge of the pool, and Willa saw an apple with a bite taken out of it.

"I was going to take her out of the pool, but then I saw someone coming and I was startled." said Merida. "I thought that it may be an Overtaker, so I swam away. It wasn't until I spotted you and your friends walking away that I realized it had been one of your friends. I tried to reach you, but I was too far away, and there were Overtakers in my path."

"So what you're saying…" Willa asked. "Is that Charlene is poisoned and if someone kisses her she'll be okay?"

"Yes, but not just any kiss can save her. It has to be a kiss from someone that loves her, and she must love that person back." Willa was ecstatic and crying tears of joy.

"I can't believe it!" she said. She even chuckled a little. Merida pulled out the fob.

"I'll be sending you back home now." she said. "Oh and one more thing. The kiss must occur by midnight this evening."

Before Willa could ask another question, Merida pushed the button. Willa awoke with a start. She looked at the clock.

**11:50** it read. Willa rushed to wake the others up. She had to hurry.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know it's really sad and ended in a cliffhanger(again!), but like I said, I'll do my best to write chapter 27 ASAP. Anyway, on top this chapter's sneak peek contest!I'm going to leave some of the lyrics to my favorite childhood TV show. There's currently another version of this show currently on air on a different channel, but it stinks compared to the original. So here they are.**

**"Close your eyes, and open your heart, believe in your self, that's where it starts. Dreams do come true, just wait and see..."**

**If you know what show it's from. leave it in a review. The first three people to get it right get a chapter 27 sneak peek!**

**BONUS!: If you can identify what channel the original version of the show was on, you get two sneak peeks!**

**Bye everyone! Hope you're all enjoying your summer, and remember...**

**Keep calm and eliminate the Overtakers!**

**-kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters**


	27. The most powerful magic

**A/N: Hello there keepers! It's been really long since we last saw each other. I know it's been almost a month and I am SO SORRY! I've been really busy and lazy and I've been trying to wrote 2 fanfictions, manage three instagram accounts( theatregirl98 kingdomkeepers365 and princessbelle_of_france), record a KK2 audio book, watch a very potter musical and also just do other things like watching TV. Anyway, just enjoy the next chapter. Tee hee.**

Willa walked over to Finn and shook him awake; or rather tried to.

"Finn!" she whispered loudly. He didn't budge. She shook him again. "Finn! Finn wake up!" Still, nothing. _Boys_ she thought. She walked on her knees over to Amanda and shook her awake.

"Amanda." she said. Amanda's eyes slowly opened. She sat up on her elbow.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I just got crossed over when I fell asleep. Charlene isn't dead. But she will be if we don't hurry. You have to help me wake the others up." Amanda sprung up, her eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" she said.

"Dead serious." Amanda turned next to her, where Jess was sleeping and shook her awake. Willa turned on the lights while Amanda continued to shake everyone awake. A minute or so later, everyone was sitting up and rubbing sleep out of their eyes, confused looks on their faces.

"What the heck is going on?" said Maybeck.

"Charlene isn't dead" Willa said. Maybeck fell back into his pillow and Finn shook his head.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Jess asked. Philby stood up and took Willa's arm gently.

"Look Willa." he said. "I know this is hard and you want to believe that, but Charlene is gone. It's over." He expected Willa to start crying, but instead, her expression remained serious, her eyes wide open, her mouth locked in a straight line.

"Listen." she said. "I know it sounds odd, but I swear it's true. We can save her but we only have until midnight."

"How exactly did you come to this conclusion?" Jess said.

"I don't have much time to explain. Merida, the new princess, she crossed me over. Charlene bit a poison apple. If someone who loves her that she loves back kisses her by midnight, she'll be okay." All eyes were on Maybeck.

"What?" he said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Amanda walked over and opened the door. Instantly, her face grew cold and angry. She tried to slam the door, but the girl caught it before it could close.

"Go away Olivia" Amanda said through clenched teeth. Olivia leaned her head into the room and spoke loudly, so everyone could hear her.

"Listen, I know you all probably hate my guts right now, but just, hear me out."

"We don't have time to hear you out." Willa said. "We're trying to do something and we only have until midnight. Right now, its eleven fifty five, so if you would kindly leave, we would appreciate it."

"You know that Charlene isn't dead?"

"Wait." said Amanda. "You know that? And you told us? Why would the Overtakers let us know? Oh let me guess. It's gonna be that whole 'curse reversed' thing again."

While Amanda was talking, Olivia had walked into the room and was now standing next to Charlene. Amanda turned around, still having her doubts, but then she saw that Olivia's eyes were wet, her cheeks soaked with tears. Amanda walked up to her and looked into her eyes. They weren't green, or ghostly, or possessed. Olivia's eyes were the purest shade of blue.

"The spell must have broken on her too." said Willa from behind.

"I don't know what got into me." Olivia said through tears. "I can barely remember anything about joining them. I thought I was doing the right thing. Nothing seemed wrong about it. And then, they said that Charlene was going to…die and it all came back to me. Charlene, my best friend, dead, and I would have been the reason for it, and…oh god Charlie I'm so sorry." Olivia fell to her knees. She buried her face in Charlene's hand and began to sob. Jess looked at the clock.

"Uh guys." she said. The clock read 11:59.

"It's too late" Willa choked out.

She began to cry. Philby walked over and hugged her. Amanda and Jess were leaning on each other's shoulders, crying. Maybeck and Philby stood with their heads down. Olivia began to sob harder.

"Charlie I'm so sorry. What have I done? What have I done?" Everyone watched the scene with blurry eyes. Olivia kissed Charlene's hand, and the clock read midnight.

* * *

><p>Olivia released Charlene's hand. She fell to the ground and sobbed. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Everyone, even Finn and Maybeck, had their arms around each other. Willa reached out a hand to Olivia. Olivia looked up at her, confused.<p>

"How could you accept me after the horrible thing I did?"

"It wasn't your fault. You were under a spell. Everyone deserves comfort from others when they need it." Olivia smiled, took Willa's hand and joined the huddle of girls hugging each other. After a few minutes, Philby stood up. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"Guys." he said. "I think we should stop fighting the OTs."

"What?" Jess said. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious. Listen. More than Disney or its state of order, the most important things are our lives and our friendship. We've already seen that our friendship can be put in serious jeopardy by this whole battle and I don't think I need to explain the other part." Jess was getting angry. She stood up and her voice increased in volume as she walked closer to Philby.

"You do realize that if it weren't for 'this whole battle' we wouldn't even _have_ a friendship?"

"Well I'm just saying…"

"What you're _saying_ is that you want to give up on Disney and the world and let the Overtakers control it."

"They can find other kids."

"STOP IT!" Amanda screamed from behind. She was still crying. "Stop fighting. Fighting is what got Charlene dead. Look, Philby I see where you're coming from, but Jess is right. We can't just give up."

"Give up? Why would we do that?" someone said. Amanda turned around not able to believe her ears.

* * *

><p>Charlene was slowly getting up off of the couch. Willa ran up to her and in a matter of seconds she had her arms wrapped around Charlene tightly. She was laughing and crying tears of joy at the same time.<p>

"Charlie you're not dead" she said. Willa wiped tears from her eyes.

"Dead? Why would I be dead?" Charlene said. "Can someone explain this to me please?"

All of the keepers had huge smiles on their faces. Maybeck ran up to Charlene and hugged her. Then, Amanda joined in. Willa put her arms around Charlene again and Finn, Philby and Jess joined in too. Soon all of the keepers were locked in a tight group hug. Willa spotted Olivia out of the corner of her eye, standing a few feet away, her head tilted down. Willa motioned for her and reached out her hand. Olivia shook her head.

"She wouldn't understand. She hates me now." Charlene's head turned directly towards the voice. Her face tightened, her smile turned into a snarl.

"Get out!" she said. She walked forcefully toward Olivia. "Get out! Get out!" Willa and Jess rushed to hold her back.

"Charlie" Willa said. "Listen. Olivia's different now. It was a spell. You have to know that." Charlene tried to push against them.

"Charlene." Jess said. "Please. Listen. There are a lot of things you don't know right now. Just let us explain."

"Not until she gets out."

"Charlene" Amanda said. "She really has changed. We saw her just a few minutes ago, crying while you were lying on the couch."

"Crying? Okay I am so confused could someone please explain to me what happened."

"Okay." said Willa. "Just sit down. It's gonna be kind of shocking."

"I….. DIED?!" Charlene screamed.

"I told you she wouldn't take it well" said Amanda.

"Listen" Willa said as she continued to explain. "Technically, no you didn't die. I don't even know what to call it. I guess you could call it a coma of some sorts? Apparently you bit a poison apple and seemed to die, but didn't. Like Snow White."

"I've got a headache." Charlene said, clutching her head. "So what happened that freed me?"

"We're not exactly sure." said Willa. "I got crossed over and Merida said that someone who loved you that you loved back had to kiss you before midnight. The strange thing is, no one kissed you in time, and you didn't wake up until like, twenty minutes after twelve, so I don't know what to say about that."

"Okay" said Jess. "Maybe we can figure more of this out if Charlene explained to us what happened under water before." She turned to Charlene. "Charlie, what do you remember?"

"Well, I was being held under water by some plants…" at this, she glared at Olivia coldly. "…and I was sure I was going to drown. But then, this beautiful woman appeared and offered me an apple. She said that it had magical powers and if I took just one bite of it, everything would be okay. I don't know what I was thinking, but I was desperate. I didn't even think about the obvious suspicion. Anyway, I bit the apple, and then, the plants broke and I shot up out of the water. Then, Maybeck was by the edge of the pool. We went and found you guys and then we walked back to Wanda's apartment. We went to sleep and then the next thing I knew I was waking up to you guys talking about surrendering."

"I think there's only one thing to do." said Philby. "We need to cross over again and we all need to see Merida. She could probably explain what happened. We could also ask Olivia." All eyes turned to Olivia.

"Tell me again why she's here." said Charlene.

"She's not an OTK anymore" Jess said. "If you don't believe us look at her eyes. They're blue, not green."

"Listen." said Olivia. "I'll tell you what I know, but at this point, what I know is the obvious. The Overtakers had me secure Charlene under water with plants."

"Ya" said Willa, interrupting. "How did you do that?"

"When the Overtakers put the spell on me it came with powers. Honestly Charlene I don't even know what I was thinking. When they want to put a green eye spell on you, they lure you in with promises and hypnotism so that you can't say no. And even if you have doubts, it's too late. They snap their fingers and it's like you belong to them. You think everything you're doing is for the greater good. You don't even realize the severity of everything you're doing. In theory, you could kill your own family and not even realize what they meant to you, what you were doing.

"It's scary. Jess could tell you. When you get out of the spell, you realize all this stuff and it hurts you. It makes you feel evil and wrong. I can't believe that I was a part of your near death Charlene. I can't forgive myself. I'm lucky that love was able to break the spell for me. Maybe it's just who I am, I don't know.

"When the Overtakers had talked about death before, it had never upset me. Then, when Charlene was struggling under the water, I had been laughing along with them. But after a while of hearing her muffled screams, seeing her thrash, I guess the real me broke through. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing and it hit me in the heart like a ton of bricks. All of a sudden, I remembered all the things I didn't when I was under the spell. That Charlene was my best friend and a bunch of memories of us flashed through me.

"I tried to get under water to help her, but when I got there it was too late. She had already bitten the apple. Terry had already carried her out of the pool. It was like all the air had drained from my lungs. I ran; I ran as fast as my feet could take me, all the way home.

"It took me a while, a few boxes of tissues and a few episodes of my favorite show, _Once Upon a Time_, to realize the truth. Love is the most powerful magic. True Love's Kiss could break any spell. So I ran as fast as I could to Charlene's house, but she wasn't there. Her mom told me to come here and now, here I am. That's my story. Charlie I understand that you're mad at me. You should be. I would even understand if you hated me. But all I'm asking is for you to hear me, and know that I feel terrible."

Olivia got up and walked out of the apartment. Charlene didn't move a muscle. She just sat there with her arms crossed. Willa gave her a look as to say,

_You can't seriously not be going after her. _The door closed. After a minute or so, there was guilt visible on Charlene's face. She had to shake it off though.

"Let's go see Merida." she said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know it ended in a cliffhanger(again!), but, I'll do my best to write chapter 28 ASAP. Tomorrow/Monday at midnight I'll be leaving for my Universal/Disney vacation. With the 20 hour drive each way, it's about a 2 week trip. I'll have my laptop with me and wifi in the hotel room so I'll try to write and post the next chapter, but I don't know how busy I'll be so I can't make any promises. I'll also keep my eye out for any suspicious activity in Disney and tell you guys if I see anything. Also, I would love it if you guys who have instagram would follow my fan page kingdomkeepers365. We're going to start a role play soon! And check out my videos on youtube at theatregirl1018. One of my videos is a KK trailer/dream cast. If you have youtube be sure to like and comment and if you like my videos subscribe! Please? Anyway, who's ready for sneak peek trivia. I'm going to give you some lyrics from one of my new favorite songs. If you can tell me the song and artist you'll get a sneak peek.**

**"These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution, the time will come for us to finally win. And we'll sing halleluia..."**

**If you know what song it's from, and the artist who sings it, leave a review. The first three people to get it right get a chapter 28 sneak peek! **

**Bye everyone! Hope you're all enjoying your summer, and remember...**

**Keep calm and eliminate the Overtakers!**

** -kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters"**


	28. Learning to forgive

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Again, I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. I spent a few days editing some things in previous chapters that I didn't want in anymore. (Like the whole 'final goodbye' scene between Wayne and Wanda. It was just too morbidly sad to leave in.) Plus, now that school has started up I've been super busy with school stuff. Plus I've been really stressed lately so the time that I haven't spent doing school stuff has been spent relaxing watching Tv and stuff. I hope you all understand. The chapter is here now though, so enjoy!**

The keepers arrived in front of Cinderella castle as their DHIs a few minutes later.

"Merida?" Willa called. There was no answer. "Princess Merida!" Still, there was no reply. "Oh gosh I hope she didn't get captured" Willa said nervously. Just then, Merida came walking by, a bow and arrow in hand, whistling a tune. Jess was the first one to spot her.

"Look!" she said pointing to the princess. "Isn't that her?"

"Yep" said Willa. "Merida!" she shouted, trying to get her attention. Merida turned her head and came jogging over.

"Well I see you freed your friend." said Merida.

"Yes." said Willa. "Thanks for that. We couldn't have saved her without you, but we're confused about something."

"Ask away dearie."

"No one kissed Charlene, but she's fine."

"Are you sure?" said Merida.

"Yes. The only thing I can think of is her friend Olivia kissing her hand at like, the stroke of midnight because she felt guilty."

"Well there you go." said Merida.

"But I don't understand. You said it had to be a kiss from someone she loved that loved her back."

"Yes."

"It was her friend Olivia" said Jess.

"I never said the love had to be romantic."

"Okay." said Charlene. "But I hate Olivia right now. I'm fuming mad at her"

"Ah yes dearie." said Merida. "That may seem true on the surface, but deep down she's one of your best friends and you love her."

"Whatever you say." said Charlene, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Okay." said Philby. "All those things may be true, but Olivia still kissed Charlene on the _hand_."

"I never said the kiss had to be on the lips." said Merida.

"One more thing." said Willa. "Everything else made sense but there's one thing I'm still confused about. When Olivia kissed Charlene, she didn't wake up until like, twenty minutes later."

"I never said the effects of the kiss would happen immediately." Merida sighed. "Sheesh! You kids jump to a lot of conclusions don't you? Well then, unless you need anything else I should be going." Merida turned around and began to walk in the other direction.

"WAIT!" Willa cried. Merida turned around. "You've been so helpful to us already" Willa said "But we need to ask one more favor. We need help and you, Aquata and Attina are the only ones left to help us."

The other keepers were confused. They had never discussed anything more than asking about how Charlene had lived.

"It's no burden." said Merida. "I want to help save the kingdom just as much as you do."

"Willa what are you doing?" said Jess. "We never discussed this." The other keepers nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know." said Willa. "But I didn't think we needed to. I thought we all knew that we were going to need to plan a jail break at some point or another."

"Aye." Merida said. "So you need me to help you free all the prisoners."

"Yes" said Willa. "We need your help to plan the jail break and to possibly to be a part of it. You're a fierce warrior Merida and you're smart. We need you."

"I'm in" said Merida and held out her hand. Willa shook her hand and the other keepers gradually trickled in and put their hands in the middle. A few minutes later, the keepers had sat down in one of the Magic Kingdom restaurants and were chatting at one of the tables.

"Well" said Merida. "If you want to free the prisoners, you're going to need help from someone who's on your side, but the Overtakers think is on their side. A sort of 'double agent' if you will."

"How about Sally Ringwald?" said Finn.

"Really Finn?" said Jess. "After what happened at Typhoon Lagoon you're really going to suggest that?"

"Good point" said Finn.

"Well who do we use then?" said Maybeck.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Willa. "Who do we know that used to be a green eye, but very recently became a part of our team? Who do we know that we can trust to help us and still convince the Overtakers that she's there's?"

All of the keepers began to get looks of realization in their eyes. Some of them nodded. Charlene however, slowly began to turn her head away.

"We have to ask Olivia to help." said Willa. Charlene crossed her arms and looked away.

"Charlie, come on." said Amanda. "She's our best bet." Charlene couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't believe you guys trust her after all she did!" Charlene had a flabbergasted look on her face. "You've got to be joking."

"She was under a spell Charlie." Philby said. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Spell or no spell she still has some intuition. The green eyes may be under a spell but they still make some of their own choices you know." Charlene snapped. Jess' cheeks grew red. She was getting hot with anger.

"Oh so you're saying that when I was under a spell, _both times_, that what I did was partly my choice. You're saying that I used my own intuition when I helped capture Maybeck and tried to kill Amanda?" Jess got angrier with each word she said. She was fuming, about to explode. Amanda put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Jess." she said. "It's okay." Jess took a breath and calmed down.

"I just lost control of myself for a second. I still hold true to what I said though Charlie. You seriously think that what I did was my own choice?"

"It was different with you Jess." Charlene said. "The spell on you was not the green eye spell. It was much different. Much worse."

"That's true, it's worse, but I don't think it's all that different."

"Oh so you mean to tell me that people like Luowski don't even choose to take part in OT business even in the tiniest bit?"

"Well maybe awful people like Luowski do, but kind hearted people like Olivia don't."

"You don't even know Olivia. She's my friend."

"You seem to be forgetting that I go to the same school as you Charlene."

"And? That doesn't mean you know Olivia. Our graduating class is big."

"For your information she's in my English and science classes. I know her well and you know as well as I do that she's one of the sweetest girls ever." Charlene crossed her arms.

"Charlie, I don't think we have a choice." said Willa. "If we want to rescue everyone, we're gonna need Olivia." Charlene didn't speak. Her arms remained folded.

"Let's put it to a vote" said Finn. All the keepers agreed that this was a good idea. "All in favor of not including Olivia in the jailbreak" Charlene raised her hand. After a few seconds when it was obvious that Charlene was the only one voting Maybeck looked at her and slowly raised his hand. When all of the keepers gave him a weird look, he put it down.

"All those in favor of including her" All the keepers but Maybeck and Charlene raised their hands. Then, ever so slowly, Maybeck raised his hand. Charlene looked at him in shock, clearly annoyed.

"I thought you were on my side!" she snapped.

"I changed my mind." he said. "Regardless of what happened between you two or how you choose to feel about her, we do need her."

"Alright then." said Finn. "It's settled. Once we cross back over we'll call Olivia and formulate a plan." Charlene's arms were still crossed.

"Fine." she huffed, turning her head away.

"If you need me…" said Merida. "Just meet me at my pavilion in Fantasyland. After hours of course."

"Thanks Merida" said Willa. "We should be going now."

"Good luck" said Merida and then she pushed the button.

* * *

><p>The next morning the keepers awoke bright and early, had breakfast and immediately called Olivia. She arrived a few minutes later looking shocked that they had asked her to come.<p>

"I didn't think you would…" she said slowly with a bit of a stutter.

"We need you to free the prisoners." said Finn. "It's the only way."

"How so?"

"They don't know you're on our side now right?"

"No… oh I get it."

"Yeah."

After a few moments, Olivia gave into the temptation inside of her. There was something she had to do, had to know. It was causing pain that stabbed at her heart like a knife. Slowly, she turned around and said nervously,

"Charlie?" Charlene once again turned around and crossed her arms. "Charlie please!" Olivia begged. She practically screamed the words out as she broke into tears. "Please forgive me. I can't stand this."

"Just because everyone but me thinks we need you to free everyone doesn't mean that I've forgiven you." Charlene said, not turning around to face Olivia. "You're only here to help us come up with and execute a plan and I do not need to talk to you. You do not need to talk to me and after this we never need to interact ever again."

Olivia looked shocked, hurt even. She felt like all the air had been drawn from her lungs. Willa looked at Charlene with a look of shock and disgust on her face. Why couldn't she just learn to forgive Olivia and realize that what she did was not her fault? Charlene continued, this time turning around to look Olivia in the eyes.

"You don't understand? Well understand this." Charlene said the next words very crisply and clearly. "After what you did, I hate you and nothing is ever going to change that. And since I'm never going to speak to you again, I might as well say this now. Have a nice life Olivia." Then she turned sharply and stormed up the stairs.

"Charlene!" Jess shouted following her up the stairs. "Come on!" All of the keepers heard Charlene's door slam. It seemed to make the whole house shake.

Olivia couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. The, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

_I hate you._ The words repeated in her head over and over. _I hate you. I _hate _you._

Willa kneeled next to her and tried to comfort her. Olivia was crying.

"I knew she probably wasn't going to forgive me and that we could never be the same, but I didn't think it would be like that." She buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. The only thing Willa could think to do was put her arms around her friend, and be a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p>"Charlene!" Jess shouted at the closed bedroom door. She pushed at the door, trying to open it, but Charlene had locked it.<p>

"Charlene come on. Please let me in so we can talk about this."

"NO!" Charlene screamed from the other side of the door.

"Charlene! It's my room you know!" Just then, Jess heard the door unlock, and it opened slowly.

"Well…" said Charlene, her arms crossed. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come in?" Jess walked into the room and closed the door.

"I know why you're here." Charlene snapped. "You might as well just go away. Nothing you say is gonna make me forgive Olivia."

"Charlene listen to me…" Jess persisted.

"No!" Charlene screamed crossing her arms and turning around.

"Just hear me out." Jess said. "I know it seems odd to forgive Olivia, but would you think about something for just a minute."

"What?"

"Let me ask you this. Do you hate me?"

"What? No! Why would I hate you?"

"Oh you know, for capturing Maybeck, almost killing Amanda, helping the Overtakers do you hate me?"

"No, of course not you were under a spell. Don't be ridiculous."

"So you don't hate me because you known I was under a spell, but you hate Olivia?"

"Yes."

"Well then you're a hypocrite."

"No" said Charlene. "The green eyes at least somewhat choose to be that way."

"Oh really?" said Jess.

"Yes."

"So then, according to your theory, Finn's mom chose to betray him." Charlene tried to think of a response, but realized that there was nothing she could say.

"Look Charlene" said Jess. "I'm not expecting you to completely forgive Olivia. I want you to, but I'm not expecting you to. I'm just asking you to be civil and understand that Olivia is telling the truth so that we can save the prisoners. Now would you come down stairs, we need to come up with a plan."

"Fine" said Charlene. Then she opened the door and the two girls walked down the stairs into the living room.

**A/N: Well that's it. I hoped you like it? What do you guys think is gonna happen? Let me know in the comments! Anyway, onto our sneak peek trivia for this chapter! **

**In Kingdom Keepers 5, what happens with the green eyes that causes Maybeck to become extremely angry and freak out? Who remembers? It happens at the beginning of the book. **

**AS always, the first three to get it correct recieve a sneak peek from chapter 29. See ya!**

**Keep calm and eliminate the Overtakers!**

**-kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters**


	29. Stone cold irises of green

**A/N: Hello there readers! Here's chapter 29. I hope I haven't kept you all waiting _too _long. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. Well without further a do, here we go, chapter 29. Enjoy.**

Olivia stood at the ready near the control rooms of Expedition Everest, waiting for Philby to signal her on her headset, alerting her that he was ready. She was wearing green contact lenses that she had purchased at the drug store so that she still looked like a green eye to the Overtakers. She was nervous about so many things; whether or not she would be able to fool the Overtakers, if the plan would work, and the mess with Charlene was still in her mind. What if things never got better? Or worse, what if she had done worse to Charlene than she could remember?

What if she didn't know some of the things she did as a green eye? She shook the thoughts from her mind. Right now, she had to focus. Just then, she heard Philby in her ear piece.

"Ready?" he said.

"Ya." she replied, trying to keep the message as simple as possible in case someone over heard. "I'm going in."

"Roger that." said Philby. "Oh and Olivia, good luck."

"Thanks" Then, she took a deep breath, put on her best worried face and ran into the control room of Expedition Everest, where Sally Ringwald was waiting.

"INTRUDERS!" she shouted, breathing heavily. Sally quickly rose from her seat.

"WHAT?!" she said.

"Intruders." Olivia repeated. "And I think it's the Kingdom Keepers." Soon, Sally was bolting out of the room. Just as Sally was leaving the room, Olivia whispered to Charlene and Amanda in her microphone.

"Get ready. She's coming."

"Roger that." said Amanda. A few seconds later, Olivia heard Sally scream.

"What are you doing?" but then, her screams were muffled. Olivia walked out of the room and saw Amanda and Charlene locking Sally in a closet. Amanda gave her a thumbs up. Charlene barely looked at her. Olivia shook it off. She had to focus.

"You're good." She whispered to Philby. "The coast is clear. Get into that control room." Then, with one last glance at Amanda and Charlene, she began to run towards the room where the prisoners were being held.

As she reached the area, she heard Philby's voice in her ear piece.

"We're good to go. I'm turning up the temperature in the room to one hundred degrees in five, four, three, two…" Then, Olivia reached the door to the room with the cells. Willa was waiting there with three bottles of water.

"Ok…." she said. "Remember. Two of these have a super strong sedative in them. As soon as the pirates take a sip, they'll pass out, and they should be asleep long enough for us to get everyone out of here. Now, to make sure it's not suspicious, we've got a bottle of water for you too. Your's doesn't have sedative obviously, just make sure you drink the one with the blue dot on the cap."

"Got it" said Olivia. She peeked out the door and a nervous look found its way onto her face. Willa put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do this." she said.

"Thanks" said Olivia." She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Two pirates stood guarding the cell. They were sweating profusely, taking short quick breaths, obviously hot. Olivia didn't blame them. Philby had done a good job. She was sweating herself. Gathering up all her courage, she walked up to the pirates.

"Hey boys." she said, trying to be as convincing as possible. "Her grace Maleficent would like me to let you two know that we're having problems with the temperature control. So, she asked me to bring you guys these bottles of water." Olivia was sure her heart was beating as fast as it could possibly beat.

"And how do we know that you're not a traitor?" said the rounder of the two pirates. "Ya how?" said the other.

"Well, for one thing, it's _water_. Second, look at my eyes. They're bright green." The rounder pirate leaned in close to look at her. Olivia her breath; he smelt like rotten fish guts baking in the sun.

"I suppose that's true." he said, leaning away. "But you could be wearing store bought contacts. We've been warned about that. Give us another reason."

"Well…" said Olivia. "There are three bottles here. I'm drinking one too. Why would I drink something that would harm me?"

"Good, point." said the skinnier pirate. "Well, then" said the other, taking a bottle of water along with his companion. "Bottoms up."

"Bottoms up!" Olivia repeated with them.

She had been so nervous, that she had forgotten to check for the blue dot. It wasn't until the ice cold water touched her lips, that she saw the blue dot on the skinny pirate's bottle. Suddenly she remembered and her eyes grew wide. She pulled the bottle from her lips and spit the water onto the floor, but it was too late. She passed out where she stood along with the rounder pirate. Willa's eyes grew wide.

"Um ,guys." she whispered into her headset. "We have a big problem."

"Hey, what's going on here?" the skinny pirate shouted. Then, Maybeck and Finn, who had been standing by to tie the pirates up, ran out into the room. With one swift blow, Maybeck punched the pirate in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Good punch." said Finn.

"Thanks" said Maybeck. "Get a bottle of the sedative water."

Finn proceeded to grab the rounder pirate's water bottle and brought it over to Maybeck. Maybeck held the pirate's mouth open and Finn poured the water down his throat. Willa tossed the two a bundle of rope and they tied up the pirates and dragged them out of the room. Then, Maybeck ran back out, picked up Olivia and carried her into the room. Jess and Willa were locking the pirates up in a closet, just as Charlene, Amanda and Finn were running in. When Charlene saw Olivia, limp in Maybeck's arms, she gasped and her heart nearly stopped.

"Oh my god. Olivia, is she…"

"No." Willa said, cutting her off. "Just asleep. She accidentally drank the sedative."

"Thank god!"

"I thought you hated her." said Amanda.

"I do." said Charlene, trying to back herself up. "It's just…"

"No time for discussion." said Philby. "Who's got the keys?" Jess tossed the ring of keys to Philby, who ran out with Finn to open the cells.

"This is it, this is really happening." said Willa to Amanda, a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong?" said Amanda. "Nothing, I'm just so happy and so proud of us and I can't believe we actually did it."

"We didn't do it yet." said Jess, running up. "We still have to get everyone out of here. Come on!"

Everyone went running towards the cell door. Willa was on the verge of crying. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to run into her mom's arms, hug her tightly and stay there forever. As Finn fit the key into the lock and all the captives started cheering, Finn too wanted to cry. He couldn't wait to see his little sister.

All the keepers were on their toes, their stomachs tingling with anxiety. Amanda and Jess were crossing their fingers together, while Charlene and Willa were holding hands, practically in a death grip. As the cell door opened the captives rushed out, shaking the keepers' hands, thanking them, the couples holding hands as they walked out.

Willa stood on her toes, leaning left and right, looking for her mother, but she couldn't find her. Her heart sank as she remembered what the Overtakers had said about killing her mom. She clutched Charlene's hand harder as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" said Charlene. Willa could barely speak through her cries.

"I can't find my mom and… I don't know if she's alive." Willa fell onto Charlene's shoulder, bursting into sobs.

"It's okay…" said Charlene, hugging her best friend tightly. "I'm sure she's here." Just then, Willa heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Willow?" Willa looked up and saw Ariel standing there. Wiping a tear from her eye she said

"Ariel hi!" and hugged her.

"Thank you so much" said Ariel.

"It's nothing." said Willa. "You would have done the same for me. You saved my life once." Ariel smiled.

"Well, I have to go." she said.

"Bye" replied Willa. Then, Ariel took Eric by the hand and ran to Melody who was standing across from her. Just then, a frantic Finn, looking just as distressed as Willa ran up.

"I can't find my little sister!" he said. "Have you seen her?"

"No…" said Willa. "Have you seen my mom?"

"No, sorry." Just then, Amanda and Jess came running up.

"Have any of you guys seen Wanda?" said Amanda. "We can't find her anywhere!"

"I don't like this" said Charlene. Philby and Maybeck soon joined the group.

"Come on" Philby said. "We have to get to the trains. It's the only way to get everyone out in masses. I'll run back to the control room, turn on the ride and turn off the ride alarms. There's a set of stairs over there. It takes you to the section of the ride where the train faces the yeti. You guys have to get everyone over there. I'll use the controls to stop the ride there and people can climb in. I'll send a few trains by and you can contact me on the headset once everyone has gone. Then you guys climb into the last one and I'll run down to the loading area."

"Wait" said Amanda. "You mean the part of the ride with the yeti that actually turned out to be Chernabog where Finn, Jess and I almost got killed? That part? What a wonderful idea! Let's all go there."

"It's our best option. And your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"I'm just saying! We could be marching into a slaughter!"

"It's the only way that we can get out with less chance of being caught. I know it's a long shot, but it's our best chance."

"Okay" said Amanda and all the keepers nodded their heads.

"Well, I'll go then" said Philby. Willa ran up to him.

"Let me come with you." she said.

"I can't" said Philby. "It's gonna be more dangerous for me. I don't want you in that kind of danger."

"No one goes alone." said Willa.

"I have to this time." Willa threw her arms around him.

"Please just be careful" she said.

"I will" Then they broke apart, and Willa walked back to join the other keepers.

* * *

><p>"Come on everyone keep up!" Willa said as she, along with the other keeper led the freed prisoners to the staircase.<p>

"I'm tired!" said Princess Aurora.

"We all are but we have to keep moving to get out of here!" said Charlene.

"My feet hurt." said Cinderella.

"Only a little bit longer." said Jess. Finally, the group reached the staircase.

"Here we are!" Finn shouted to the group. "We just have to get up the stairs." Just then, he heard a familiar voice coming from another hallway.

"Hey Whitless." said Luowski, emerging into the light. Willa gasped.

"Relax" said Finn. "We knew we were probably gonna meet resistance. Besides, it's just Luowski. One of him against a mob of us. We can totally take him."

"You honestly though I came alone?" said Luowski. "Wow, you really are whitless Whitman" Sally Ringwald stepped out from behind him.

"Ah I see you've escaped then." Finn said to her. She just stared at him silently. "Fine, no problem. We can take two people." Hugo Montcliff stepped out on the other side of Luowski.

"Easy" said Finn.

Willa could tell what kind of strategy he was using. He was trying to psyche the green eyes out, by making them think that he wasn't scared of them. She had to admit, she was a little scared, but not very. Like Finn had said, there were three green eyes, and a mob of them. There was nothing to worry about.

Then, something hit her. Finn's mom was a green eye. The Overtakers knew that he wasn't going to hurt his own mother. Then, another thing hit her. Right after her mother had become a prisoner, she had been briefly made a green eye. She for sure wasn't going to hurt her mom. This was getting slightly more difficult.

As she continued to think, the evidence added up in her mind. Finn's mom was a green eye, her mom was a green eye, Meagan was a green eye, at one point Olivia had been a green eye. They hadn't been able to see her mom, Finn's sister or Wanda when all of the prisoners were leaving the cell. No, the prisoners that they couldn't find, the Overtakers hadn't killed them, they had… it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Amanda." she said. "We've got a big problem."

"What?" said Amanda

"Well, you know how we couldn't find Finn's sister, my mom or Wanda when everyone was leaving the cells. Well think about it…" but before she could finish what she was saying, Finn's mom stepped out from the hallway and he stumbled back, trying to keep a straight face, but he couldn't, he was slowly breaking.

Then, more started to come. Willa's mother stepped out and so did Meagan. Willa was hurt, but not surprised. This was not good, her suspicions were being confirmed. If she was right then she knew that one of two people was coming out next and neither one was going to be good.

A few seconds passed, it felt like long minutes to Willa. A foot stepped out from the hallway, and it wasn't an adult sized foot. Willa rushed up to Finn, ready to put a hand on his shoulder in comfort or to hold him back from doing something suicidal to the mission. Finn froze as his little sister stepped out and stood next to his mother. Her eyes were two irises of ghostly green.

At first, he couldn't speak. Willa slowly brought up a hand and placed it on his shoulder. Then, his face turned from tear stained and shocked, to red and infuriated. Willa grabbed his other shoulder as he attempted to charge. Amanda ran up to help her. Together, with difficulty, the two of them were able to hold him back.

"Finn…" Willa whispered to him.

"They corrupted my sister." he growled.

"Finn" she repeated. "You have to stay calm. I've figured this out, the worst is not over." Finn looked at her confused, but as he thought and added up the evidence in his mind his eyes grew wide.

"We have to turn around." he said. "We have to go get Philby"

"Turn Around!" Jess, who was standing closer to the crowd, announced. "Go ,go , GO!"

Everyone began to turn and run, the princesses picking up their skirts, their princes taking them by the arm. The keepers knew they had to get out of there and they wanted to do it before the shock of what they knew was coming hit them. They were too late. Just before they turned around, they saw Wanda step out and join the resistance, with two stone cold irises of ghostly green.

* * *

><p>The keepers along with all of the characters and cast members who had been trapped ran as fast as they could towards the control room. Maybeck and Charlene dragged Olivia with them, each of her arms draped over one of their shoulders. Willa knew the green eyes were not chasing after them, yet. They were going to try to psyche the keepers out and scare them into coming back, into surrendering. But they would come eventually, and the keepers needed to get out of there before that happened.<p>

Finally they reached the control room. Willa ran in, panting.

"COME ON!" she screamed to Philby. "We've gotta get out of here pronto!"

"What's wrong?" said Philby. "I don't…"

"We've got big problems. The Green Eyes showed up; all of them. And I mean _all _of them. Luowski, Sally, Hugo, My mom, Finn's mom, everyone."

"Okay, that's bad, but why is it so shocking?"

"There's a few new editions." said Willa.

"What do you mean? Who?"

"What prisoners couldn't we find when we were opening the cells?" Philby thought for a moment and then his eyes grew wide.

"No!" he said. Willa nodded. Then, the two ran out of the control room, and through the hallways with the rest of the crowd.

**A/N: Well that's it! Did you like it. Okay I have a few items to discuss**

**1. Just so you all know, I now have a parody of "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry on youtube. It tells the story of the first two KK books and yes, I wrote it. Im not allowed to show my face so it's just my voice set to pictures, but you should check it out anyway. Please? For me? My youtube channel is theatregirl1018. If you watch it, let me know what you thought in a PM or review.**

**2. Another thing that I have decided to do with my youtube is items related to my fanfiction for my wonderful readers. So, the first thing I am going to do is read one of the chapters and put the audio track on my channel so you can all hear me read a chap from my fanfiction. What we need for this to happen is for everyone, all of you who are reading this, to vote for which chapter you would like me to read. So, in a review please vote for which chapter you would like me to read. When I post my next chapter I will count up the results, record the track, put it on my channel and let you guys know the winner in an author's note.**

**THIS WEEKS SNEAK PEEK TRIVIA: There has been a rumor circulating around Kingdom Keepers fan pages everywhere about something that will occur in KK6. Recently, people have discovered that Ridely actually DID announce it in an interview with a twitter fan page, meaning that the event is not a rumor. Everyone has been really mad and sad and crying about it and its making the wait for Dark Passage even longer. What is this confirmed KK6 event?**

**As always, the first three to get it correct receive a sneak peek from chapter 30. See ya!**

**Keep calm and eliminate the Overtakers!**

**-kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapter**


	30. We need a plan

**A/N: Hello there readers! I 'm finally able to present to you, chapter 30. It's here! Yay! Sorry it took so long, i had like some of the worst writers block I've ever had during this chapter and I have to say the ideas that finally allowed me to finish this chap were not completely my own. The base for some of them in this chapter and the next were given to me by a friend. Let me give credit where credit is due. I could not have written this chapter if it weren't for my best friend spaztastic417. If you like Hunger Games, check out her stories. Anyway, without further ado I present, CHAPTER 30!  
><strong>

"What are we gonna do?" Willa said, pacing Wanda's living room. The other keepers were scattered around the room.

"We'll find a way to solve this problem, just like we always do." said Philby. "We can do this. Together, we're strong."

"I don't know" said Willa. "I'm just so scared. We've never seen anything like this. Wanda. Wanda! Of all people to have a green eye spell put on them…" she sighed and slunk down into an armchair, burying her face in her hands.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't worry Wills. We'll find a way." said Amanda.

"Love was always able to break through the green eye curse before" said Jess. "A lot of times actually. Finn's mom on the cruise ship, me with Amanda at the Tower of Terror and Olivia with Charlene at Typhoon Lagoon."

"Ya" said Willa. "That's good and all, but that also means to break the curse we would need to put someone's life in danger."

"Not necessarily" said Amanda, standing up from where she was sitting, obviously realizing something. "There needs to be a lot of love and pain which usually means that the green eye sees a person they love in fatal danger. I think you guys might be on to something."

"What do you mean?" said Willa. "We're not putting anyone in real danger if that's what you're implying. We can't risk that."

"Of course not" said Amanda. "But here's the thing. We can _pretend_ that someone is dead or in danger. We'll know it's fake, but the green eye's won't."

"That's genius!" said Philby.

"Thanks!" said Amanda.

"I don't know." said Willa. "It still sounds too dangerous. Something could go wrong."

"Not if we plan it out." said Finn.

"Wait a minute." said Maybeck. "There's one thing we all know, but we're just too afraid to bring it up. This is going to take a big plan and we all know who we need for a big plan…" all of the keepers turned their heads towards the floor. Maybeck was right.

"Wayne" said Charlene. "We need Wayne." It was the first time she had spoken since the keepers arrived at the apartment. She had spent her entire time by Olivia's side and was still clutching her hand.

"But how do we find him?" said Finn. "He could be anywhere and even if we do find him, how do we free him?"

"Well…" said Willa. "When I was looking for you guys, I saw him twice. Once as a hologram and once in person. When I saw him for real, I wasn't even able to talk to him before Maleficent stepped in front of me and tried to take me to the cell in Everest."

"Where did you see him?" said Finn.

"It was in this little room. The one that was at the end of the tunnel in that tree at Animal Kingdom. The one Amanda got captured in."

"So let's go there!" said Charlene.

"One problem with that" said Philby. "He's probably been moved by now. And, if he has, we have no idea where he could be."

"It can't hurt to go there and look!" said Finn.

"Yes it could" said Willa. "We can't go look there. Once you're down in that place, the door seals and traps you in completely, with no hope of escape."

"So one of holds the door open." said Finn.

"I don't think it's that simple." said Amanda. "You don't get it. You haven't had it happen to you. That door shuts faster than you can imagine and there's no way of opening it once it seals. We can't go look for Wayne there. We'd be dooming ourselves."

"But what if that's where he is?" said Charlene. "We have to find him!"

"I don't think he'll be there." said Willa. "The OTs know that I saw him. They HAVE to have moved him by now."

"Great." said Maybeck. "So we're back to square one. That's just wonderful."

"Not necessarily" said Philby. They all looked at him quizzically. He pulled out a disc.

"I took the footage out of the surveillance camera at Expedition Everest before we left just in case." he said. "We can watch it and see if there are any clues that might tell us where Wayne is."

"Well why didn't you say anything sooner?!" said Willa. "Put it in!"

Philby put the disc in Wanda's DVD player and hit play. The keepers had been watching the surveillance footage for about 10 minutes and still had not found anything useful.

"Let's just give this up." said Maybeck. "There's nothing here. I told you, we're back to square one and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Wait!" said Willa, noticing something on the screen. "Look! Over there! It's Cruella and she's talking to Sally and Luowski."

"Oh children" Cruella said.

"Yes your grace?" said Sally "Tell all of your fellow followers to meet by the Magic Kingdom Rail Road tonight at midnight. We have some matters to take care of."

"Matters, your grace?"

"The white haired old man." Cruella said with an evil smirk on her face. "His time has come."

The keepers sat with their jaws on the floor and their eyes wide.

"What are we gonna do?!" said Charlene. "Wayne is doomed!"

"Maybe not" said Willa. "I have a plan. We go to that train tonight and we can not only save Wayne, but also get our loved ones back"

"But how?" said Charlene. "How would that work?"

"Finn, you can still go all clear for a significant amount of time right?" said Willa.

"Ya of course" said Finn.

"Good" said Willa. "Cause you and I, we're gonna need it"

"I'm still confused." said Maybeck. "You're not making any sense right now Willa"

"Let me explain" she said. The formed a huddle and Willa explained her plan.

"That might just work." said Amanda. "In fact, it's brilliant!"

"I don't know" said Philby. "It seems too risky. You guys could die!"

"We'll be fine." said Willa. "Sure it's risky, but if it means saving the people I love from a horrible curse, it's a risk that I'm willing to take."

"So what do we do now?" said Jess.

"Now" said Willa. "We wait until a little bit before midnight and then we cross over."

* * *

><p>While the keepers were waiting until they had to begin the rescue, Charlene still refused to leave Olivia alone.<p>

"She's okay you know" said Willa, kneeling next to Charlene. "She's just asleep."

"Then why hasn't she woken up?" said Charlene, crying. "What if we accidentally put the wrong thing in the water? What if it wasn't sedative? What if it killed her?"

"Trust me she's asleep. It was just a really strong sedative."

"Please." said Charlene. "I really just want to stay with her until she wakes up, or at least until we have to go to sleep."

"Okay." said Willa. "I get it. I'll leave." Willa got up and began to turn around.

"Actually, Wills?" said Charlene. Willa turned around. "Could you stay with me?" Willa smiled.

"Sure" she said. The two girls sat there for a while, not saying anything, just leaning on each other for comfort. Then, Charlene broke the silence.

"You know what. We should really go get ready. Get dressed in black clothes, eat dinner, you know, all that stuff." Willa could hear the regret in her voice.

"No Charlie, don't worry." she said. "Seriously it'll be fine. You can stay a little longer. I know you want to"

"No really it's okay." Charlene got up and started to walk away.

Willa, not knowing what to do, followed her. Charlene held her head down, still wiping tears away. What if Olivia as dead? The chances were good because she still hadn't woken up. Suddenly she heard a yawn.

"Ch- Charlie?" a voice said. Charlene turned around and began to cry even harder.

* * *

><p>"Olivia!" Charlene said, half laughing, half crying. "You're okay!"<p>

She ran to Olivia, and hugged her more tightly than she ever had.

"Charlie" said Olivia, now about to start crying herself. "I-I thought you hated me"

"Well here's the thing" said Charlene. "I thought I hated you. I was blinded by anger and hurt. I knew you had been under a spell, but I couldn't rationalize it. But then, you accidentally drank that sedative and you were asleep for a long time, out cold. There was nothing I could do about it and I didn't know if you were ever gonna wake up."

"But I'm awake now." said Olivia. "Aren't you mad at me again?"

"Olivia I thought you were dead. I could not stay mad at you no matter the circumstances. You're one of my best friends. I could not loose you. Besides, I know now that you were completely controlled by the spell when you were a green eye because from what I saw after you fell asleep, the people they've got as green eyes now, there's no way they could _ever_ be green eyes."

Olivia pulled away from Charlene, suddenly concerned.

"New green eyes?" she said. "Charlie what are you talking about? What happened? Who's a green eye?"

Charlene took a deep breath still unable to completely fathom the situation herself.

"After you fell asleep, we were able to free the prisoners" she began slowly. "We were so happy, but there were some people we couldn't find. The only ones we saw were the characters and cast members. Finn couldn't find his sister, Willa couldn't find her mom and none of us could find Wanda, Wayne's daughter."

Olivia gasped, realizing what Charlene was getting at.

"You can't be serious!" she said.

"I am" said Charlene her voice now completely serious and full of worry. "Finn's mom and Willa's cousin were already green eyes before we tried to free the prisoners. Willa's mom was at one point, but then the Overtakers just put her in the cell. Nothing could have prepared us for Finn's little sister though and we never expected it to happen to Wanda in a million years."

"So what are we gonna do?" said Olivia.

"Well…" said Charlene. "The OTs are planning to kill Wayne using the WDW railroad at midnight tonight. Willa has this brilliant plan to free him, Finn's mom and sister and her mom and cousin."

"And for Wanda?" asked Olivia.

"Well we figure that seeing her father seriously about to be murdered will do the trick. Love can break through the spell in a heartbeat. You know that from experience."

"Ya" said Olivia. "It's even kinda scary when you break through. So what's the plan?"

Charlene explained Willa's plan and when she finished, Olivia nodded.

"That should work, but it's risky."

"Ya we know." said Charlene. "We discussed that already. We're all used to taking huge risks here."

"And once you've freed the green eyes, how do you plan to save Wayne?"

"For that part" said Charlene. "We're gonna have to do what we usually end up doing anyway. We're gonna have to play it by year."

* * *

><p>Just before midnight that night, the kids arrived in the magic kingdom as their DHIs. Because she couldn't cross over, Olivia had stayed behind to man the controls. The keepers stood just below the main street railroad. Willa looked up at the tracks and was horrified. There in a cluster stood all of the green eyes, including Wanda. That wasn't all. There were Overtakers everywhere, from Green Army Men and CTDs to the terrible threesome. They were all there. Finally, there was the Walt Disney World Railroad, all of the doors shut tight with padlocks, bolts and chains. Wayne was quite obviously in there. Willa nearly fainted, she wanted to throw up.<p>

"This might be a bit harder than we expected" she said to the other keepers.

Philby, seeing the fear in her eyes, walked over and grabbed her hand. She gave him a weak smile and he did the same. Together, all of the keepers snuck t the train platform, hoping that their plan would work.

Once they reached the platform, they snuck across as quietly as possible through the back. Luckily they were able to find a large bunch of bushes to hide behind right near the front of the train. Philby looked at his watch

"It's midnight guys." he said. "Looks like they're about to start." Willa took a deep breath and turned to Finn.

"Ready?" she said.

"Ya" Finn replied. "Let's do this"

Willa gave Philby one last hug and then released her hand. Philby reached for her, not wanting to let go.

"I'm gonna be fine" she said, crying from nerves.

"Wills" said Charlene. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."

"It'll work" said Willa. "Don't worry."

Willa looked at Finn and grabbed his hand. Together they walked to the front of their hiding spot.

"Okay" said Finn. "On go. Ready?"

"Here we go" she said. Willa's stomach churned as Maleficent spoke.

"My friends!" she screamed. "The time has come! Soon, Wayne Kresky will dead! The kingdom keepers won't stand a chance and at long last the kingdom will be ours!"

There was a lot of laughing, cheering, hooting and hollering. Willa nearly threw up. There was no backing out now. She had to this; for everyone. The train started up and the wheels started to turn. As it started to move a forward it sped up. Just then, Finn and Willa ran out onto the tracks. The train hit them, and suddenly they were no longer visible.

* * *

><p>Wanda was smiling along with the others as midnight approached. Finally, her grace Maleficent began her speech. Wanda smiled as she talked, clapping and cheering along with everyone. This was the moment, they were about to begin the climb to victory.<p>

"Soon Wayne Kresky will be dead"

Wanda brought up her hands and was about to start clapping again when, why was she getting that feeling in her stomach. The leader of the Kingdom Keepers was going to die, this was a good thing. Still, she couldn't shake the butterflies and nausea from the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly, she began to tremble and she continued to feel more and more sick to her stomach. Why was she feeling like this? What did this man matter to her? Little pieces of memories began to float back into her mind. Her nausea became worse and worse. She was going to faint she was sure of it.

She looked over at the train. Its doors were padlocked shut. Why did she want to break them and get the white haired man out of there? More and more memories started to flood back and she gasped heavily. Suddenly, she was aware of her surroundings again noticing everything. Overtakers were surrounding her and locked in the train over there was…. she almost hurled.

"Daddy!" she gasped.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Whitman was laughing and cheering with the others. The train was carrying the old man to his doom. The Overtakers were going to win. She was laughing hysterically. She was cheering. And then she saw her son step out onto the train tracks.<p>

All the air drew from chest as the train continued on by. She felt like her world had ended. She felt frozen, about to fall to her knees. She looked to her left and saw her daughter crying. Had the Overtakers put a spell on her own daughter too? She was still ashamed for letting herself get cursed. She couldn't stand the fact of working against her son.

She looked to the other side of her and saw a brunette woman about her age, breaking down in tears. There was also a girl about Finn's age, maybe a year or so older, looking shell shocked. Both of them had brown eyes. She looked to her daughter, whose eyes were fading from green to blue. The spell had been broken. The other woman and the teenage girl must have been the family of the other girl Finn had been with. Willa she thought her name was.

"Finn?" she heard her daughter choke out. Suddenly, she found herself on her knees, screaming. Her daughter ran up to her crying and threw her arms around her. She looked up and saw that the train was almost finished passing by. She hugged her daughter tighter, making her that she wasn't looking at the tracks when the train passed. She shut her eyes. She didn't want to see what would be there either.

She looked to her right and saw that Willa's family was hugging as well. All there was left to do now was cry and comfort each other. Maleficent was laughing manically and she could still do nothing but scream. She cried and screamed and cried even more. She couldn't bear it. Suddenly she heard Maleficent scream

"NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

She was confused, suddenly she looked up, but she couldn't see anything through the blur of tears. Then, she thought she heard Finn's voice calling her. No it couldn't be.

"MOM!" he called. She was sure of it this time.

She looked up, wiped her tears away and screamed. There he was. Before she could think, she was on her feet running to him and he was in her arms. She found herself crying.

"You're okay!" she said.

"Ya" he said. "And you're okay." He pulled away from his mother and hugged his sister tightly.

"How did you do it?" she asked him.

"Yes Finn how did you do it?" asked his mother. "How are you alive I mean."

"We went all clear Mom" he said. "Me and my friend Willa I mean. We focused on being purely light and became our full DHIs. That way, we were light and the train passed right through us."

"That's so cool!" said his little sister.

"Welcome to my kingdom keeper life Katie" he said. He looked back to his mother.

"Why did you do that Finn?" she said. "You scared me half to death. I thought you were dead!"

"That was kinda the point mom" he said. "I didn't want to scare you, but love is the only way to break the green eye spell and we needed to figure out a way to free you guys without anyone actually getting hurt."

"It was too dangerous." she said. "If you had failed at going all clear, you would have died."

"But I didn't" he said.

"Just…come here." she said pulling him into another tight hug.

At the same time, Willa was having a reunion of her own. Her mother was hugging her, crying and refusing to let go. When she finally released, Willa hugged Meaghan.

"I'm just so glad you're both okay." she said. "When the Overtakers put the spell on you, and mom when they were going to kill you…" Willa found herself crying.

"I couldn't take it. I needed you both to be okay. I just, I was all alone and I didn't know what would happen to you…" Willa broke down in tears. Meaghan hugged her again.

"Thanks" said Willa, wiping her tears away.

"Willa…" said Meaghan. "I am so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me about all of this."

"It's okay." said Willa. "I shouldn't have expected you to believe it at first. It's a lot to take in I know."

"No, I should've known you wouldn't lie to me. You're my cousin and I should have believed you. I just feel so bad. I can't believe they had me try to kill you."

"Megs, seriously it's fine."

"No it's not! I cannot forgive myself. Maybe if I had believed you and we had gone home together I never would have gotten cursed and you wouldn't have been so alone. Maybe we could've prevented your mom from getting captured too. I just…" Meaghan started crying again. Willa put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay."

"I'm still confused. How did you survive that?"said her mother

"Well…" said Willa. "You see, um… it's kinda a long story. Can I explain later?"

"Yes, of course" said her mother.

Willa's mother put her arm around her and they walked over to Finn and his family, smiling.

"You're okay?" she said to him.

"Ya" he replied. "You?"

"I'm fine."

Just then, the other keepers came bursting out of the bushes. Philby immediately ran to Willa.

"Are you okay?" he said, practically shouting. "No cuts, bruises, head trauma…"

"I'm fine" Willa replied, laughing.

"Just making sure." he said. Willa indicated her mom.

"Philby, this is my mom. Mom this is Philby my…" she took a second before saying the next word because she still could hardly believe it herself.

"My boyfriend." Philby shook Mrs. Angelo's hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

Just then, Charlene came over.

"Um guys," she said. "I don't mean to break up this beautiful reunion, but in case you haven't noticed, the train's already moved on and the Overtakers followed it. We didn't just come here to free your families remember. There's a second part to the mission."

"Right" said Willa. "Wayne" she looked at Finn and Philby.

"We gotta go." she said. "Before it's too late."

"If it's not already too late."

None of the keepers enjoyed Maybeck's morbidity, and normally they would say something about it, but today they knew that he could very well be right. The keepers took off at a run in the direction of the train track.

Halfway to the current place of the train, they found Wanda, crying.

_Oh no. _thought Willa. _I hope this doesn't mean… _She shook the thought from her mind. She had to focus.

"Wanda what happened?" said Amanda.

"The train" said Wanda. "It kept going faster and…I couldn't keep up with it anymore and my father… he's in there. They're gonna kill him."

"We know" said Finn. "We're trying to save him. We've gotta keep going."

"Finn?" she said. She looked behind him. "Willa? I thought you two were…"

"Long story" said Willa, cutting her off. "No time for that. We have to go. Like NOW"

Jess and Amanda helped Wanda up and they all continued to run, following the tracks.

**A/N: Well that's it! Did you like it? I was going to end this chap in a hugely bad cliffie, but I decided not to for the sake of future chapter organization, oh and don't worry I have a basic idea of what will happen next so the next chap should be coming soon. here are the discussion items for this time.**

**1. Okay, so I only got two votes for my audio recording and had to choose between the two of them and I am happy to say that I will be reading chapter 29. It is not uploaded yet, but will be soon. So keep your eye out for that my youtube channel is theatregirl1018. I hope everyone enjoys that.**

**2. Another thing that I have decided to do with my youtube fanfiction videos is a Q&A to be uploaded after the last chapter of WGA. We're approaching the end now, seriously, these are gonna be the next few chapters. After this, maybe there will be 2 or 3 more plus an epilogue. So, i'm going to ask you all to submit questions. In a review or PM, I dont care which, leave 1 or a few questions you have for me. Whether they're about the fanfic, about me as a writer, about my writing process in general or especially for the writing of this fanfic, I will answer all of them! I can not show my face but it will still be enjoyable. I'm asking everyone to try and suibmit at least one question because the more questions we have the more fun this is for all of us. **

**THIS CHAPS SNEAK PEEK TRIVIA: What color are Finn's eyes. (HINT: The answer may shock you. When i reread the line I freaked)**

**As always, the first three to get it correct receive a sneak peek from chapter 31. See ya!**

**Keep calm and eliminate the Overtakers!**

**-kingdomkeepers365**

**Got questions? Private message me and I'll honestly answer them, if I can. Even if that answer is "I can't answer that. It'll be answered in the upcoming chapters"**


	31. The train

**A/N:** **Hey there readers. okay, I know its been over a month. Before you kill me, hear me out. I am SO SORRY it's been so long since the last chapter. I briefly had a little bit of writer's block, you know the kind where you know what needs to happen next but you don't know how to make a good transition. Ya that's what was going me. Also, I've been busy with homework and studying and homework and studying and then Thanksgiving and then a sleepover and then more homework and more studying and even more studying and homework to worry about. My teachers have been cramming me with work these past few weeks. I would have worked on it this weekend, definitely, but I got sick, really sick. It was miserable but I'm pretty much better now, so yeah. Enjoy chapter 31!**

After running for what seemed like forever, the keepers saw the train. It stopped briefly and they dove behind the bush.

"What are we doing?" said Charlene.

"We can't let them see us!" said Willa. "Or they'll stop us from saving Wayne. He would have no chance."

"But how are we gonna save him?" said Jess.

"I have no idea" said Willa.

"What do you mean?" said Maybeck.

"Well I thought it was obvious! We didn't discuss it at home."

"Well we have to do something now while the train's stopped!" said Amanda.

"I just wish there was some way to break those locks on the doors." said Willa. All of the keepers were thinking, trying to come up with a plan, when Maleficent began to speak again.

"Subjects!" she said.

_Subjects?_ thought Willa. _Since when is she a queen? Well I guess she's kinda like an Overtaker Queen. Never mind. _Maleficent continued.

"Up until now, you may have been asking yourselves, how will we kill the old man? Well, I'm about to show you." Maleficent walked down as far as Willa could see on the track. She raised her hand and hit it with a spell, cracking it in half and sending the remaining piece plummeting to the ground. Willa's eyes grew wide.

"We've gotta do something _now_!" she said. The kids began to panic as the wheels began to turn. Wanda was still sobbing and Mrs. Whitman and Philby were trying to comfort her.

"First things first…" said Philby. "We gotta stop that train and then we can worry about getting Wayne out of there."

"But how?" said Willa. Just then, Philby ran out of the bushes and towards the train.

"Wait!" Willa screamed, running after him. The other keepers were wide eyed with shock. Maleficent immediately snarled when she spotted Willa and Philby.

"AFTER THEM!" she screamed. The green army men went running, guns held at the ready.

"NO!" screamed Charlene. "We've gotta stop them!" she screamed. She ran out and the other keepers followed her. At the same time, Willa and Philby had just entered the front car of the train.

"We have to find the emergency break!" said Philby.

"Ya." said Willa. "That's the only way to save Wayne and for that matter, ourselves."

Willa was happy to be doing this with Philby. Sure the other keepers were great, but she and Philby were the brains of the team and she liked it when they worked together. She loved Charlene but honestly, it felt good to be with someone who immediately knew what to do rather than saying "how do we stop this thing?!" _No time to focus on that now_ she thought. _We've gotta stop the train._

The two immediately began searching the train car for the emergency break lever that would stop it instantly. Finding it was crucial. If they didn't, they, along with Wayne, would surely be dead.

"HERE!" she heard Philby scream. She followed his voice and found him standing in front a huge red lever labeled 'EMERGENCY'

"Well…" she said. "What are you waiting for Christmas? Pull it!"

"Okay Okay geese! Someone's a bit short tempered." said Philby.

"Forgive me" said Willa. "I tend to get like that when I'm ABOUT TO DIE! PULL THE DAM BREAK!"

"Point taken" said Philby quickly. Philby grabbed the lever with both hands and pulled back, putting all his strength into it. The lever didn't budge. Willa's eyes grew wide. She was officially scared.

"It's stuck." said Philby.

"Here let me try." said Willa, pushing past Philby. She grabbed the lever as hard as she could with both hands and pulled as hard as she could, practically sitting on the floor she was trying so hard. Still the brake wouldn't budge. She was beginning to cry. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be facing certain death.

_Well_ she thought. _Dying tragically in a train crash is sure to be the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae this summer has been. _

Philby came in behind Willa, grabbing the lever as well. The two of them pulled together, but still nothing happened. Again they pulled, harder this time, again nothing happened.

Willa let go and Philby did the same. Tears were streaming down her cheeks harder than ever. She and Philby glanced at each other, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. This was it. This was the end. No matter how they sliced it they were doomed. If they tried to exit the train now, they would either be dragged under the train by its force or captured by the sea of Overtakers waiting for them. If they stayed on the train, they would fall of the track, crash and die. At this point, the last option seemed like the quickest and least painful and at least they could have each other until they hit rock bottom.

They fell into each other's arms not saying a word. The silence said it all. They were going to die and they were going to spend their last few seconds together. Willa was crying. She couldn't help but think of her friends and family watching the train fly over the edge of the track, knowing that she was in it. She didn't want to think about their screams or their sobs or her mother's shrieks. She couldn't bear to hear them the first time and she hadn't even really been dead.

What story would the papers put out? Would they tell of an accidental train crash in the Magic Kingdom where there had been three casualties; her, Philby and Wayne? Would the stories even be released in the papers at all, or would Disney hide them from the public to protect the secret? Would the tale be written into a new "fictional" book about the keepers? She didn't know what would happen. It didn't really matter did it though? She would be dead.

Willa looked out through the train's windshield and saw that in a few seconds they would reach the edge of the broken track. She buried her head deeper into Philby's chest, held him tighter and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for death.

* * *

><p>Charlene was kicking high and flipping, knocking out as many Green Army Men as possible. Everyone was trying to hold off the Overtakers, including the parents. It wasn't easy in the least bit. The keepers were greatly outnumbered, they needed a plan and their leader along with their two smartest members was on a train speeding to their death. Charlene soon found herself fighting near Jess and Amanda.<p>

"Why do you think they haven't stopped the train yet?" said Charlene as she kicked down several green army men. She was growing more and more nervous by the second. Willa and Philby should have been able to stop the train right now. What if they failed? What if they couldn't stop it? What if they…Charlene didn't want to think about it. The death of her best friend and one of her closest friends, she didn't want to know how that would make her feel.

She already felt queasy, nauseous and a variety of other unpleasant things. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest and her head hurt so badly it was throbbing. She felt like there was a huge lump in her throat and her mouth was dry. She felt flustered, as if she were about to burst into tears. What was happening to her?

"Amanda" she said. "I don't know what's happening. I feel sick. I'm nauseous and dizzy and queasy and my heart's beating so fast and I've got a throbbing headache and I feel as if I'm about to explode and…." She was talking at a mile a minute. Amanda put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's called stress. Extreme stress and worry. I'm feeling it to. We all are."

"Are you sure it's just that?"

"Positive. You're fine." Amanda punched a pirate in the face and Charlene flipped, knocking down more green Army Men. She looked up at the train tracks. The train was about to go over the edge in about half a minute. Then, she was crying and breathing fast and heavy.

"No!" she said. "They're gonna die. I just can't think about…" She broke into sobs. All of the keepers were speechless. In a fit of rage, Charlene knocked out all of the green Army men and pirates surrounding her. She did flips and kicks and threw punches. Soon they were all on the ground. She fell into a group hug with all the other remaining keepers. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

><p><em>This isn't right<em> thought Philby. _This should not be happening. We should not die. _He stood immobile hugging Willa as tightly as he could. It was so hard to believe that he was about to die, he couldn't accept it.

There were so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to ask Willa out on a date, take her to a movie, bring her flowers, like normal teenagers would do. He dreamed of asking her to prom when they got older. And now it was all being cut short, because of the Overtakers.

Before he became a Kingdom Keeper, he never imagined that his death would be at the hands of Disney Villains. Even after becoming a keeper, the first year or so didn't seem life threatening. Other than getting attacked by animatronic dolls and almost drowning, he never thought the Overtakers would actually kill the keepers. As the years went on though, things became more serious. Eventually, every mission, every cross over, was completed with fear for the lives of himself and his best friends. He had had near death experiences before; getting attacked on Small World, almost drowning on Splash Mountain, almost being crushed by a Splash Mountain log, being captured by pirates and poked at with a sword…, the list just went on and on. None of them though, had been like this.

His whole life flashed before his eyes in seconds. He saw himself saying goodbye to his parents on the first day of school, the first time he started learning about computers, auditioning for the DHI role, finding out that he had gotten the part and then… meeting Willa, meeting the keepers, laughing with his second family, the first time he realized how beautiful Willa was, falling hard, and finally, very recently, kissing Willa, hugging her, loving her. Now he was back in reality, hugging her again, waiting for death with her.

He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to meet his maker when suddenly he realized he was still alive. He opened his eyes. He was alive alright. He could see Willa's face, feel her arms around him. How were they alive? Willa was obviously just as confused as he was. They broke apart slightly; Philby still had an arm around her shoulder. There in front of them stood Olivia, panting like a dog, out of breath.

"Are you guys nuts?" she said. Suddenly, Willa and Philby were smiling. She looked at him, laughing and crying tears of joy.

"But how did you do it?" Willa asked Olivia. "Philby and I put all of our strength into it and the brake wouldn't budge!" Olivia pulled out a small silver piece from behind her back.

"There was a safety pin" she said. "You couldn't move the break because you didn't pull the pin out."

"You've got to be kidding" said Philby. Willa ran at Olivia and hugged her.

"Thank you" she cried.

"C'mon" said Philby. "We have to get out of here. There's still the matter of saving Wayne."

* * *

><p>Charlene was crying on Maybeck's shoulder. Willa and Philby couldn't be dead. Willa was her best friend. She felt like she was losing a part of her. Her heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces and her eyes had transfigured into broken water fountains. The tears wouldn't stop falling. Maybeck squeezed her tighter. She didn't think she would ever want to let go.<p>

This was it. It was over. Two of her best friends, one of them her absolute 'soul sister' BFFL, had died and so had Wayne. There was nothing she could do about it. Now all that there was left to do was cry. Amanda and Jess came walking over, holding onto each other with tear stained faces. Charlene reached out a hand and the two girls joined the group hug. Soon, Finn was there too and they all just stood there with their arms around each other. Five best friends, just hugging, mourning the loss of two others. With Willa and Philby gone right now all that they needed was each other.

Suddenly, Jess thought she heard a voice through the sounds of the keepers' mournful sobs.

"Wait a second" she said. "Guys, is that…"

"GUYS!" the voice shouted, this time with two others joining in with it. Just then, Jess broke away from the group and ran to her three friends.

"YOU'RE ALIVE Y'OURE ALIVE YOU'RE ALIVE!" she screamed. She threw her arms around Willa and Philby, pulling them into a tight embrace, still crying. "I can't believe you're alive!" she cried between sobs.

Suddenly, the rest of the group, confused, looked up and suddenly their faces lit up. Their eyes grew wide and shone like stars and their mouths immediately curved into huge smiles so big that they may have frozen on their faces. Suddenly, the whole group, all seven keepers, plus Olivia, were hugging and crying and laughing at the same time. When they broke away a few seconds later, Charlene said

"How are you alive? We saw the train racing towards the edge."

"Long story" said Willa.

"And why is Olivia here?" Charlene asked.

"She saved our lives." said Philby. "Again long story. Right now we have to figure out how to do what we came here for and save Wayne."

"Right" said Amanda. "And how are we gonna do that exactly?"

"I have no idea" said Philby. All eyes fell on Willa.

"Why are you all looking at me?" said Willa. The keepers were smiling.

"You were all alone this summer and you did it." said Amanda. "You found us all by yourself, under extreme pressure. That's pretty phenomenal if you ask me"

"Ya" said Jess. "When it comes to this summer, you're like our leader."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Willa" Philby said. "You're amazing"

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend" Willa said.

"No" said Finn. "We're all saying it. You can do anything Willa, anything you set your mind to. That's a pretty great quality for a keeper to have if you ask me." All of the keepers had huge smiles on their faces. Willa was in shock. Was this really what her friends thought of her? She was touched. Suddenly, she was crying all over again. Philby hugged her and the other keepers began to rush in for another group hug, but Willa stopped them.

"Thanks guys, but we gotta get on with saving Wayne." she said.

"I repeat…" said Amanda. "How are we going to do that?" Willa thought for a second.

"Okay." she said. "We're gonna need something to tie up the Overtakers with, a lion from animal kingdom, and some peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?" said Charlene quizzically.

"Just trust me" said Willa. "It'll work, but we need those things and we need to work quickly."

"And how are we supposed to find those things at all much less quickly?"

"Don't get snippy with me!" said Willa. "Well, to get the things ,we'll need to split up. There are eight of us and four jobs. Charlene and Maybeck, you guys stay here and fight the Overtakers. Stay alert. Right now they're still trying to figure out everything that happened, but my guess is they'll try to start up the train again soon. Your job is to make sure that that doesn't happen. And knocking them unconscious wouldn't hurt either"

"Got it" said Maybeck, grabbing Charlene's hand. Charlene smiled flirting. Maybeck smiled back at her, and suddenly the two teenagers were looking at each other as if they were about to start making out, or at least getting ideas of doing so. Willa shot them a look that immediately said 'not now'

"Anyway" said Willa. "Moving on, Finn and Olivia, you guys will head down to the emporium and find something to tie the Overtakers up with. Maybe some jump ropes or something"

"Got it" said Olivia. The two raced off, heading off of the train platform onto Main Street USA.

"Jess and Amanda" Willa continued "You guys are gonna go to the hub and grab the return. When you get it, cross over and get the peanut butter from Wanda's apartment. Then, get to sleep as fast as possible with the return and the peanut butter. Oh, and don't forget a spoon!"

"Got it!" said the girls simultaneously. Then they grabbed hands and raced off towards the hub.

"As for me and Philby, we'll head over to the Animal Kingdom and get the lion. It's not going to be easy, but we'll figure out a way." Charlene and Maybeck nodded and Willa grabbed Philby's hand.

"Ready?" she said.

"Ready" he replied.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Was it awesome in all of it's awesomeness? Was it worth the months wait? A few things I'd like to discuss. First, I'd like to know if you guys would like me to continue posting fanfiction updates on my twitter account, bookworm1018. Also, don't forget to start submitting questions for the Q and A that Im going to hold after the story is over. Now on to the trivia. Hmmm, there's so many good options now that I'm in the process of rereading KK5. Okay I think I'll go with both.**

**Question:( for sneak peek of chapter 32): Who said this? "Does that mean we get Eric too? Because Eric is definitely hot and I'd take Eric over some white haired Merman guy any day"**

**First three people to get it right get a sneak peek!**

**BONUS!( for second sneak peek): The line above was said by one of the girls.(obviously) Immediately following the line above, another girl replied with another line. Who was the girl that replied and what did she say?**

**The first person to get it right gets a double sneak peek!**

**Answer the question in a PM or review as always. Bye Bye! Merry Christmas. I leave you with something I saw on line. **

**We wish you a merry shipmas**

**We wish you a merry shipmas**

**We wish you a merry shipmas and a cannon pairing**

**Good tidings we bring to alll the fandoms**

**Good tidings for shipmas and a canon pairing!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Channukah if that's what you celebrate. Or happy Kwanza if that's what you celebrate. Basically, whatever winter holiday you celebrate, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to remember it's true meaning. Bye!**

**XD- Kingdomkeepers365**


	32. Splitting up

**A/N:** **Hey there readers. I know its been almost half a year since the last update DON'T KILL ME! Its a long story that started with me having been focused on the Keeper Christmas fanfiction in December. For Christmas I got a new laptop and my dad didn't transfer the files until February. Aside from that, on Christmas my cousin taught me how to work Tumblr and that took over my life. I got sick 3 times during cold season. February-early April I was doing my school musical. There was a period of time when I was getting really busy with school work. Plus, when I did try to work on the chapter I was experiencing horrible writer's block. I wish I had better excuses but most of this accounts to my laziness. I'm really sorry guys I won't let it happen again. On the pus side, WASNT DARK PASSAGE EHRMAGOD AMAZING?! If you'd like to talk about it, you can private message me cause Id love to talk about it, I just don't want anyone who hasn't read it to get spoiled. Well, without further ado, I present chapter 32!**

Willa and Philby walked out of Mrs. Angelo's car. They would have gotten on a monorail and had Philby start it up, but after what they had just experienced, Willa's mom had offered to drive them.

"Thanks Mom!" Willa shouted. Mrs. Angelo forced a grin. She still wasn't comfortable with keeper activity, especially after her only daughter had almost died multiple times, but considering that someone else's life was in danger, she had let Willa go.

"I'll wait right here for you. Be safe"

"Umm mom..." said Willa

"Yes"

"We're gonna have a lion with us when we come back, so um... you don't have to wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"I just want to be here to make sure you're okay." Willa could sense the worry in her mother's voice and it was understandable. Willa climbed back into the car and gave her mother a hug.

"I'll be fine mom" she said. "Philby and I, we can do this. Trust me; we keepers have been through plenty of adventures. A late night trip to the Animal Kingdom shouldn't be that much of a problem"

"Okay" said Mrs. Angelo reluctantly. "I'll see you back at the railroad?"

"Yes" said Willa. "I promise"

Willa forced the words out of her mouth. She knew that on keeper adventures, there was never a 100% guarantee that you would live; there was always great risk involved. Willa held back tears. After the summer she'd been through, Willa didn't want to leave her mother any more than her mother wanted to leave her. In all honesty, right now she just wanted to go home and cuddle up on the couch with her mom, watching movies and eating junk foods just like normal times; but these were not normal times. Willa knew she had to do this. She had to do this for Wayne. Philby grabbed her hand. They looked at each other and ran through the gates of the Animal Kingdom as Mrs. Angelo drove away.

* * *

><p>"Come on Finn!" shouted Olivia as the two ran to the emporium. Finn tried hard to keep up. He was too stressed and tired to run as fast as he usually could. He sighed as he heard Olivia shouting. <em>That girl could run!<em> "Come on!" she repeated.

"Just give me a second to catch my breath" he said, breathing heavily

"We don't have time for that!" said Olivia. "We have to save your friend come on!"

Finn picked up his pace for a second and reached Olivia. They were only a few feet away from the emporium so they slowed down to a fast walk.

"His name's Wayne by the way" Finn said.

"I know" said Olivia. "I just forgot"

"Well let's go in"

"Um…Finn?"

"Ya?"

"The door's probably locked"

"Oh right, that" Finn thought for a moment

"I got it!" he said

"What?" said Olivia.

"I'll go all clear and walk through the door. Then I can unlock the door and let you in."

"Good plan." said Olivia. "See you in a bit"

"Yup" said Finn.

"Oh and Finn?"

"Ya?"

"Be careful."

"I will"

Finn pictured a pinprick of light at the end of a dark tunnel and let all fear and worry wash out of his body. It was difficult. He had so many things to worry about. Of course there was biggest one, the fact that Wayne was in trouble and could die. Forget that, it had been a few minutes since Finn and Olivia left the train station, Wayne could already be dead. Aside from that, the rest of his friends could be in danger, how was he to know? Also, there was the fact that he had screwed up big time with Amanda. How could he have been so stupid?! Now, he had paid the price. She didn't want to be in a relationship with him again, and it hurt. He cared so much about her, he didn't want to be with anyone but her, never wanted to feel the kiss of anyone else but her ever again, but now he never could. But he had to forget all about that now. Right now all that mattered was saving Wayne and to so that he had to get into the Emporium .Finn concentrated and soon he felt that familiar tingly sensation. He was pure light. He looked back at Olivia and walked through the door. Finn opened the door and Olivia walked in. Then, he closed it behind him.

"It's dark in here" said Olivia

"Ya" said Finn. "Being in the parks at night all the time, you get used to it. At least my DHI glow is letting off some light. Let's try to find a light switch."

"Good plan" said Olivia. Olivia and Finn walked around, reaching for the walls, trying to find a way to get some light. Suddenly Olivia screamed.

"What's wrong?!" exclaimed Finn, alarmed.

"You scared me half to death! Don't do that again!" '

"Don't do what? What did I do?"

"You tapped me on the back" Finn's eyes grew wide

"Olivia" he said "I didn't tap you on the back" Olivia suddenly started shaking terrified. Just then, all of the lights turned on. Olivia screamed.

* * *

><p>Maleficent glared at Charlene and Maybeck, so many of her minions unconscious at her feet.<p>

"Silly children" she cackled. "I don't know where the rest of your companions went, or why they left you here alone, but no matter. That just makes it all the easier for me to kill you" Charlene looked at Maybeck nervously. Maybeck gulped. Charlene made some motions with her hands and Maybeck nodded.

Just then the two charged, Charlene at Maleficent and Maybeck at a pack of green eyes, including Luowski. The two started going crazy, trying to knock down as many OT s as possible. Maybeck punched Luowski and Hugo Montcliff to the floor. Charlene, ever the one to knock people out with grace, did a back walkover into Maleficent, knocking the fairy over and leaving her unable to fight back, at least for a short while. The two keepers smiled at each other and continued to attempt to take on their enemies.

* * *

><p>Olivia screamed; because standing in front of her was an army of plush dolls, all fashioned to look like the Disney villains.<p>

"Finn" she said, her voice quivering. "This isn't good is it?"

"No" he replied. "In fact, it's very, _very, _bad." Olivia turned the other way to run, but found herself unable to move. Her feet were being held by some of the dolls.

_How do plush dolls have such a strong grip?_ she thought. It didn't really matter if it made sense, it was happening and Olivia had to find some way to get out of it…fast.

"Remember that Small World experience that was in the stories about us, the one you thought was fictional" said Finn.

"Ya"

"Well, this is like that, but considering that the dolls depict Overtakers, I'd say this is much ,much worse."

"Gee ya think?"

"Hey no need to get snippy!"

"Sorry" Olivia said. "Let's just try to get out of here!"

"Good plan" said Finn. Just then, more of the dolls started jumping off of the display. They began piling themselves on top of Olivia and Finn. Soon, the two kids were ankle deep. Olivia gave Finn a terrified look. This could not be good. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Willa and Philby arrived in Animal Kingdom and couldn't believe their eyes.<p>

"Whoa!" said Willa

"I know!" said Philby. "The animal characters, they're everywhere!" Philby's jaw hit the floor as Balloo from "The Jungle Book" walked past and waved. Willa ducked, smiling as Scuttle flew over her head. Then, she suddenly remembered why she and Philby were there.

"Come on" she said, shaking off her excitement. "Let's head to the lion's habitat"

"And where would that be?" said Philby.

"Geese don't you remember anything from our day here? It was only like what, a year ago?"

"Well _sorry_ I'm just blanking out right now. I'm tired and stressed and aggravated and scared. And I was tired, stressed, aggravated and scared then. Geese now that I think about it is there _ever _a time when we're _not _tired, stressed, aggravated and scared?"

Willa giggled. "I guess OTs will do that to someone huh?"

"I guess so" said Philby, laughing. A few seconds passed and he suddenly broke the silence

"Um…are you gonna answer my question because in all seriousness I have no idea where we're going"

"_The seaweed is always greener…" _Willa began to sing

"_OOOOH!_" said Philby. "_Right." _Willa laughed and grabbed his hand. They continued to walk for a bit, there connected arms swinging in between them.

"I'll tell you one thing I do remember from that day though" Philby said.

"And what would that be?" said Willa

"When you and I fell asleep"

"Oh please don't remind me of that" Willa's voice had suddenly lost its voice and humor. She was obviously being serious

"What's wrong" asked Philby. Willa looked down at the ground.

"Not exactly my finest hour." she mumbled

"It wasn't mine either" said Philby. "We all make mistakes"

"I was so careless! If I had just been more careful..." Philby cut her off

"It was **not** your fault. You were tired, we all were, and you fell asleep. I however failed to pay enough attention to see if anyone was sneaking up behind me. How lame is _that_?!"

"I don't know" said Willa, now not looking up at all. "I just, sometimes I just feel like I'm not a good asset to the team, that I drag you guys down. I mean I get into trouble. I fell asleep that time in Animal Kingdom. Less than a year ago I nearly died and Finn and Maybeck had to come get me."

"And that one was definitely not your fault. That one is to be blamed on my stupid cat for turning off the bandwidth alarms."

"I just…sometimes I feel like I'm just a body on the team. How can I help you guys? I mean, look at all of you. Finn's the leader; he can get us out of any situation in the snap of a finger. Charlie and Maybeck, Charlie especially, can do these crazy awesome things in battles that save our butts many times. And you, you're great with computers. Without you, we'd be finished."

"No." said Philby, suddenly stopping walking, turning Willa towards him and putting his hands on her shoulders. He held her chin gently and picked up her head so that she was looking at him.

"Without _you_ we'd be finished." he said. "Look at you. You saved our skins this summer, all by yourself, you saved us _all_. I don't know of many people who are strong enough inside to survive what you went through emotionally. You're strong Willa. Without you, we'd all be dead. What do you contribute to the team? You're a great thinker, always solving puzzles and coming up it ideas. It was you who figured out that Chernabog was in torpor. Even _I_ didn't know that one. Willa, you've gotten us out of a ton of sticky situations with your brains and your whit, more times than you know.

"And that's just in missions. As a group of friends, of people, you contribute to us even more. You're kind at heart and you're a great friend. You're a peace maker. If I know you, you'll always want to avoid violence as much as possible. That's a quality I consider wonderful, amazing. Willa you're beautiful, you're amazing, you're supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! And I love you"

The two keepers looked at each other. There was a tear rolling gently down Willa's cheek. Then, suddenly, the two were kissing, their lips gentle against each other's. Just then they heard something and broke apart.

"Simba!" said the voice. "I think we've got visitors"

* * *

><p>Charlene struggled to catch her breath as she kicked down yet another green army man. Every minute there were more and more Overtakers flowing in. As soon as she and Maybeck defeated one fleet, there was a new one ready to fight. Maleficent and the green eyes had begun to get back on their feet and with all the green army men keeping them occupied, Charlene and Maybeck didn't have time to knock them down again.<p>

"This is endless!" Charlene screamed to Maybeck.

"You're telling me!" he said as he judo flipped one of the green army men. "Where the hell are Finn and Olivia with those jump ropes anyway?"

"I don't know" said Charlene. Dozens of green army men lay at her feet. She didn't see another troop coming in yet so she stopped to catch her breath. "But they better get here soon because I…can't…breathe."

Charlene clutched her stomach and closed her eyes in exhaustion. As she wiped sweat from her brow, little did she know Maleficent was sneaking up behind her. Just then, Maybeck glanced up and saw the evil fairy approaching

"CHARLIE LOOK OUT!" he screamed, but by the time Charlene realized what was happening, it was too late. She was being tightly held in the evil fairy's clutches with a green wrinkled hand covering her mouth.

"NOOOO!" Maybeck screamed. Maleficent let out an evil cackle. Maybeck's eyes grew wide as Maleficent was surrounded by a purple smoke. Suddenly, Maybeck could hear Charlene's screams. With every scream she made, he felt more and more pain inside, not able to bear hearing them. Maybeck winced. When he opened his eyes, he no longer saw Maleficent, but a hideous purple dragon. With Charlene still in her clutches, Maleficent flew to the edge of the train platform and flew up higher, until she must have been four stories high, a fall that would surely kill Charlene.

"LET HER GO" Maybeck screamed. He tried to stop tears from forming in his eyes, he wasn't one to cry, but soon he felt the hot liquid streaming down his cheeks. Maybeck charged.

"SEIZE HIM" Maleficent screamed. Suddenly, Maybeck was being restrained by Luowski and Hugo.

"Now I want you to listen to me very carefully boy" said Maleficent. "I am a generous woman. I've decided to give you the chance to save your little friend, because after all _Terry_…" she said his name maliciously, as if mocking it "…I believe you are a great decision maker, and a brave warrior like you deserves to use his talent.

Now Cruella is standing by the controls to start our little choo choo train going again. The task is simple. You will tell her either to pull the lever, or not to and she will follow your command"

Maybeck could tell that something was up.

"What's the catch" he said.

"Oh there's no catch dear" the evil fairy cackled. "There is however, a _condition_." Maybeck didn't like where this was going. "You see Terry, if you command Cruella to pull the lever, the train will go off the edge and your little white haired friend will undoubtedly die. However, if he dies, I will deliver your little girlfriend to you unharmed._ If_ however, you choose to tell her not to pull the lever, letting your little white haired friend live, Miss. Turner hear will take a very hard fall" Maybeck felt as if he was going to puke. Charlene was crying. Wanda was still banging on the railroad doors.

"Your choice" said Maleficent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya huh did ya? Once again sorry for the wait I know it was awful and SORRY for the cliffie! It just felt good and plus, I wanted to get this chapter to you guys. Now for the sneak peek trivia**

**What theme song from an old Disney Channel show contained these lyrics "This is life with Lizzie, Edwin, George and Nora, Marney and Casey" **

**As always, first three to get it right get a sneak of chapter 33. Bye guys! Best wishes!**

**-KingdomKeepers365**


	33. Peannut Butter, Frying Pans and Carpets

**A/N: ** **Hey guys! ITS FINALLY FINISHED! This chapter gave me a lot of trouble but I finally did it and Im really proud! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend spaztastic417. Without you girl, I never would have been able to decide what to do with this chapter. So now I present, chapter 33**

Willa and Philby pulled away from each-other, and turned around to see Nala. Embarrassed that they had been caught kissing by a lioness, they took a step away from each other and looked at the floor.

"Hey." Willa said. The moment was awkward.

"You're the kingdom keepers, correct?" asked Nala.

"Guilty" said Philby.

"What do you need." the lioness continued. "And how can we be of service?"

"Well" said Willa. "To be honest, we came here to get an animal to help us…you know what, it's complicated. You mentioned Simba? Can we just go to him and explain it there?"

"Of course" Nala said. "Climb on my back. I'll take you to him"

Willa and Philby were surprised at such an invitation. It was visible on their faces. Philby was the first to walk forward. Nala knelt down and Philby sat on her back. Willa was looking at him, still surprised. Nala, not knowing that Willa had not yet climbed on, stood up. Philby reached his hand down to Willa.

"My lady" he said, mocking a medieval knight. Willa chuckled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and Nala began to walk. Willa smiled. She had never experienced anything like this as a keeper before. She wrapped her hands around Philby's neck and laid her head in between his shoulders, as if she was a princess and he was her prince riding with her on his noble steed. Then, she smiled even more.

* * *

><p>Finn and Olivia stood in shock. They were trapped. With every second, the pile of dolls around them was growing, creeping farther and farther up their bodies. They were now up to their waists in dolls.<p>

"What do we do?!" Olivia screamed, beginning to cry.

"I don't know" Finn said. "I can't even climb out of them. They're dolls but they're clinging on. They're packing themselves tightly"

"This is it then isn't it?" said Olivia, now up to her ribs in dolls. "We're gonna die in the middle of the emporium. We're going to die of suffocation under a pile of dolls!"

"I think so" said Finn. He pushed and shoved and pulled, but the dolls would not get off of him.

"I can't believe it." said Olivia. She started to cry. "What are they going to tell my parents?"

"That's basically what I think every day of my life" said Finn. "My mom knows. She knows about keeper stuff. Still it'll be hard on her. I just wish…" Finn looked down.

"Wish what?" said Olivia.

"Never mind" said Finn. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Come on. You might as well tell someone."

"I just wish I had resolved things with Amanda. I mean, she doesn't hate me, I just want things back to the way they were." Finn was starting to cry. "I screwed up, big time and I'm never going to get the chance to fix it. Man I was such a jerk!"

"You two used to be in a relationship?" Finn nodded. "What happened?" Finn looked down. There were tears coming out of his eyes now.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no its fine." said Finn. "It's just that every time I think about it, it reminds me of how horrible I was."

"You can talk to me if you need to get it off of your chest. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone else. We'll be buried in a minute."

"I guess you're right" said Finn. He gathered up his strength. "Before we went on the cruise at the end of the school year, Amanda and I got into a fight. I was angry because my mom had just been turned into a green eye and I accused Amanda of helping the Overtakers do it, of leading them there."

Olivia gasped. "Sorry I didn't mean to, that was wrong …" she said.

"No its okay, you're right. It was horrible. But it got worse. On board the cruise, there was this girl, Storey Ming. She was a college freshman. Amanda wasn't there and she flirted with me and I accepted it. I guess I didn't even notice what was going on because she was helping us, the keepers I mean.

"And then one night, she kissed me. I didn't stop her. And then another day, we were on Castaway Kay and Charlene was there and she had this brilliant idea and…"

"And…?" Olivia asked.

"And I kissed her" Finn continued.

"YOU KISSED CHARLENE?!"

"Ya" Finn said, in a tone that displayed how ashamed he was of himself.

"Sorry" said Olivia. "Insensitive again."

"No, I deserve it."

There was a moment of silence, and then they heard footsteps.

* * *

><p>Nala knelt down to let Willa and Philby off. They had arrived near Simba.<p>

"Simba" Nala said. "The Kingdom Keepers are here. They wish to speak to you. They need our help"

"Welcome" said Simba. "How can we be of assistance?"

"Well" said Willa. "Our leader, our friend Wayne is trapped by the Overtakers. They have him locked in a train and they're gonna run it off the tracks if we don't get him out soon."

"So you need someone who can break through the locks and the door?"

"Yes" said Philby. Simba turned behind him.

"Hey Herbert!" he called. "The Kingdom Keepers need you!"

* * *

><p>Amanda and Jess arrived at the hub having just crossed back over.<p>

"Let's go" said Amanda. The girls were just about to run off when Amanda's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey it's Willa! Looks like we're not going to need the peanut-butter after all!"

"You've gotta be kidding! We literally just got back from crossing over."

"Well whatever just get to the train station now. Tell Maybeck and Charlie we'll be there soon"

"Got it. See you in a few"

"Yep. Good Luck"

"You too." Amanda hung up the phone. "Come on" she said to Jess. "Let's go" Just then they heard a scream come from the emporium.

"Oh my god" said Amanda. "Finn!" the two girls took off at a run. When they reached the emporium, they entered as quietly as they possibly could. Amanda heard Finn's voice.

"It's just, I just care about her so much and I really wish I had done a better job of showing that. She was the first girl I ever liked and when I kissed her…" Finn smiled and looked up in awe before continuing. "When I kissed her it was the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt. Her lips, they just felt so right against mine. You know, to most guys, she wouldn't be considered the perfect girl, but that's what makes her perfect to me. She's independent and confident and you know what, as much as it hurts, I'm happy that she dumped me. It shows that she's strong. Man, she is just so amazing." Finn started to cry. "And now I'm never going to get to tell her again."

"FINN!" Amanda screamed, now running into the room. Finn looked at her in shock first. Just as a huge smile was creeping onto his face, the dolls piled on over his head.

"Quick!" Amanda said to Jess. "You help Olivia I'll help Finn. Start trying to pull the dolls off!" Jess nodded and ran over to help Olivia. The girls tugged and tugged but the dolls did in fact have a very tight grip. They were clinging on tightly and weren't budging.

Amanda pulled and pulled harder but to no avail. Out of worry, she was getting stressed which only made matters worse.

"What do we do?!" screamed Jess.

"I don't know" Amanda said. "There's gotta be someway…" The girls thought for a quick moment.

"Wait a minute!" Jess said, reaching into her pocket. "My Swiss Army knife! We can try to slit their throats!

"Great!" said Amanda. "But we only have one knife." Jess thought.

"The peanut butter!" she said.

"What?"

"We can glop it over their eyes so that they can't see. It'll disorient them and maybe make them let go or at least loosen their grip."

"Jess that's brilliant! I could kiss you!"

"Don't"

"Toss me the knife!" Jess tossed the Army knife and Amanda quickly caught it. As quickly as she possibly could, she began slitting dolls throats left and right. Jess began scooping out globs of peanut butter and smashing it over the dolls eyes. So far, both plans were working.

"Come on!" said Amanda. "We don't have much time before they suffocate."

* * *

><p>Maybeck stood there in shock and fear. Had he really just been asked to choose between the lives of Charlene and Wayne? Maybeck was at a loss. He knew that each one of the two would want him to save the other. He knew his heart couldn't let either one of them die. What was he supposed to do? He felt helpless, like the time Luowski and his goons tazed his Aunt. Still never on his lifetime had he been forced to make a decision like this.<p>

Maybeck knew what he had to do. He had to erase fear. He had to be brave. He closed his eyes and pictured the light at the end of the tunnel. In his head he counted to three.

_One_ "Well?" said Maleficent

_Two_ "We're waiting"

_Three_ Maybeck easily slipped out of the clutches of his captors and charged for Charlene. The Overtakers were too quick for him. Before he knew it he was back in their clutches. Maleficent laughed. It was a sickening sound.

"Did you actually think you could get away with that?" she said. "That's not the way to play the game sweetheart. That's cheating." she came so close to him that he could smell her breath. It smelt like every foul stench he had ever experienced.

"I don't take kindly to cheaters" she said. At last, she walked away again, giving him a chance to breathe fresh air.

"Cheaters need to be punished" Maleficent said. "And I know just how to do it." Still holding Charlene, she flew back over to the edge of the railroad. Without another word she let go. Charlene screeched.

"NO!" Maybeck screamed. Maleficent turned back into her human form.

"Cruella" she said. "Start the train" Just as Cruella was about to pull the start lever, Maybeck heard Willa shouting from not too far away.

"GERONIMO!" she screamed. She was with Philby on the back of…wait what? Was that a rhino?

"Kill Wayne? I don't think so?" she continued . "CHARGE!" The rhino began charging toward the train car where Wayne was being held at full speed.

"Wayne if you can hear me stand back!" Philby shouted. Soon, the rhino made contact with the door. There was a gaping hole in it now, big enough for a person to walk through.

"I'm going to go untie Wayne" Willa said to Philby. "You stay with Herbert and have him break the chains.

"You got it!" said Philby. Maybeck smiled. Wayne was safe. Wayne was finally safe. But then he remembered. _Charlene_ she was dead. He was about to start crying, when he heard something.

"WOOOHOOO!" It sounded like…no, it couldn't be, but then he saw her: Charlene. She was alive and flying on a magic Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine. _Wicked_.

"NO!" screamed Maleficent. "How is this possible?!"

Charlene smiled sarcastically at the fairy.

"Hey there." she said. "Miss me?"

Maybeck smiled at her. She was alive! Now there as just the matter of getting free himself. Before he could think anything else, the Overtakers holding him collapsed to the ground. He ran forward and hugged Charlene tightly.

"But how..." he began. Charlene turned him around. There standing before him, were Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, sorry, Eugene FitzHerbert.

"HOW?!" The Evil Queen Screamed. "HOW!" Eugene walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye. In the calmest voice possible he said

"Frying Pans. Who knew right?" Then, he smacked her unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! How as it? SORRY to those who were supposed to get a sneak peek and never got it. I was overwhelmed with trouble trying to write this chapter and today I kinda just went into charge mode with finishing it. Okay so this week instead of sneak peek trivia we're doing something a little bit different, a little bit special. **

**So recently I came up with the idea for my next keeper multichap! It might even be a series! I made a trailer for this new fic and its currently an unlisted video on youtube. When WGA is over, I will release it to everyone. But, those of you who can complete this chapter's special sneak peek trivia will recieve a link to view this trailer early.(so please answer the trivia in a PM as there is no limit as to how many can get it right)**

**So what's so special about this week's trivia? Well, for those of you who don't know, my profile is filled with useless info about me. So I'm going to send you on a little scavengar hunt around my blog. There are 7 questions in honor of the seventh month, the seven keepers and the seven books of the KK series! Answer all 7 correctly, and I'll give you the link**

**Here are the questions**

**1. What is my favorite quote?**

**2. Name 3 of my favorite early childhood TV shows**

**3. What is my vocal part?**

**4. What age did I meet my best friend?**

**5. What is my favorite weather?**

**6. What do I want to be when I grow up?**

**7. Who is my fifth favorite keeper?**

**Good luck everyone and happy hunting! Ta Ta for now!**

**-KingdomKeepers365**


	34. The final battle

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!(but I'm sure you're used to it now LOL) This chapter gave me a lot of toruble but I got through it. I'm really emotional guys because...this is the last chapter of Willa's Great Adventure. It's been amazing writing for all of you. I'll talk more later. Now I present the epic conclusion to Willa's Great Adventure. **

Back in the emporium, Finn was closing his eyes, waiting for death. He could hardly breathe now. He was surviving only on the little oxygen that still remained in his bloodstream. He thought about his mom and dad, his sister, the keepers and Amanda. How would they all react? What if his mom and sister became green eyes again? There would be no way to save them. He couldn't bear to think of it.

Just then, he saw a small crack of light through all of the dark. Was that the light of heaven? The crack grew bigger and oxygen flooded into his lungs. Finn squinted and he could make out a hand. It was holding a pocket knife. Someone was slicing through the dolls, saving him. But who could it be? Who could know that he and Olivia were in trouble?

"Finn!" Finn's eyes suddenly widened. Amanda; she had saved him. He still couldn't see her face, but he'd recognize her voice anywhere. Finn coughed.

"Amanda?" he replied.

"Finn!" Amanda said again, with a tone of relief this time. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Only thanks to you."

"Can you breathe?" she asked.

"Ya I'm fine." Finn replied.

"Good. I've just got to cut away some more of these dolls and then I'll be able to get you out. Hang on!" Within a few minutes, Amanda had removed enough dolls that she could clearly see Finn. She reached out to him.

"Take my hand " she said. Finn gripped tightly onto her hand and with the two of them working together, they were able to get him free. Amanda immediately locked him into a tight hug. Finn squeezed her as hard as he could. He loved this girl, and he was never letting her get away from him again.

"Amanda" he said. "I'm so sorry…for everything. I was such a jerk…"

"It's okay Finn" Amanda said. "I heard everything you said. You know, to Olivia? I was wrong Finn. The last time you apologized, I acted harshly. I was just still hurt. But now…" Amanda squeezed him again.

"I just can't believe I almost lost you" she said. Finn stroked her hair gently. The two of them were crying.

"Ummm Amanda" Jess said. "I hate to break up this reunion, seriously I do…but could I use the pocket knife now. I've cleared away enough of the dolls for Olivia to breathe but this peanut butter method is starting to become less effective"

Amanda tossed the knife over to Jess, who began to slice away at the dolls covering Olivia. In a few minutes, Olivia was free. The four rushed out of the emporium and headed back to the train station. They had no idea what had begun to go down there.

* * *

><p>Willa walked into the train car.<p>

"Wayne?" she called. "Wayne?!" From the corner she heard a muffled voice. She walked over and there, tied up and gagged, was Wayne.

"Oh my god Wayne!" she said. Willa quickly began to attempt to untie the knots.

"Don't worry" she said. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Willa tugged and pulled, but the rope was knotted tightly.

"Hold on." she said. Willa stopped and thought. What could she do? She walked over to the train car's gaping hole and looked out. Outside were Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Rapunzel's hair was short, brown and shaggy, just like at the end of the movie. Then it hit Willa.

Around her feet were pieces of glass from the window of the broken door. She picked up a large piece and rushed over Wayne again. He was tied to a pole. First, Willa cut away the rope from his hands. Then, she got down on her knees and worked at the binding around his ankles. Willa smiled. He was free. She removed the gag from his mouth and he took a deep breath. Wayne groaned. He was stumbling.

"Philby!" Willa shouted. "Come help me!" Philby rushed inside the car. The chains on the door were now broken. Willa slung Wayne's right arm over her shoulder and Philby did the same with his left arm. Wayne was able to walk, just not strongly. Working together, they got him out of the train, where Wanda was already waiting.

"Daddy!" she cried. Willa and Philby let go of Wayne and he immediately squeezed Wanda tightly. Wanda was crying.

"It's okay." Wayne said, holding his daughter as strongly as he was able to. "I'm here now"

Willa grabbed Philby's hand and smiled. Wayne was safe. However, there was still the matter of all these Overtakers. Jasmine and Aladdin came floating over on their magic carpet.

"We'll get them safely to the ground" Jasmine said, motioning to Wayne and Wanda.

"Thank you" Willa said. "I'm glad to see you're okay." Jasmine smiled at her, then began to help Wayne and Wanda onto the carpet.

"Be safe!" Willa called. The four floated off of the platform. At least now Wayne was out of harm's way.

* * *

><p>While Willa and Philby had been helping Wayne, so much more had begun outside.<p>

Maybeck and Charlene watched in awe as Flynn Rider knocked out Maleficent with a frying pan. He and Rapunzel came jogging over to them.

"Dude!" said Maybeck. "That was incredible!"

"Thank you" Flynn began. "I do pride myself on…" but he was cut off by Rapunzel.

"Eugene" she said urgently.

"Right" he said. Hi face grew serious as if he had just gone back into some sort of zone. "I'm afraid my wife's right. We'd love to stay and chat, but we all have to get back to fighting."

"What do you mean?" Charlene said. "All of the Overtakers are collapsed. Our friends are freeing Wayne right now. We've just got to get out of here."

"I wish we could" Rapunzel said. "But the Overtakers could regain consciousness any moment and I would guess that there are more coming"

As if they could read Rapunzel's mind, Overtakes began to flood in from every corner. More were waking up and getting off of the floor. Things were getting very bad, very fast.

"So the four of us are just supposed to wield all of these guys off?"

"No!" Flynn said. "Of course not."

"But who else is there to fight?" Maybeck said.

"Well do you think we came on this rescue mission alone?" Rapunzel said. Charlene and Maybeck looked at her quizzically. Then, she put her fingers into her mouth and whistled.

Suddenly, there were Disney characters coming from every angle. Warriors, Heroes, even the gentler characters, all here to wage war and protect their land. Talk about hometown pride.

"But how?" Maybeck said. "Half of these people were under OT spells" Then, out of nowhere, Merida came up to them.

"Ai!" she said. "I told ye I'd rescue my fam'ly. I found a wee trigger that broke all o' thee spells."

"Merida that's incredible!" Charlene said.

"Thank you" said Merida. "But there be no time to dilly-dally. We need each of yee fighting with another one of us."

Charlene looked around. The sight was astonishing. Characters were everywhere. Peter Pan stood with Captain Hook, the two of them immersed in one of their epic duels. Mulan and Shang fought off some of the huns with their swords. Belle was chucking her heaviest books at Gaston and some green army men. The Fairy Godmother was casting spells, turning Overtakers into all kinds of small creatures.

Charlene looked to her left and saw Willa and Philby helping Wayne and Wanda onto the magic carpet. She smiled. Everyone was finally safe. Now they just had to keep it that way. Tinkerbelle and the other Disney fairies swooped in from overhead, attacking unsuspecting soldiers from the sky. Tink flew up to her.

"Hey" she said. "We could use you over here with us. We can make you fly and with your gymnastics skills, you could be a real asset to our team up there.

"Of course!" Charlene replied. She glanced at Maybeck, smiled, then took Tink's hand and ran off.

Maybeck decided where he wanted to fight. He approached Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Got an extra frying pan?" he asked.

"We were hoping one of you would ask." Eugene said. He pulled out a frying pan and handed it to Maybeck, who began to fight.

Willa knew how she wanted to fight. Her odd little skill was finally about to get put to use in a keeper mission. She approached Merida.

"Hey" she said confidently. "Got an extra bow?" Merida smiled and handed a bow and a sheath of arrows to Willa. Soon the two were shooting down OTs with perfect aim.

Philby looked at Willa and smiled. It made him so happy to look at her completely in her element. Then he ran up to Prince Phillip, who handed him a sword. Now Philby too was fully engaged in the battle.

Amanda, Jess, Olivia and Finn came running into the train station and their jaws dropped. Disney characters were everywhere, fighting Overtakers. Amanda held Finn's hand as she glanced around. She saw Willa shooting arrows, Charlene doing backflips in midair, Philby sword fighting (he could do that?) and Maybeck knocking out green army men with a frying pan.

Olivia looked at the others.

"I don't know about you guys." she said. "But Belle is knocking people out with books over there and there is no way I'm missing out on that." And then Olivia was gone, run off into the fight.

"Check out Mulan!" Jess said. She smiled widely at Amanda. Amanda grinned hugely back. Both girls understood. When they were little, they used to watch Mulan and then pretend to be warriors in the Chinese army. There was no way they were dropping this opportunity.

Amanda smiled at Finn, kissed him on the cheek and then let go of his hand, running off with her sister. And then there was one. Finn looked around, trying to find someone that he could fight with. Eventually he decided to join Peter Pan in sword-fighting with pirates.

They were fighting for a while until all of the Overtakers were collapsed on the floor once again: all of them except for one: Maleficent.

The seven keepers stood in front of her.

"Kingdom Keepers" she boomed. "This is your final hour." Disney characters approached but the keepers shooed them back. All this time, everything had led to this. This was their battle.

Maleficent hurled a fire ball and Amanda immediately diverted it with her push. The witch snarled. Amanda smirked.

Willa shot at her with an arrow. It flew towards her heart. Just before it made contact with her skin, Maleficent caught the weapon. Her face grew angry. In less than a second, she had formed a giant fireball and hurled it straight at Willa.

Willa didn't have time to think. The inferno was heading straight for her. But then Philby was screaming and he hit the ball with his sword. It hurtled back at Maleficent and fizzed out before it could hit her. Philby charged and cut Maleficent's face with his blade. He backed up with a stern face and stood strong next to Willa.

Maleficent threw a lightning spell at Philby, but he dodged it. Willa shot another arrow and this time it hit Maleficent right in the shoulder…of her throwing arm.

She hurled another fireball with her other arm, but Maybeck blocked it with the bottom of his frying pan. Finn leaped in front of her and cut the hand of her previously uninjured arm. Green blood oozed from her various scrapes and cuts.

Charlene had flown behind the witch and kicked her in the head. This made Maleficent stumble allowing Jess to come in and knock her off of her feet. Maleficent lay on the floor weakened. Had she tried to get up, she never would have made it. Willa had an arrow drawn in her bow, ready to shoot. Finn, Amanda, Jess and Philby pointed their swords. Maybeck stood close, his frying pan at the ready and Charlene hovered over the witch ready to kick her back down.

"You may have thought you were making us weaker this summer with your little plan" Willa said, "but all that you did was strengthen our bonds."

"You are weak" Maleficent croaked. "You are no match for me"

"Really?" Charlene said. "Because as far as I can see, you're on the ground surrounded by us. We can get you no matter where you go. We're in control"

"Check….mate" Philby said.

Maleficent got up on to her knees.

"You may have won this round Kingdom Keepers" she said. "But be warned. You'll never see the last of me" Then in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

The keepers let out a series of cheers. There was hugging all around. Willa hugged Philby. Finn hugged Amanda. Amanda hugged Jess. Charlene hugged Maybeck. Willa hugged Charlene. Then, the keepers joined for one large group hug. For now, at least, they had won.

Finn's mother approached him.

"Thank goodness you're alright" she said. She hugged him . Finn tried not to cry. When they separated, he saw his little sister standing there. She smiled at him, her snarky, but loving smile. Finn and his sister fought a lot. Normally, an interaction like this would be awkward, but right now, neither of them could think of anything else to do. They hugged, and Finn smiled, again trying to force back tears.

He looked to his side and saw Willa hugging her mom and cousin. He smiled. Everyone was back together and happy.

"Wait a minute!" Charlene said, proclaiming what everyone was feeling . "Wayne!" The keepers looked at each other and smiled. Then they ran, rushing down the stairs of the Walt Disney World railroad station.

When they got down there, Wayne was sitting with Wanda on a bench. Having heard the noise of their stampeding feet, he looked up. Each of the keepers smiled widely; there was a tear in every eye. And Wayne smiled back.

* * *

><p>After much commotion, the keepers and all of their allies sat relaxing in the Magic Kingdom. All of the past catastrophe was finally over and everyone was together.<p>

_Well, almost everyone. _Finn couldn't help but think. He looked around at his friends. Charlene and Olivia were talking, back to the way that they used to be. Willa and her cousin were looking at online pictures. Amanda and Jess were listening to music and dancing a little bit. Everyone was smiling and laughing and Finn felt horrible to say it, but he was jealous.

Here all these people were, enjoying time with their best friends after having being reunited, but he didn't have that luxury anymore. Times like this had been robbed from him in an instant, ripped from his grasp by the very people that the keepers had just defeated.

Amanda looked over at Finn and immediately noticed something was wrong. Signaling to Jess what was going on with her eyes, she rushed over to her boyfriend.

"Finn" she said. _Silence_. "Finn what's wrong?" She walked around to face him and saw tears falling down his cheeks.

"He's gone" Finn said. "He's gone away from me forever and nothing we can do will change that. Jumping in front of a train, breaking some spell with love, true love's kiss, none of that is gonna bring Dillard back. He's dead and that's it. There's no going back. I'm never going to hug him again or laugh with him again or even simply, smile at him. I'm not going to do anything. He's dead Amanda and I was the one holding the knife. "

Amanda grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed tightly, trying not to cry herself. Finn cried harder and Amanda could think of nothing else to do, but hug him. They stayed like that for a while and then Amanda put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey" she said. Finn looked up, his eyes beet red and his face flushed.

"Yes you lost Dillard" Amanda continued. "And it sucks and I can't imagine what you're feeling, but you've gotta know, you still have us, the keepers. We are all here for you."

The other keepers, having seen what was happening had now gathered around Finn.

"We're a family Finn" Charlene said.

"Ya" Philby continued. "So maybe we don't always get along, but we've still got each other's backs." He had his arm wrapped around Willa. She smiled, and then spoke next.

"We all have our hard times Finn, but we've got each other to get through them."

"You were all there for Amanda when I got captured by the OTs the first time. We all stood by Wanda's side when they got Wayne. We were there for Maybeck when the green eyes tazered his aunt, and now we're here for you."

"Ya dude." Maybeck said. "We got ya." Finn smiled.

The keepers began to walk in a cluster. They all stayed close to Finn.

"That's not exactly how I envisioned my summer starting" said Finn.

"Well it's over now." Philby said. "And we still have a good amount of time left."

"Ya, but let's stick to the traditional pool parties and barbecues this time" Charlene said. The keepers laughed.

"I don't know much, but I know how I plan to spend the rest of my summer." Amanda said.

"Together" all of the keepers said simultaneously.

"You know when we go back to school" said Maybeck . "And they ask us what we did over the summer? What are we supposed to say?"

"Becoming evil?" Jess said.

"Near death experiences?" Charlene added. The keepers laughed again.

Willa looked up at her friends. Finn and Amanda were holding hands. Philby had his arm around her and Maybeck had his around Charlene.

"I don't know what I'll say." Willa said. "But I know one thing."

"What's that?" Finn said.

"I sure had one great adventure."

**A/N: ****Well that's it. TADA. I'm about to start crying here wow okay. Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you that ever read my who favorited and followed me or the story thank you so much. It always brought a smile to my face when I got one of those email notifications. And a special thanks to all of you who left kind all made me so happy. I always felt so flattered. You were all so kind to me. I never thought my story would be this popular and this whole experience made me feel really confident and please know, anybody who said or did anything, it was truly appreciated. Thanks to all of my readers who were reading since day 1, you know who you are. I am lucky to have made great friendships with some of you. Thanks to all of you for sticking with this story, even through all of my enormous hiatuses. I know I'm terrible at updating, but even after six whole months with nothing, you guys stuck with me and were right there supporting me when I returned. Wow. I really don't know what to say. I've been writing this story for about 2 years now, it's so hard to let it go. I'll always keep in my heart all the writers block, the tears shed when writing the sad parts, and all the feels I gave myself, good and bad. I'm truly glad to have been a hopefully unforgettable part of your fanfiction experience. I'll now release the trailer to my next muti-chap to _everyone_. Eventually, I'll be releasing the video to the general public so you don't need the link. But for now here's the link:**

** watch?v=RP9yXBnkwSE**

**if you don't see anything before the mish-mosh, its on youtube, so you need that web address. I truly hoped you've enjoyed reading the adventures of Willa and the keepers. It's been a great adventure guys. So glad to have you along for the ride. With much love**

**-Kingdomkeepers365**


End file.
